Visiting the Yagami House
by MLMsky4life
Summary: Oh, boy. Light and Soichiro want to go home for a day. But of course, Light's beloved L has to come with him too. And Watari. And Misa. And Matsuda. How is this going to turn out well...?
1. Homophobic

_A/n: Hello everyone!!XD If you only clicked on this because of the 'lemon' in the summary: It somehow starts halfway chap 12, if you likeXD If you are planning on reading the rest (which I actually hope^^), have fun:3 You'll end up with lemon anyway^^ If you are planning on first reading the lemon and later the story, maybe: DON'T READ THE BEGINNING OF CHAP 12!!! SPOILERS!!! Just...Scroll down to the middle of the page or so and...Whatever, figure it out yourselfXD The first lines of chap 13 contain spoilers, anyway...Heh. For what? Yeah, better read the story to find out...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, it belongs to Ohba and Obata, who I really admire for creating those wonderful characters and story...Like everyone here, I guess. Sheesh, do you have to say this every chapter...? This is gonna be fun!!XDXD_

**_1. Homophobic_**

One slightly cloudy september day, Soichiro enters the headquarters of the infamous Kira-investigation team after staying home for a day, together with Sachiko and Sayu, and he really wishes he never left it.

He'd stay longer if it wasn't for his one and precious son, Light. But he couldn't bear the thought of Light alone in the headquarters together with L, Misa and Matsuda. He doesn't want to search for Kira-kills all day long or make diagrams about the times the victims died. But for his son, he is willing to come back anytime. By the way, when will they get a day off? Maybe a weekend..? Maybe L will remove the handcuffs for only a few days, so Soichiro and Light can do something with Sachiko and Sayu, like Sachiko asked him. But, that's merely the problem. L. That...great and miraculous detective who always finds out and knows everything. Though Soichiro knows he can't really. He hasn't found out.

Soichiro grunts. Stupid L.

And stupid own son. Soichiro and L could put up well before his son and the detective began to work together on being a walking-around shounen-ai manga.

That stupid great detective who perfectly levels his own son, and his own son perfectly levels L. The stupid great detective who actually _loves _his own son, and his own son loves L. The perfect couple. That's everything. If at least one of them had been _straight_, or never fell in love with the other, Soichiro could've had the time of his life working together with both of those great persons in a close team. But now, it's only annoying. Looking at how terribly perfect they are together, all day long, while having to work on the same Kira-case they obviously lost their interest in.

And oh, they're so horribly _sweet_.

He walks into the main room with a stressed face, and when he comes in, Matsuda is looking at the screens displaying L and Light making out in their own room. The world stops turning for a second.

Oh, boy.

Soichiro's blood begins to boil. Not again. Oh god, please, not again. Everything blurs a strange reddish-purple when runs to the screens and turns them off. He tries not to slap Matsuda in his face, and runs upstairs to the room where the two boys are lying on a couch. Not to mention that he forgot the elevator waiting for him, but getting totally ignored. There. That door.

BANG.

'?'

'STOP DOING GAY THINGS!!!'

L and Light slowly look up with disturbed faces and release their hold on eachother. L is the first one to talk.

'Mister Yagami, are you homophobic?'

'NO!!!'

'Then, do you have problems with me?'

'NO!!!'

L succeeds in hiding a mischievous smile.

'Do you have problems with seeing me kissing your son?'

'YES!!!'

'And if it would have been someone else, would it be okay?'

Soichiro's eye twitches.

'What?!'

'If Light would've been kissing Misa, and I kissed Matsuda? Ugh, not that I want to think about that, but...'

'WHAT?!'

'Would that be bad?'

'YES!!!'

'Both?'

'YES!!!'

'Then you are homophobic, and don't like to see Light kissing someone anyway.'

'W-WHAT?!'

Soichiro begins to panic when he sees the calculating look on L's stoic-as-usual face.

'It's true.'

Light laughs.

'Haha, Dad, you are probably homophobic since you found that yaoi magazine under Mum's bed! Remember? Oh, and then you said that if you'd ever see two guys kissing or more than that, you'd lose it!'

L rolls his eyes.

'Remember the first time he saw us kissing? Mogi and Watari had to put him in the elevator and make sure he couldn't get out. Not necessary, he broke the buttons immediately.'

Soichiro's face gets even more red, his veins painfully visible in his...everywhere, and he looks like he's going to hurt L in some way, but something stops him. He breaths in, and out, and ignores the funny looks from L and Light when he tries to calm down.

He sighs. He was here for another reason. An important one.

'Light...I had to tell you...Your mother wants you to come home tomorrow to spend the night there. But then, Ryuzaki will have to come too...'

Light's face brightens and he jumps up.

'Well?! Might be fun! I bet Sayu will like him, and Mum too. '

'And I want to see the house I've been spying on for a few days. Watari will come too, and Matsuda and Misa.'

'B-But...'

Light's smile gets even wider.

'Allright, it's decided!'

'...!'

L tilts his head to the side.

'What are we going to do there, actually?'

'I want to stay for a night. It's been so long and I want to see Mum and Sayu again.'

'I want to meet them too. I observed them and they're nice people.'

'You should try Mum's soup, it's fantastic. I bet even you will like it.'

'Will there be sugar in it?'

'No, but it's still great. And she likes to bake pies.'

'Does she know Misa or Matsuda?'

'Vaguely. I bet she'll like you very much. Maybe she'll fall in love with you, haha...'

L chuckles.

'If that happens, you'll have to come up with a way to turn her attention back to mister Yagami.'

Light glances at his beloved Dad.

'Oh, yeah, that's right!! Mum probably wants too, she had to sleep alone all the time Dad was locked up or working on the case. Or at least, we hope so, heh...Shall we tell them to do each other?'

'Haha, you can tell them, I don't want to have anything to do with that...'

Soichiro tries to find a way out, but he realizes there's no way he can beat Light and L with reasoning, not even with commanding. After a minute of huffing and walking circles anxiously, he counts to ten, sighs and gives up. He leaves the two geniuses who are discussing some of his private business alone. This just has to happen. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow's gonna be a more than disturbing time...

-----------------------------

_A/n: Uh-oh, how will this turn out...? Next chap is longer:D And the one after that one, and the one after that one and...However. Now you're so-oh going to read the next chapter...^^ And/or review. Oh, and if you're not planning to read the next chap, you could at least tell me WHY notXD No, I mean it._

_:D_

* * *


	2. Cake

_A/N: Hiy:D Told ya I'd upload soon:P This part is longer than the first one. A lot longer^^ And contains fluff at the end. Oh, and for all my co-cappuccino- junkies: Drink a glass of water for every cup of coffee you take. Caffeine dehydrates your body and that makes you tired. Because of that, the coffee only works for a short time, and that's sad, because it's so delicious:P For those who don't like cappuccino: This goes for every sort of coffee. For those who don't like coffee in general: Don't worry. The light will shine on you too, some day. But you'll still have to drink water. Ennjoy!!:D_

_Silly Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Monty Python. I do own the entire Monty Python DVD-collection together with my dad and sis, though:3 YAY_

_**2. Cake For A Kiss**_

And there it is. The day Soichiro can finally go back home, together with his son, back to his wife and daughter, the four of them together…

With L.

And Matsuda.

And Misa.

And Watari.

Sigh…

'Mister Yagami…'

'What?!'

'Don't you think it's so much faster when I-'

'No, there is NO way I will let YOU land on the roof of MY house with a HELICOPTER!!!'

'Why not...? I can pilot a helicopter...'

'Yesterday I heard you hadn't even finished your piloting lessons!!!'

'?'

'Watari told me!!!'

Watari tries not to smile when he sees the mocking expression on L's face.

'Ryuzaki, don't be angry. Mister Yagami was wondering who was going to pilot the helicopters on the roof, and I said you could do it, even when you never finished your lessons because you didn't trust the instructor who taught you.'

'…I should fire you both.'

'I don't even work for you, you don't pay me…'

'Then, I don't allow you to go into the swimming pool at the headquarters anymore.'

'...Watari...does he mean that...?'

'Well, he never said that to me before.'

'SORRY, RYUZAKI!! PLEASE LET US LIVE!! WE ARE SWEET NOW...'

Soichiro misses the devilish smile on L's face when he turns around to hide it.

-----------------------------

_Allright, Soichiro, breathe in, and breathe out…You have to do this, you have to discuss this with them…_

Soichiro walks over to L and Light.

'Thank you both for taking me to your house, Light and Mister Yagami.'

'Haha, I really want to show you where I lived, Ryuzaki. Now I seem to live in the headquarters, but-'

'Remember!!! Act normal, friendly, like very normal and normal and normal and STRAIGHT guys!!'

'Do we have to kiss women...?'

'NO!!! Just don't do anything suspicious!!!'

'What do you mean by 'suspicious', Dad?'

'Like...kissing, hugging, touching, saying homo things, telling each other you like his-'

'It would be gay if I would tell Light he tastes as delicious as strawberries, I guess?'

'Yes, and...'

'What if Mrs. Yagami made a strawberry cake and I compliment her for making cake as delicious as her son is?'

'NO!!'

'So, that's not gay?'

'IT IS!!!'

'Wait. If we aren't allowed to touch each other in any way, how can I pass Ryuzaki the sauce or give him his drinks or whatever...'

'And what if I get a heart attack and Light has to reanimate me?'

'O-ok... Just don't do anything what can make your mother think you are gay...'

'Is your mum homophobic? Judging to the story about the yaoi found under her bed, she wouldn't really care, so...'

'Dad just don't wants to see us like that.'

'Finally, Light, you get it...And I don't know how your mum will react when she finds out it's you who's not straight. She might get shocked, and I want to protect her for that. Does this mean you won't do it?'

Light's expression goes from insulted, to guilty, to insecure, to considering. And then to disapproval.

He looks at L. 'I thought we wouldn't hide it, Ryu…'

'Mister Yagami, I promise you I will get you a room next to Watari's if we'll do something you won't like.'

'..? But...Ryuzaki...? I thought we wouldn't hide it for anyone because they might not accept it, and-'

'WATARI!!! Replace all Mister Yagami's personal stuff to the room next yours!!!'

'...?'

'Now you have Watari-room service 24 hours a day, Mister Yagami. Any complains?'

Soichiro gulps when he sees the innocent expression on L's face. He already lost.

'...B-but...'

'Light, let's find out how much your mum loves yaoi actually...

In the car, packed with mostly Misa's stuff, Soichiro can't really relax.

-----------------------------

Two hours of discussions about fashion, cake flavors, Hideki Ryuga, Soichiro's moustache and a bunch of Monty Python-songs later, they arrive at the Yagami house. Soichiro cries inside, he'll never get 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' out of his head.

Of course he never told Sachiko about the other guests, so she's a bit surprised when she sees Misa, Matsuda, Watari and L coming in. And she doesn't know that Light and Misa aren't together anymore.

'Misa, such a surprise!! How is it going between you and Light?'

_Please, tell me you're not together anymore…_

'Light and Misa aren't together anymore!! Misa found someone who doesn't cheat on Misa when he's-'

'AMANE!!!'

Sachiko doesn't listen anymore, she giggles and blushes like a schoolgirl when Watari takes off his hat for her.

And then, she sees the young man standing next to Light.

The light skin.

The dark eyes.

The thoughtful look he examines an old painting of Light with.

The way he slightly hunches over as he stands.

The fine, delicate structure of his in some places visible bones.

The way he scratches his head and his eyes turn bored as he notices Sachiko.

Sachiko has to talk to him, know more about him. She slams the door closed in poor Matsuda's face.

'Helloooo, you are the guy from the hospital, aren't you? A friend of Light's or someone working on the same case as Soichiro?'

'Apparently both.'

'Oh...uhh...Do you also have a name?'

'Yes, but everybody better calls me Ryuzaki. And Ryuga at the university.'

'Haha, you are funny!'

'... No. I'm serious.'

'..?'

_I don't know what she's planning, but I don't trust her._

_Ahh, Ryuzaki!! How cute... I wonder if I can date someone from Light's age..._

BONK BONK

'Someone please open the door!!'

Soichiro does. Matsuda is standing outside, his nose bleeding and his cheeks bruised. Despite that, he still smiles.

'Matsuda, what happened to your face?! And what were you doing outside?!'

'Well, I...'

'You weren't doing yourself and slammed your face to the wall doing that, huh?!'

Matsuda blinks and his smile disappears.

'No, someone closed the door in my face and...'

'IMAGINE WHAT THE NEIGHBOURS WILL THINK!!'

'Watari, please take mister Yagami somewhere he can flip out without destroying things, like his marriage.'

'WHAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! TELLING ME TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE IN MY OWN HOUSE!!'

'Quickly, please.'

'AAAARGH!! LET ME GO, WATARI!! RYUZAKI, I'M GONNA SLAM YOOOOOO...!!'

'Gyaaah, my dad looks so scary!!'

'Oh, hey, Sayu! It's been such a long time!'

'Misa!! Bro!! Who are that?'

'He-hello, Sayu, I'm Matsuda...'

'What happened to your face?'

'Oh, well, I guess it was an accident, and-'

'And who are you?'

'Call me Ryuzaki.'

'Why are you handcuffed together with Bro?'

'Oh, it was just a joke, but we can't find the keys back. We don't have any problems with it, because-'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!'

'...'

'Let's go somewhere else.'

They go to the sitting room. Of course L goes sitting in his usual cute way, close to Light (but just not close enough to think they are lovers). Sachiko baked a strawberry cake, but didn't expect so much people to come and she's definitely not prepared for L.

'Do want some cake?'

'Cake?!'

'Yes, strawberry cake with cream!'

'Oh, I'd like some!'

Sachiko blushes by the sight of L smiling over her cake.

'Mum, hów much cake do you have actually...?'

'Oh, enough for the eight of us...'

'Do you really think so?'

'Uhh, yes...?'

'Dad didn't tell you about Ryuzaki's eating habits, did he?'

'He didn't tell anything about Ryuzaki or Misa or Watari at all...'

(Matsuda pulls a sad face. 'No one ever mentions me…')

'I see. I hope we have enough sugar for the tea.'

'Tea?! Oh, I'd like some!!'

Sachiko blushes again.

'What kind of tea would you like, Ryuzaki?'

'English breakfast tea, please.'

'Oookay!!'

'Mum, I don't like English tea...'

'Sayu, we have to be nice to our guest!!'

Light begins to doubt his mother's sanity.

"Guest..?" We have more than one, Mum.'

'I feel a little uncomfortable. Mrs. Yagami, please make tea everyone likes. I like every tea as long as there's sugar in it.'

'O-oh, ok, Ryu-'

'Gyaaah, Mum's blushing!!'

'Waah, she likes Light's lov-'

WHAP

Soichiro appears from out of nothing, forcing Misa's mouth shut with his hand.

'Ssshut up, Amane!!'

'Dad? How did you escape from Watari?'

'Watari, why is he naked...?'

'Sweethart, please go put some clothes on...'

'Allright.'

Soichiro whispers to Misa. 'Amane, don't say anything about Ryuzaki and Light, get it?'

'O...O-okay...'

'Cake and tea are ready!!'

'...!'

Of course, L eats his cake very quickly, and begins to ask others: 'Are you still gonna eat that?' He gets Misa's cake, Sayu's ('sure, you are so cute!'), and Watari's. Light wants to feed his cake to him but Soichiro, who's back with clothes on, doesn't allow it.

And L shouldn't have asked Sachiko for her cake.

'Are you still gonna eat that, Mrs. Yagami?'

'Oh, you can have it!! And for a kiss, you can have the whole pie!!'

Soichiro blinks.

Light blinks.

Everyone blinks.

L blinks twice.

_What?!_

_…No way. _

'... Heard it, Matsuda? She wants a kiss.'

'YAY, MY FIRST!!!'

'Aaah, Matsu, I thought you wanted to kiss ME for the first time!!

'Oh, S-sorry, M-misa...'

'Light, I feel uncomfortable here, and I want to see your room in real-life.'

Sachiko blinks. _What could he mean by that...?_

'Oh, allright...'

L and Light go upstairs, to Light's room.

'It looks so small now.'

'Yeah it is…The room we share at the headquarters is much bigger, even now I live in it with you.'

'Does that make the room any smaller?'

'No, but that doesn't matter. You know what I mean, Ryuzaki.'

Light isn't in the mood for a mathematic discussion. L understands, and he's not going to ruin Light's romantic mood.

'At least we share a room. What are Misa and Matsuda from each other? Are they lovers or not?'

'Haha, they haven't kissed each other yet...Matsuda called his kiss with Mum his 'first kiss'!! It could be true, but...Misa and Matsuda haven't kissed yet sounds irrational.'

'Misa wants to make you jealous. Matsuda only wants a girlfriend.'

'Well, I asked her, and she said: "Misa was very sad over Light being a cheat, but now she loves Matsu!! He'll never let Misa down!!"

L is stunned by how realistic Light can imitate Misa, including the dancing around and the joyful face.

'She's strange. Does she mean it? Maybe she really means it. She makes a good couple with Matsuda...'

L walks at the place where Light hides porn magazines.

'?! Ryuzaki!!'

'I saw you reading this. You didn't look like you were enjoying it, did you..?'

'No, actually not...Women are quite easy. You say everything's meant to be and they do everything for you.'

'Do you mean you did it with a girl?'

'No, I didn't, and...'

'...the porn magazines were to hide the fact that you don't like women, isn't it?'

Light smiles.

'That's another reason why I like you. You understand everything I do, and we're on the same level. We are so equal.'

'But still, we are competing eachother.'

'That's just who we are. I mean, we fit so good together, even if you forget we are both geniuses. I never met anyone...w-who...I...'

Light blushes. He still doesn't like the way he stammers sometimes when he's around L.

'What are you trying to say, Light?'

'Maybe you are my first real friend too...'

L blushes and smiles too.

'Because I am the first one to know you are a homo?'

'No, I mean yes, and...If a 'friend' is someone who knows the real you, and who accepts and understands it...'

'You're cute when you try not to stammer.'

Lights blush deeper and he moves closer to L to hug him. Sweet L.

L hugs back and moves his head to kiss Light's soft neck. Sweet Light. The only special and precious one who deserves his kisses, and-

'RYUZAKIIII!! IF YOU WANT THE CAKE, YOU CAN HAVE IT, FOR A KISS!!'

L decides not to give her a reaction. Instead, he lifts his head up and smiles at Light.

'Will it also count if I kiss you, Light?'

'Let's try it...'

BAM

The door slams open to show a red-faced Soichiro.

'YOU TWO ARE...!!!'

'Dad, calm down..'

'I still don't really get Mister Yagami's problem...Why is he so angry? I feel like he's hiding something strange he absolutely doesn't want anyone to find out, especially us...'

'Well, it may be hard to ask him...'

Soichiro looks shocked. That confirms he's hiding something. After a few seconds, he recovers.

'Don't you talk about me in the third person!! You both have to learn not to do that!!'

He jumps up a little when he hears Sachiko's voice at the bottom of the stairs.

'Come to the sitting room!!. It's much more fun there and everybody is very happy, and-'

Light ignores her and whispers in L's ear.

'Everyone will stay here tonight, so we'll have enough time then, Ryuzaki-'

'Come, everybodyyy!! Soichiro!! Light!! Ryuzakiii!!'

'...I guess so.'

_A/N: Part 2 so far!! What is Soichiro's secret...? Oh yes, he has one!! A secret!! One to be ashamed of!! And…Will Sachiko find out about Light and L...? Will Misa forgive Matsuda for kissing Sachiko...? Well, I guess I'll have to update if you want to find out!!:D:D And I'd be a fool if I didn't remind you at…REVIEWING!!! Or I'll keep Soichiro's secret something between the two of us(and more)!! _

_Hint: you have to have this one:_


	3. Expression

_A/N: Took a little longer to update, I actually wanted to do yesterday, but I had to report an experiment about electrolysis on copper chloride. Yes people!!__ So I did it today^^ Enjoy:)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, the second half of Death Note would be filled with Light and L struggling with Mikami and Takada's jealousy for L, and Mello using the Mafia to prove L he should be his successor, and Near's poor broken heart when he finds out Mello and Matt are together. Then, Sayu appears and she and Near fall in love and he saves her from Mello, who kidnapped her in the name of the Mafia to show L he could save her. Near and Sayu confess their love to each other, Mikami and Takada fall in love with each other too, and Matsu would first become the famous 'Misamisa's boyfriend', appear in gossip magazines and called 'HOT', until he makes the big mistake to walk outside next to Light and L, then he's called 'gay'. But still hotXD Everything worked out very fine…_

_Hey, a plot bunny…_

**_3. Expression_**

'Uhh, how much sugar do we have left actually, Mum…?'

Everybody noticed, except from Sayu and Sachiko. Eyes twitch and hands get pressed together nervously, buttons are getting undone and closed again, and everyone who knows stares from the almost empty black sugar cup to the young man slowly sipping on his cup of tea that's almost viscous from all the sugar in it.

'Oh, I think this is the last we have. Shall I go to the store? I have to get some more food now that everybody seems to stay here...'

'Phew...I'm glad...'

'Why is that, Matsuda?'

'Well, you can be scary if you don't eat enough sugar.'

'For everybody, Mum? Including breakfast? That will be a lot of food. Mum isn't capable enough to bring it home all alone. Dad, Watari and everyone, will you help her? Ryuzaki and I will start preparing beds for everyone.'

'Me, not capable enough...?'

Sayu jumps up in delight.

'Yaaay, Misa, go with me and Mum! I want to show you the cosmetics store!'

'Matsuda, you can stay here and help Light and Ryuzaki.'

'Matsuda, don't listen to Mister Yagami, he can't think clear right now. Go with Misa.'

'...!'

'Oookay!!'

'Any wishes, Light, or my Ryuzakiii?'

Sachiko...drools.

'Oh, no, it's okay, Mum-'

'If you could bring some sweets, that would be nice. Watari has my credit card.'

'Uhh...okay...'

'Thank you.'

'Bye!'

Light pushes everyone out and closes the door. L looks around.

'Finally, they're gone. What are we going to do now?'

'Haha, what do you think? Let's go upstairs!'

L blushes when Light lifts him up in bride style and carries him upstairs, to Light's room.

As soon as they're in there again, Light drops L on his bed, closes the door, sits down on the bed too and leans his head over L.

'Haha, were you planning something, Light…?'

Light smiles and leans down further to press a soft kiss on L's lips, and lowers it to the soft skin behind L's ear.

'Yeah, nice…'

Light blows against the patch of skin and licks it, and feels L relax some more and lean his head back.

He teases the rim of L's shirt.

'So, that's why you sent everyone out to the shop, isn't it?'

He lets his hands slip under it, and slowly strokes the slight but hard muscles under L's skin. He presses his own body against L's and moves slowly.

Nice. He could do this all day long if he had the chance-

BONK.

Someone opened the front door and is now walking upstairs, to Light's room-

BANG.

The whole room thrills. L and Light sit up.

'ALLRIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!'

Of course it's Soichiro, and a few seconds later Matsu.

'Hehe, it's no fun with those women!! They just talk about cosmetics and all and Watari says nothing! I came here to help you two!!'

'You didn't have to do that, Matsuda...'

'Hey, where are the other beds? I thought you would prepare them!! And why does your bed look like someone's been making out here…? Light, why are you sitting half on top of Ryuzaki…? Ohh!! I know!! You two have been making out!!'

'Wow. Matsuda, I have to say, that's one of the greatest deductions I ever heard.'

'Really?! Yay!!'

'You two have been...?!'

'Come on, what did you expect?! We did nothing 'wrong' the last three hours! And no one can see us here! What's your problem, Dad? I never made a problem about you and Mum if you were doing it on such a high volume that even the neighbors could hear it.'

'You heard...?'

'Yuck. I'm glad Mrs. Yagami lives here and not in our headquarters.'

'Nooo, that's no problem! Let her and Sayu come and live there!'

'Matsuda, you are such a voyeur.'

'No, I'm not!!'

'If you like to spy on other people doing it, does that make you a voyeur, Matsuda.'

'I'm not...!!'

'Whatever. Everyone knows it, let's not make such a big problem of it. So, if you two want to help, do that. After we finished, we want some time for us together.'

'NO!! And guess what, I have a splendid idea to make sure nothing happens!!'

Soichiro grabs something out of his pocket. Handcuffs. Two pairs of it. He chains Matsuda to L's free wrist and after that, he chains himself to his own son.

'Ohh, great! I've been so jealous at Light being handcuffed together with Ryuzaki...Now I am too!! Helloooo, Ryuzakiiiii!'

'Matsuda, shut the fuck up.'

'Now, it's the four of us together. If you dare to do anything, we'll separate you by pulling at these things.'

'But I don't want to be handcuffed together with Matsuda...'

'And I don't want to be with you, Dad...'

Soichiro sighs when he sees the pouts on the two boy-like faces in front of him. If he could, he'd hide them all day long by using big paper bags with holes in them for their eyes. And the holes would be covered with gauze.

'Well, you better live with it!! It may be dangerous to sleep like this, we might suffocate with these chains, so I'll release you two then. But Matsuda will sleep in your room, and I don't want to hear, see, taste, smell or feel anything about you two!!'

'How does he have to taste us...I don't want him to-?'

'IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!!'

'It didn't sound like that...'

Light leans over to L to whisper in his ear loud enough to have Soichiro hearing it too.

'It doesn't look too difficult to annoy Dad so much that he will release us...'

'Yeah, and then I'm gonna make you sweat...'

'Oh no, it will be you lying on your back again, I'll be the one to rip off your clothes and lick your body, and-'

'I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!! I HEARD YOU TWO LOUD AND CLEAR!!'

'Oh, that wasn't meant like that, dad.'

'We appear to be a little loud every now and then.'

'LET IT GO!! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!! MATSUDA, STAY WITH THEM!!!'

Soichiro removes the chain that attaches him to Light , throws it on the floor and runs downstairs.

'Oookay!! Haha...'

Now poor L is handcuffed together with both Light and a drooling Matsuda.

'Heh heh, Light, I feel like there's someone "between us"... Heh heh, do you get it?'

'Stop with the bad jokes already, Matsuda.'

'Hey, I have an idea...'

This time it's L whispering in Light's ear. Poor Matsuda can only wonder what those weird stares at the closet can possibly mean.

'Let's do that.'

And with a loud 'BANG', the two close the closet door they just jumped in, leaving Matsuda alone in the corridor.

'Hey, that's not fair!! Mister Yagami, they locked themselves up in a closet!!'

'COME OUT OF THE CLOSET, YOU TWO!!'

'We already did a while ago, didn't we..?'

'Dad is so angry, everything he says is so loud.'

'It's just stress, because he obviously hides something and because he got used to be working on the Kira-case all day long and now he doesn't so he needs something to detective on. But, I am the detective here. He's not. That's also stressful for him, because he's twice as old as the one he's working for at the moment...'

'You could have been his son, haha...' Light leans forward to kiss L again.

'I'm not his...Ah, Light...'

'You are mine...'

'...'

'Ready, Matsuda? Three, two, one- GO!!!'

The sound of two men running into the simple wooden closet door.

'Hey, what's this...?!'

'They are trying to break through the door?!'

Another loud 'BANG' almost splitting the door into two.

'STOP THAT!! DAD, DO YOU WANT THE DOOR TO BREAK OR SOMETHING?!'

'He's seriously destroying his own house? He must be véééry angry...'

The door suddenly breaks out of its lock and gets pulled open. Soichiro is standing in the doorway with a face as red as a tomato, the infamous vein strangely pulsating on his temple, and Matsuda standing behind him with a curious look on his face.

'AND NOW STOP, YOU TWO!!'

'We already stopped. But now you two have to repair this door, since you two destroyed it. We're not going to help, we'll do the beds.'

'B-but...'

'Good idea. Let's do that.'

-----------------------------

'Misa in Sayu's room, and Watari in Mum and Dad's room?'

'And Matsuda? I want to sleep with you alone, Light...'

'He can join Misa and Sayu. None of them will disagree.'

'I DO!!'

'But Dad, like this everyone else will be happy! Imagine how sad and loveless Matsuda will be if he has to sleep in a room with me and Ryuzaki…'

That _pout_ on Light's face. Light never pouted before he knew L.

'That may be, but I want Matsuda to make sure that nothing happens-'

'-And now I'd really like to hear your problem, Mister Yagami. Light is 18, he should be allowed to make decisions like this himself. Make it yourself easy, let us do what we want and enjoy your Watari-roomservice together with Mrs. Yagami, who also wants to be taken after she's been alone for a long time. You only make it hard for yourself. If there's a problem, I'd like to hear it right now.'

There's no trace of any pout on L's face left now. Only a very intense look at the man in front of him.

'W-why?! This is MY decision!! I don't want my son to do things with you!!'

'I get it. Since you know the both of us, you can imagine everything and that's too hard for you. Go in Watari-therapy, he can make you get used to the idea. And if I may be the problem, find someone else who wants to make Light happy. That won't be too hard, I guess, but-'

'Stop! For the last time, you are not the problem!! I just can't stand the idea!!'

'But Dad...'

'...Light?!'

Shit. Now he's pouting and his eyes are wet, too.

'Dad, why don't you just let us? What is your problem? We never do anything when you are around, we never show it to the world outside, and I'll never meet anyone like Ryuzaki again...'

L wraps his arms around Light and throws an accusatory look at poor Soichiro.

'... See, Mister Yagami? You can't play with our feelings like this. The same goes for me. I never met anyone like Light, and I'll never do that again. Do you want to destroy our lives? We don't keep you from making love with your lover...'

For a second, Soichiro is speechless. Why?! Why does Soichiro's only son have to be so incredibly good at pouting and crying?! And his stupid boyfriend too. Why?!

Another second later, he hears familiar voices outside, getting louder and louder. Suddenly, the front door opens.

'HELLOOOOO!!! LIIIIIGHT!! RYUZAKIII!!!'

'We are back!! With three strawberry cakes, muffins, caramel tea and more!!'

Feet steps are coming upstairs, and Sachiko appears. First she looks happy, but suddenly, her face turns shocked, like the other faces appearing behind her.

'Huh? What is going on here...?'

Light sniffs and wipes his eyes. 'Dad's making problems.'

'What happened to the closet door?!'

'Soichiro!! Explain!!'

-----------------------------

_A/N: Haha, we still don't know Soichiro's secret! What will happen now Matsu and L are handcuffed together too? Will Light and L finally find a way to get some time for themselves? Will it be over with the marriage between Soichiro and Sachiko? Heh heh…For That I'll Have To Update!!8D Review:P_


	4. Mickey

_A/N: So here we are again:D Before we start: Thanx to everyone who thought about what Soichiro's secret could be:D Well…just Soichiro being gay would be too simple!!8D And I forgot about Light's nickname for L: 'Ryu'. For two people so close it's strange to say 'Ryuzaki' all the time, I think…^^ Btw, I definitely don't think Matsu is ugly. He's cute, but his reactions are funXD _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I sure do possess love for it^^(blegh, I'm just one walking-around clicheXD)_

_**4. Mickey**_

_The door of the closet is broken, it looks like someone wanted to break it in...My husband is standing next to it, with a furious look...My son cries like someone hurted his feelings...with the arms of his cute friend around him...And that Matsuda-guy smiles like everything is just a joke...What's going on...?_

Soichiro notices his wife staring at him and begins to panic.

'W-what?! I did nothing!! Sachiko, I just don't like...'

'Don't like what, Soichiro?'

'...Nothing! Just a secret between the three of us!!'

Matsuda and Misa pull insulted faces.

'Could you guys tell me the secret?'

L stares at the ceiling, still holding Light tightly and protective in his arms, like he's his favorite robot toy.

'I could. I'd like to. It's so annoying to hide it.'

Light sniffs again and wipes his eyes. 'Yeah, my nerves...Dad, I want to tell it. Go somewhere else if you don't like it...'

'...B-but...'

'Mum, Ryu and I-'

As in slow-motion, Soichiro lifts up his fists, jumps at Light and L, and gives both of them a punch in their faces, making them shut up with an echoing 'smack'.

'WAAAAAAH!! Light's dad hits Light and Ryuzaki!!'

'Dááád, what do you dóóó?!'

'...'

'Shit...'

Despite all the chaos, Watari grabs Soichiro by his arms.

'Come, Mister Yagami. You need some rest.'

_What is this?! I never saw my husband hitting someone, especially not my son! Okay, when he insulted his teacher for being a dumb-ass he got hit on his hands, but...That's a part of his education! And now he's lying down on the floor, together with Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki lying down on the floor?! He's so hot, I can see his belly...Oh, no, I didn't have this since I was 19…_

And with a beautiful deep-red colored fountain, Sachiko nosebleeds out all her feelings for the young man who slowly sits up and feels his own face, before turning to Light and stroking his cheek too.

'Gyaah!! Mum has a fetish for angry Dad!!'

'Haha, oh, who's going to clean it up?'

'You, Matsuda!!'

'Yeah, you are used to clean up nosebleeds, you voyeur.'

'I'm not a voyeur!! And Light has nosebleeds too!!'

'That's because dad punched me. And of course, Ryu has to pull down his shirt...Or guess what, just don't. It looks hot.'_  
_

_He's so right...I can't stop looking... _

'Mum doesn't seem to be affected by me calling Ryu hot...'

'Let's go outside. It smells like blood in here.'

'Okay. Matsuda, you stay inside.'

'Wha...?'

They go to the outside, Matsu goes with them, if he doesn't they can't come very far. In the backyard stands a little cross, with 'MICKEY' on it. Light apparently isn't done crying yet, he looks at the cross and begins to cry again. L wraps his arms around him.

'Light? Whose grave is this...?'

'I-it's Mickey's...My dog from when I was a child. H-he was my friend, and then he died, a-and...then I heard he was sick all the time, a-and no one ever told me...'

'Why not?'

'T-they wanted me to be happy as long as I could...I found Mickey when I was running to the shop to get some food, and then I saw him sitting there, and he was smiling at me, and barking at me...A-and he had a collar with a note on it: "Hello, I am Mickey! Could you take care of me? I like to run, to play, to eat and to hug! I want to be your pet!" I knew he was mine, from then...The day after, D-dad and I went to the veterinarian, but I thought they were whispering about how lucky M-mickey was for b-being still alive, after someone left him there...We were best friends! I'll never forget the day I came home, and Mum was sitting by his place, the same where he 's lying now...A-and she said that Mickey had been very happy by having m-me as his play mate...' Light sniffs loudly.

'And then...?'

'Then, they bought another dog to cheer me up, but it was such a mean one...He always tried to bite me if no one else was looking! And his face looked like...Matsuda's!!'

'Whaaa...?!'

'Matsuda, you ARE a voyeur. Stop looking at us like that.'

'B-but you aren't even doing anything, except from insulting-'

'-the poor little dog who has the same face as you. Where is he now, Light?'

'H-he's at the neighbors'...'

'Let's take a look there. Are you feeling better after sharing this, Light?'

Light blinks and notices that he actually does.

L...

'Y-yes, I am so happy with you, Ryu...You are even better than Mickey, as a friend...'

'Yes, I can't imagine you doing it with a dog.'

'And even less with the stupid dog who's at the neighbors'...'

L wipes away Light's tears and kisses his face.

'Matsuda, look away.'

'I wasn't even looking...'

'I don't care, look away.'

'Do you even understand what I said?!'

'I don't care. Look away.'

'...!'

And when they look in the neighbor's garden, a small dog runs them, barking and looking angry, a bit like Soichiro. L immediately sees he doesn't look like Matsuda at all. But he's willing to play the Game of Annoying Poor Matsuda…

'He really looks like him...'

'W-what?! Why?!'

'Because of his face, of course. Matsuda, you are looking at yourself over 40 years now..'

'That...THING doesn't look like me!!'

'Yes, it's you who looks like hím...'

'No, that's NOT true!!' Matsuda looks like he's going to cry. Maybe they've done enough now…

'Let's go back, Light.'

'Yeah. Goodbye, THING!!'

L smiles when Light almost begins to hop.

'I mean it. You really look light, Light.'

'Yeah, I feel light. It's been bothering me deep inside all the time, until now. Thank you.'

L smiles again. Light hopping, who wouldn't fall for that...? Sweet.

'You have a little bruise on your cheek.'

He leans forward to kiss Light's cheek, to notice Matsuda gawking at them, again.

'Matsuda, look away.'

'We are standing in the middle of the street right now!! It's not weird to look at you two now!!'

'Voyeur.'

'No, I'm not!! How many times do I have to say it until you believe me..?!'

'Let's test it. Look away.'

'...?! Can you stop saying that?!'

'Let's test it. Look away.'

'STOP IT NOW!!'

'Hehe...'

When walking into the main room, they notice everybody staring at something lying on the table. With a lot of 'ahh, how cuuuute…'-sounds, Sachiko blabbing and Soichiro smiling almost too proudly, they can easily figure out what's going on.

'Mum…You're not showing those pictures of me, are you…?'

'Oh, yes, Light!! You were my little boy, and I want to show everybody…'

L represses a very girly giggle and walks to the table. There lies a pile of photo books with 'Light' or 'Sayu' and a datum written on it. One is opened, and four pictures of the probably most beautiful kid ever greet him with a playful smile.

Wow.

So this is how Light looked when he was a little boy.

For a minute, L thinks about how he used to be when Light was that old. He himself must've been fifteen or something…He was the same pale and skinny boy, with black clothes and eyeliner, finding his own face exceedingly boring. Nothing can describe how happy he was when he finally had black bags under his eyes. Not that anyone noticed the difference with eyeliner, though…He notices Watari smiling out of the corner of his eye.

He's probably thinking the same, now…

He returns to the pictures of Light. Sweet little boy. Extremely beautiful, with a round and smooth but not chubby face, the same caramel eyes but bigger, the same eyelashes, the same boyish smile when he's happy or finds something nice, the same brown locks falling over his forehead and the same tall and slender figure, but without the sharp outline of slight muscles everywhere, and his hands and feet are small.

He looks so extremely soft, L wishes he could take the boy out of the picture book and hug him. Luckily, he's standing next to him, so L wraps his arms around Light, brushes his cheek with his own and ignores the strange and perverted smiles around him. Awww, he's still soft…Yes, he already knew that, but now he finds it even more nice than usual.

'You are so soft...'

'I want too…I want to hug you…'

Suddenly, L feels two arms around his waist. But not Light's. He releases Light and glances down to see Sachiko holding him and pressing her face and those…whatever they call 'boobs' against his back. Ugh.

'Mrs. Yagami, could you release me, please…?'

Sachiko blinks twice and pulls a face like she's considering it. After a few seconds, she declares a 'No!!' and pulls L closer again, forcing the air out of his lungs, and making Soichiro's angriness grow bigger.

'Enough, enough!! We're looking at pictures, aren't we?!'

'Oh, that's right…' She finally releases L.

He breathes in again, thirsty for air. 'Thank you, mister Yagami…'

'It wasn't for you.'

'...'

L ignores him and smiles at the picture of Light in his old school uniform, a blue sailor suit with a little sailor hat, making the color of younger Light's skin come out warm and beautifully. He looks like he's not interested in the camera, but is staring up at the air, like the real dreamer he is. L wonders what he was thinking about. Maybe about the future. Would Light remember?

'Light, do you remember what you were thinking on that picture?'

'Oh, yeah, I remember that one. I think it was imagining how it must be to have a dog. The day after, I found Mickey.'

'So, this page is about…'

L turns the page. Of course, there are the photo's with Light looking incredibly happy, _in love_, with a dog in his arms. The dog has the same roundness in its face as Light, and the same lucky smile. It licks little Light's face and the boy squeezes his eyes shut to avoid the dog's saliva being wiped in them.

The next ten pages are filled with Light and Mickey, and looked at quickly because they're all filled with the same smiles and fluff, what became boring after three pages. But after the tenth one…

Mickey is gone.

The younger Light doesn't look at the camera and his eyes look hollow.

Poor boy…

The Light next to L looks a bit sad, too. L feels a slender and soft hand squeezing his. He moves his thumb over Light's skin and gives him a little smile.

'Mickey…Hey, Mum, turn the page, please, oh- OH, NO!! BACK!!'

'Waaah!! Liiiight!!!'

'Bro is naaakeeed!!'

Light's face turns red. On the next four pictures, he's sitting in a bath, fully naked, with a nice view over where he must've been wearing his swimming wear in the sunshine. In a certain area, he's perfectly white. A strange contrast with the rest of his tanned skin.

On the first one, he's shyly smiling at the camera, on the other ones he's playing with the water and the soap, staring at the ceiling with that same dreamy look in his eyes, and at the last one he's 'playing' with the little Sayu sitting in front of him.

That same little Sayu is poking his dick with a curious look in her eyes, and the little Light pulls a complaining face.

The real-life Sayu rolls with her head over the table, almost hyperventilating from laughing. Misa giggles, her head red, and L clenches his teeth, almost pinching Light's fingers off, trying not to choke on the laugh he tries to repress. After a few seconds, he manages to talk with a calm voice.

'Light, who shot those pictures…? I'm glad you're not the same size down there anymore…'

Everyone glances at him.

'…that would be a scratch on your masculinity.'

Light pulls his hand out of L's painful hold and blushes even more. 'Mum, please turn the page!! I don't want everybody to stare at my dick!!'

'Light, you were a young boy! Eight or so! There's nothing bad about it…'

'And you were the one to take a pick from that…? Those angles are pretty...exciplit.'

'Yes…I thought it was a memorable moment, Light as a virgin…'

'Who knows? He never did it with a girl…'

'My Light is a virgin?! Still?!'

'I wouldn't say that, but-'

'OH LIGHT, I'M SO HAPPY!!'

'Mum, I- Please release me-'

'No, now I'm gonna hold you forever to make sure nothing will happen to your virginity…'

L rolls his eyes, and begins to think of ways to screw Light in his current position. Hmm, a bit hard.

'It depends on your perspective if he's still a virgin.'

'Are you still a virgin, Ryuzaki…?'

'The same way as Light, I guess-'

'A VIRGIN!!'

Light and L are caught in Sachiko's embrace, almost choking. They can feel the angry stare of Soichiro burning the hair off their scalps.

'T-turn the page, someone, _please_-'

The next page is filled with Light running around with a pink skirt around his hips and a tie around his head.

'D-damnit!! Turn it!!'

The next one is Light standing behind a window and pressing his tongue against it, smiling mischievously with a 'na-na na-na-na, you can't catch me, I'm behind this glass...'-look. Yes yes, it's forbidden to lick glass. Who the heck decided to shoot _four _pictures of that?!

He decides to turn it on himself.

Light, sleeping.

'Awww…Cuuuute….'

'You almost didn't change, Light.'

'How do you know that, Ryuzakiii…'

'I sleep with Light every night.'

'You're a poet!! Light rhymes with night!! Wait…You and Light…'

'Yes, we are toge-'

'-Chained together!! They're forced to sleep in the same bed because of the bad handcuff joke!!'

'And every night, we-'

'…talk about girls, how to seduce them and how Ryuzaki should look if he wanted to have a chance with them!!'

'…That's not true.'

'How do you know, Soichiro…?'

'He doesn't.'

'He doesn't want to know.'

'Idiot.'

'NO ONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT!!'

'Gyaaah, look at this one!!'

Light's eyes grow wider than they ever did before.

'OH, GOD!! CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!!'

'Liiight!! You dressed up like Po?!'

'Oh my…'

This time, no one but Light or his parents can stop laughing. Sayu and Misa are banging on the table, heads redder than Light's Po-costume. Matsuda turns around to slam against the wall, Watari makes a strange snorting sound and L hangs around Light's shoulders, burying his head in his boyfriends soft brown shirt, his shoulders shaking.

Light stands in the middle of it, a fire red head and his parents looking at the pictures with sentimental faces.

This must be his most embarrassing day ever.

When everybody finally stopped laughing, Light closes all the photo books and drags them upstairs, taking L and Matsuda with him.

_A/N: Haha, Light's little childhood story...I don't believe crying like that is something Light wouldn't do, btw. He's a cute little boy^^ Older than I am, but okay… I hope it was enjoying:) The idea from Light licking glass came from my little cousin, who licked a window too a while ago, and I found his face memorable^^ The skirt-idea came from my little bro (4 years old) who likes to walk around in a fairy dress and wants to become Tinky-Winky when he's older. But I thought Po fits Light better:3 Then, L=dipsy, Misa=Lala and uhh...Soichiro or Matsu Tinky-Winky? Your choice... Next time: I don't know anymore!! My ideas are so randomXD But...Part 5:D Reviewww:3 (Oh, review about who you think must be which teletubbie!!8D) OMG, weirdXD_


	5. Melon

_A/N: HiyyXDXD__SoichiWinky-lovers: Look at my image:D:D Made with paint, I laughed so hard drawing itXD Sorry for calling Matsu a chicken, he just asks for it. This _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I sure do own SoichiWinky!!8D8D _

_**5. Melon**_

'Damnit. _Damnit. _DAMNIT. **DAMNIT!!'**

'Calm down, Light. I still love you. Very much.'

'Really?!'

'… You know that yourself.'

'…Tell me I'm not stupid!!!'

'That depends on your perspective. But Light, even now I know you like cross-dressing like Po, I still love you.'

'…Is that supposed to make me happy…?'

'I wanted to put it as a compliment, but you don't want to hear it, Light.'

'…A compliment…?'

'A compliment. You are great. And even cross-dressing like Po can't ruin that. And, you have a lover who still likes you after seeing that.'

'…Really…?'

L already knows what time it is.

'Light…'

Light pouts and blinks innocently, so his eyelashes tickle the air.

'I'm begging for your adoration and attention, Ryu.'

'Wha...? Not mine...?'

You'd almost forget Matsuda, isn't it?

'Matsuda, this is a conversation between geniuses, on a very high level. It sounds like a normal conversation, but only if you're a genius, you can understand the secret language we communicate with.'

'…What is that supposed to mean…?'

'You don't get it? Well, I'm sorry, Matsuda, but I have to tell you you're not a part of the genius population around here.'

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

'You. Are. A. Chicken.'

'What is that supposed to mean?!'

'You still don't get it…? You are dumb…'

'Ryu, I said I was begging for your adoration, and all your attention turned to that chicken!!'

'Oh, you want adoration, Light…? Well, that can be arranged…'

L pushes Light lying on his back on his own bed, checks if Matsuda can see everything clearly and slides a hand under Light's shirt, bares a taut, sunkissed belly and lazily draws circles on it. Matsuda almost begins to drool.

'Good God…'

'Haha, that tickles…Ahh…'

'Matsuda, were you staring…? Voyeur.'

'I don't care…Lower, Ryu…'

'I won't until Matsuda looks at a different direction than your belly.'

The two geniuses giggle inside. Matsuda blushes, very hard. It's too simple to make fun of him. But that's what makes it funny, isn't it?

L makes it even worse. He lowers his head and moves his tongue over Light's muscled belly, perfectly following the slight curves. Light closes his eyes and arches his back. Ahh, delicious…And Matsuda's face makes everything perfect.

'Liiight, Matsudaaa, Ryuzakiii!!! It's 3 o'clock, time for some fruuuuit!!'

Interruption.

Kira-Damnit.

L's eyes widen when he hears the word 'fruit'. Light moans in annoyance.

'Fruit?! Where?'

Light grabs L's shoulders.

'On my belly, imagine fruit. Now go on and make our biggest fan sweat. Or do you really want to go downstairs to eat fruit?! This moment was perfect!!'

Matsuda blinks.

'Because I was watching you…?'

'Right. Matsuda gets it.'

'I'm not a voyeur, you just want to be a porn star!!'

'Yeah, you would like that…'

'Light, you have to eat fruit too. It's healthy.'

'This is healthy too!!'

'Not for Matsuda. He might dry from salivating, sweating and spilling other fluids too much, and that's _not_ healthy.'

'Hah, like all that sugar of yours is healthy.'

'Fruit is.'

Light growls and pulls his shirt down. 'Ryu, one day there'll come a moment you will pay more attention to me than to food.'

'When?'

Light blinks, and growls again.

'How am I supposed to know that?!'

L smiles seductively. Hell no, Light is more important than food. And even more delicious. 'Waiting makes it all more enjoyable…'

First, Light's stare is angry. Then blank. Then he begins to smile back in the same way, puts a hand on L's knee and leans towards him.

'Tonight it will be you who regrets saying that.'

'We'll see…'

Matsuda is wrapped up in the sight of Light and L staring at each other like that, their faces only inches away from each other, Light's hand rubbing L's leg higher and higher, the almost visible tension in the air. Uh-oh, he feels himself getting warm and hard at a certain embarrassing place he doesn't want the geniuses to notice…What to do now?!

'Let's go and get some fruit!!!'

Two heads quickly turn at him, like they expected him to say something.

'…At whose side are you, Matsuda…?'

Their stares lower to a certain height that makes Matsuda sweat.

'Oh, on Ryuzaki's!! He's definitely right, fruit is healthy!!'

'Matsuda, what is that?'

L and Light first glance at Matsuda's crotch with not too surprised faces. Then, both direct their gaze at the ceiling at the exact same moment, looking like they're considering something. Then, again at the exact same moment, they stand up and walk towards the door.

'Follow, Matsuda. This time we won't have to punish you for reacting on us like that.'

Light and L walk downstairs, their hands holding, and Matsuda following. Matsuda's mind goes wild over what kind of punishment they could mean.

Once they reached the room, they decide to hide their hold behind L's back. It must still look weird, but allright…

On the kitchen table is a big and good-filled bowl with pieces of all kinds of fruit. Melon, apple, orange, cherries, bananas, strawberries and even cactus, but…Light sometimes shares a bowl like that with L, and he usually only eats a few pieces, L eats the rest and still asks for more.

'Do you think this is enough for everyone, mum...?'

'Of course it is, I made a lot, and Watari and Soichiro are upstairs...'

L takes a fork and begins to pick the melon out of the boil.

'He's still angry?' The room begins to fill with loud chewing sounds. ' This melon is delicious...' Sllurp.

Everyone watches L's tongue slide over his upper lip to lick the melon juice off it, and then over a piece of melon. Then, he picks a cherry out of the boil and ties a knot in the stem with his tongue. Light, Matsuda and Sachiko all shudder.

_He's so cute when eating...Oh no, not again.._

Sachiko nosebleeds again.

'Gyaah, Mum was thinking about angry Dad!!'

'No, I was...'

More wet sounds. L suddenly chills lightly when he feels someone staring at him in a perverted way.

'Are you okay?'

'Oh, I just felt a cold.' Slllurp.

Suddenly, Misa walks into the kitchen. Huh, she was outside…?

'Matsu, where were you? I was searching for you...You left me alone!'

Light chuckles. Now it's Matsuda, haha…

Misa gawks at the bowl that was filled with fruit. Was.

'Heeee, the fruit is all gone!! Misa didn't have anything!!'

'I had two pieces or something..'

'And there was so much!!'

Everyone glares at the sugar addict who innocently sucks his index finger covered with sticky melon juice.

'I feel like everyone's staring at me.'

'YOU ATE ALL MISA'S FRUITS!!!'

'You never complain when I take your cake.'

'But fruit doesn't make Misa fat!!'

'I don't get fat from fruit too.'

'YOU NEVER GET FAT!!'

'I already told you, use your brain some more.'

'Haha...'

Misa glares at poor Matsuda.

'Matsu, do you think he's funny or something?!'

'Well, hehe...'

'Voyeur.'

'Stop calling me that...! It's so annoying...!'

'Don't walk away from the truth, Matsuda.'

'Here's a very true truth: You are mean, Ryuzaki!!'

'No way. Matsuda, how long did you need to figure that out? When telling the mean truth, people think you are mean. But in fact, it would be mean to hide the truth, because then people will live with an idea that's not true, and when they figure out they will be hurt even more. Therefore, you have to tell the truth. But when I told Misa I was a big fan of her after reading Eighteen magazine, I was actually lying. I didn't see her in Eighteen, but in Private, on the list 'Sluts-of-the-year'. Later, I saw her in the Eighteen and I decided she wasn't so bad, and when I saw her in Real-Life I decided to like her, and ignoring the size of her brains. But those brains make her and Matsuda a good couple, because they can talk to each other on a level that's relevant to both of them. If Misa and Light would still be together, both won't be happy because they don't communicate on the same level. Or actually, Misa won't understand Light, and Light would be the victim of Misa talking too much about her clothes and cosmetics and all-'

'-Look who's talking too much!! Misa was on the list Sluts-of-the-year?! No one told Misa!! Now Misa is angry!!!'

Light blinks. Is he the only one who sees through L's lies…? Well, the same goes for L with him, but…The list Sluts-Of-The-Year? L always telling the truth? Well, he always does at the wrong moments, but…

'Ryuzaki, you read the Eighteen and the Private..?'

'Of course I do. It's a very easy and relaxing way to empty my brains. There also was a list somewhere for 'Mr and Miss Universe', but no one looked as good as Light. But I liked it, everyone there looks so dumb. The idea that there's nothing going on in their heads makes me relaxed. That's why Misa is relaxing.'

'Misa was on the lists 'Sluts-of-the-year...'

'Misa, be happy. You are still OUR slut. And Matsu's.'

'Yeah, that's true, but...'

'Gyaah, Misa, you are cool!! I want to be like you!!'

'Sayu, do you want a make-over?!'

'Yeah, can you make me look like you?!'

'Sayu's Mum, will you help Misa?'

'Call me Sachiko, please...Okay, I will help...'

'I want to help too.'

'Ryuzaki? You wear the same every day, you never do anything with your hair, and I just can't imagine you without bags. What do you know about it?'

'Light, what do YOU know about it? What color eyeliner do you need to make your eyes look bigger?'

'Uhh...'

'Do you need foundation when using eye shadow?'

'Well, I...'

'The color white makes your eyes look bigger, and you only need foundation when the skin around your eyes isn't equal before using eye shadow. Totally logical, you should know it.'

'...Wow. This is a totally new you.'

'Like it? You have a side like this too. Let's explore it, we're going to give Sayu a make-over.'

-----------------------------

Only seconds later, L, Light, Matsuda, Misa, Sachiko and Sayu are in Sayu's room, Sachiko and Misa picking out clothes for her and Light brushing Sayu's hair.

'How did you know that actually, Ryuzaki? From the Private?'

'AAH!! Light, you brush too hard!!'

'There are make-up articles enough to learn from. Whether you like it or not, it's very helpful in situations like this. Here, I'll take over brushing her hair.'

'Gyaah, Light can't handle my hair!! Ryuzaki can!!'

'Light is also very bad with rubbing feet. My feet were blue for three days and my shoulders were too.'

'Ryuzaki, you ARE mean...But It's true...'

Light smiles.

'I'm honest. I can learn you how to rub, but I can't help you if I don't tell you you suck at it.'

'Sayu, do you want red lips? Misa is the lipstick champion!'

'Yeaaah!! I want to look like Misa!!'

'Let Light try it. Misa, tell him how to do. You seem to be the best at it.'

'Hey, this is the lipstick from Misa's commercial...CosmeMisa?'

'The name sucks. But judging to the commercial, it makes your lips look like candy.'

L's tongue brushes his upper lip again with a slight 'smack'.

'Have you ever wore lipstick...? You are a guy..' _A very hot one…_

Sachiko's nose begins to drip red fluids again.

'Gyaah, mum, do you ever stop thinking about angry Dad?!'

L ignores Sachiko.

'I've never done this before. I want to try it.'

Sachiko quickly realizes something that makes the blood stream over her face thicker.

'Do you want me to do it?'

L rolls his eyes.

'Fine.'

_Oh my, I'm allowed to touch his lips...They look so soft and kissable...Shall I do it..? Oh no, my hands are shaking... I'm touching his face...His skin is soft and smooth, and his hair...He smells so good...He's...perfect, he...can't be...existing... ... ...my...hands... ...are... ..._

As in a slapstick comedy, Sachiko falls to the floor, leaving L with a red stripe on his face from the lipstick. He suddenly realizes it's not right to ignore her now…

'Mrs. Yagami? Are you okay..? Light, your mother is bleeding all over my shirt, and now she's fainting...'

'Really?! Let's bring her to Watari and Dad!!' Matsuda, help us!!'

'Okay, I'll carry her. Where do I have to bring her..? WOW!! She's heavy!!'

Light looks worried.

'I'll help you, Matsuda...What happened?!'

'WATARI!! Where are you?!'

Watari appears.

'Where is Mister Yagami?'

'In the room of Mister and Mrs. Yagami...'

L looks up.

'Take her there.'

_A/N(drabble): Haha, our hero L^.^ Love him (Light, Sayu, Sachiko, Watari) or just don't know what to do with his...honesty(Soichiro, Matsu, Misa). You just can't hate him, haha:) Even not those who don't like the idea of L even knowing about the existence of makeup. He's a genius, what did you expect?! There are guys in my class who do their nails during class!! Cactus? Delicious!! Seriously!! Aww, a friend of mine also tried to compliment me too last time, but I heard it wrong…SORRY!!XD Next time: Can Sachiko confess her love to L? How will he react? Will Light also explore his female (or actually just gay)-side? Will we finally find out about Soichiro's secret? Will Sachiko find out about Light and L's 'secret'? How many parts will this story actually count? I began with in my head three parts but the next will be...PART 6!!! __Muahahaha!!! Review:3_


	6. RyuRyu

_A/N:D Have fun:) Fluffy, drabble, not making any sense…Just how we all like it, isn't it?^^ (I guess so, since you've been reading over 12000 words of it nowXD Longer than usual, wheeeeeee…XD I don't think that disclaimer thing is necessary anymore8D_

_**6. Ryu-Ryu**_

_... What happened...? My head feels heavy, but I feel so light...I can still smell his hair...I feel weak, like I lost a lot of blood..._

'...And then, she fainted. I already thought she looked a bit sick, she was all pale but her cheeks were fire red.'

'You did nothing to her, Ryuzaki?'

'Like?'

'Saying you are toge-'

'No, I didn't.'

'Phew…I'm glad...'

'Are you already doing better, Dad?'

'Yes. Sorry, guys...I just can't control my feelings...'

'I actually begin to have the idea that this hasn't much to do with us, Mister Yagami. If there's something you want to tell us, you can do it now, if you want to.'

'...'

And at that very moment, the door slams open to let a very happy Sayu and Misa in.

'Gyaaah, Mum fainted!! She's so scary!!'

'Quiet, you girls!! Do you want her to get worse?!'

'Nooo, we just wanted to see her! We never saw someone collapsing due to nosebleeds!!'

'How many nosebleeds did she have today, actually?'

'...two, three...four. Four nosebleeds. But there's not that much blood on your shirt, so I think she's just not doing so well, for some reason'

'I better take it off. Watari, have you brought another shirt with you?'

'No, I didn't. You always wear the same shirt for days.'

'That's not true. They just look a lot like each other.'

'Then...Do you want to borrow something from me? We do have the same size.'

'Waah, that's fun!! Let's give Ryuzaki a makeover!!'

'No, Misa, that's not necessary...'

'Gyaah, fun!! Misa and I will be the Makeover-team!!'

L gulps. 'I mean it. It's okay if I just borrow something from Light...'

'Heh heh, I want to help too, Ryuzaki.'

'Fuck you, Light.'

'Ahh, I'd like that.'

'I WANT TOOOOOOO...'

L turns pale and stares at Sachiko. Light jumps up when hearing the horrific sound coming from his Mum's direction.

'Mum?! Are you awake..? You almost sound like a ghost...'

L positively looks like a ghost, out of shock. A very pretty and scared one.

'Y-you meant the make-over part when you said "I want too", I hope...?'

_I want to do everything with you...Oh, but I don't want you to think about me as a slut..._

'Y-yes...'

L sighs in relief and rolls his eyes. 'Then it's okay.'

_Is he just playing hard to get...? Ohh, he tries to be interesting!! He's so hot..._

'I better take this shirt off. Is it okay to wash it here, Miss Yagami?'

'Y-yes...You can give it to me...'

'Watari, Mister Yagami, the keys of the handcuffs, please?'

L quickly pulls out his shirt and gives it to Sachiko, who immediately buries her face into it. No one notices, L's upper body draws all the attention on L, who looks at everyone with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. He almost rips off Light's shirt to hide himself behind. All those admiring stares are uncomfortable…

Sachiko sniffs the white shirt in her hands.

'Ahhh...'

…_He smells so good...I'm never going to wash this shirt, I'm going to keep it under my pillow forever...And when I die, I want to take it to the grave with me...And then I'll be in heaven-_

'Waah, Misa can't keep her eyes away!! Ryuzaki, I misjudged you! You are hot without a shirt!!'

Matsuda pouts, eyes glued to L's chest.

'Misaaa...You never tell ME I'm hot...'

'Then, you should take off your shirt and look hot like him!! Look, his tummy is cute.'

Misa walks towards L with outstretched hands to feel his belly, but Light is quicker than she is, and lies a hand on it and pulls L against him.

'Hands off, Misa. Only I am allowed to touch his tummy. Hah.'

'Misa, you never touch me like that...'

Soichiro grunts. 'Guys, I'm trying to stay calm. Please stop touching each other.'

'It's Light who's touching me...'

'I said stop.' Soichiro looks at Sachiko. Notices she didn't notice anything. She's staring at L. Soichiro's heart stops beating for a second.

_Does she want to make me jealous...? Why is she staring at him that much...? No way, could it be that she...Likes him...?_

Soichiro's thoughts are too intense to let them interrupt by the girls shouting: 'The Makeover-Team is ready!!'

Misa and Sayu begin to jump and dance around bare-chested L, who focuses on the ceiling, ignoring them. Light walks to his room, feeling uncomfortable by being so far away from L, and quickly comes back with a dark red silk shirt.

'Here, wear this. It probably looks good on you.'

'Yeah, and Misa will make your hair look nice!!'

L's left eyebrow disappears even furtherer behind the thick, shiny, black hair that falls over his eyes.

'Are you saying it doesn't look nice now?'

'Yes, Misa's hair looks better. Isn't it, Matsu?'

'Uhh...'

'WELL?!'

'Well...'

Sachiko begins to look up from L's shirt she's been hiding her face behind.

'Ryuzaki's hair is perfect...'

'Uhh, I agree with you, Mum, but...You really like Ryu, do you?'

_Did I really say that?! I still have to play hard to get!! Think tactic, Sachiko, what should you do now…?_

Sachiko's face turns happy in a second. She has a plan. A very evil one. A master-plan.

'No, he's just a lovely guy. Like you, Light. I bet you are good friends?'

_Hah!! If I can stay close to Light, I will be close to Ryuzaki too. I'm brilliant!!_

A master-plan.

'We are very good friends. More than that. Ryu is mine.'

_Aww, they're such a cute friends...I love it to see that. Now I only have to chain Light to me, and get Ryuzaki all for myself…Here, Ryu-Ryu…Come closer to Sachi-Sachi… _

Light shudders. His mother is acting creepier and creepier every second…

It's a relief to feel L's arms around him, and that skinny chest pressing against his back.

'Light is mine.'

Said boy smiles.

'I'm yours, if you are mine.'

'Then I'm yours, if you are mine too.'

'So if you are mine, I am yours, and that makes you mine and me yours. So then, we're each other's!'

' Aww, you're so sweet…I could eat you.'

Have you ever met two geniuses with a fluffier kind of relationship.

Everyone stares at Light and L standing in the middle of the room, bodies against each other, smiling. Misa and Sayu giggle, Matsuda blushes, Watari only smiles, Sachiko gawks at her own son stroking the bare arms of her Love, and Soichiro grunts again.

'All right, all right, we are done with this!! Sachiko is already doing better, let's do something else. Watari, Sachiko, shall we go down, then?'

_I don't want to see my wife liking that guy...I can't help it, he's a homo so I don't have to worry, I hope…_

'I know something we can do together, Light...'

'Yaaay!! We still have to give Ryuzaki a makeover!! Misa wants to brush your hair!!'

'That...wasn't exactly what I was thinking about.'

'Here, you can wear these jeans!'

'Sayu, stay out of my closet!!'

'Those jeans look too tight.'

'I think it will fit. It probably looks good on your butt.'

Light suddenly gropes L, and he pulls a complaining face.

'I don't want other people than you to enjoy my butt.'

Sachiko doesn't notice anything about L and Light's behavior. She only thinks about touching L's butt herself.

'We need to get you out of those jeans. They're too baggy.'

She blushes again.

'Uhh, I don't want to in front of all those women...'

'You'll have to. Don't worry, they just really like your body.'

Sachiko drools.

'But that's the scary part...'

'Just do it.'

L looks at Light.

'Why do you want me to do that, Light...?'

'Because I'm not very different from them! Hah!'

Light suddenly dives to L's hips and pulls down his jeans, revealing a dark-red, tight boxer they bought together, that perfectly accentuates the shape of his butt. L jumps up and tries to cover himself.

'Leave that!! At whose side are you?!'

Poor L, standing in front of everyone, only wearing a boxer, with a fire red face, one hand crossed over his belly and the other one hiding his crotch, and a very shy expression on his face, what makes him look even more cute. Like everyone else notices too.

'So, now no one can say you're not hot, anymore.'

'Even Misa cannot!'

Matsuda blinks, his eyes glued to what-must-be-behind-L's-hand-in-his-boxers. L notices and tries to hide behind Light.

'But Misa..? When will you call ME hot...?'

'Voyeur.'

'Even almost naked you still call me that! And you ARE only almost naked!! I'm not a voyeur because of THAT!!'

'You still are a voyeur. That will never change.'

BONK

'She fainted again...?'

'Several nosebleeds.'

'Face it, Ryuzaki. She really likes you.'

'What am I supposed to do with that...? Except from the reason that I'm just made to be with Light, there are more reasons why I don't like women. They're scary. This will turn out in a disaster.'

'With you, it'll never turn out in a disaster...'

'Huh, she's awake already?'

'Let's continue this, she'll soon recover, and then she can help us again.'

'I admit that this is scaring me a lot. This is the first time I'm standing in front of so much people with only a boxer on. And three of them are WOMEN!! They have such a scary look in their eyes...'

'Don't complain about them. Just wear these clothes, I want to see how they look on you.'

'But...'

Matsuda and Light grab L's wrists to pull him to Light's room, and Misa and Sayu push him.

-------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, the door of the living room opens to reveal a blushing and shy-looking L wearing Light's tight white jeans, his own old black sneakers, the silk shirt and a thin silver chain around his neck. He feels the sudden urge to run upstairs, let Light rip off all these clothes and put them back in his closet. Not that he doesn't like them, but…all this attention is annoying…

'Ryuzaki, you look splendid.'

'Shut up, Watari.'

Matsuda grabs L's cheeks and pulls at them, almost bruising L's delicate skin.

'Come on, look happier! Smiley smiley smiley...'

Matsuda grunts and falls to the floor when he feels a knee in his stomach.

'O-o-o-ohhhh-'

'Squeeze your own, voyeur.'

'I don't react on that anymore...'

'Voyeur.'

'Voyeur.'

'Gyaah, Matsu is a voyeur!!'

Matsuda looks desperate.

'ALLRIGHT, ALLRIGHT, STOP IT!!! I was watching Ryuzaki and Light just ONE time because I was bored!! There are camera's everywhere!! I was alone!! Can you expect me to click it away, then?!'

'This happened at least ten times, Matsuda...'

'No!! Only eight!! The other times Aizawa, Mogi or the Chief came in!!'

'That makes it fifteen.'

'Arrrgh!!' Matsuda runs at L.

L leans on his left foot…

And lifts his right leg up again to knee Matsuda on a certain overly sensitive spot.

'A-a-aaah…'

Light and Soichiro pull pained faces when they can almost feel that knee hitting their own precious manhood, and Watari takes a step back.

'You wanted to hit me. And you finally admitted you are a first-class voyeur.'

'No...I really did..? A-aaaaaah…'

It's quiet in the room, except from Matsuda's gasps. L looks down on Matsuda lying on the floor, whose hands are holding his own almost slapped-off manhood, and the others just watch.

'_He's amazing…If only I could feel the strength of those muscles…Oh, Ryuzaki…'_

Sachiko feels herself getting warm everywhere, fantasizing about L and that perfect young body...She wants to touch him, see and feel him naked, get closer to him, closer-

'We still have to finish Ryuzaki's makeover!!'

'Yeah, let's do his hair!'

'First, we'll have to wash it, then. Misa won't touch it, your hair looks fat.'

'It only LOOKS fat. It's not really.'

'And it smells like heaven...' Sachiko drools again.

'I will do it. Let's go to the bathroom.'

'Fine.'

When L and Light walk upstairs, they notice more people following them into the bathroom.

'Hey, get out! I don't like it when you are watching us bathing.'

'What?! You two are going to bath together?!'

Soichiro walks away.

'One left, still five to go. Sayu, Mum and Misa, maybe you two can continue Sayu's makeover?'

'Yeaaah!! We will!!'

Misa and Sayu run away.

'N-no, I want to stay here...'

'Why, exactly?'

'Well, uhh...do you guys bath together...?'

'We are chained together, and close. There's not a single problem or other option. Or actually we don't bother about finding one.'

No one cares about the fact that the handcuffs are replaced by two hands holding each other tightly. Not that they don't when the chains are there…

'I want to bath with you two too! It looks like fun!'

'I have an idea. What if you two would bath first, together, and after that we can. In clean water, of course.'

'Yeah, do that!! We'll wait outside, we are after you.'

'Oh, wait. MISTER YAGAMI!! Matsuda wants to bath together with Miss Yagami!! Maybe you want to bath too?!'

'WHAT?!'

'Not true!'

'No, I don't want to bath with HIM...but with HIM!!'

Sachiko points a finger at L.

'I feel very, very uncomfortable.'

'Y-you seduced my wife..!'

'I didn't exactly want to...'

'Let us bath first, then.'

Everyone's gaze is directed to Soichiro now. L notices, briefly smiles at Watari, and pulls everyone but Light out, before closing the door.

'Hee?!'

'The door is closed?!

'Open the door!!'

BONK BONK

'Heh, they will stop soon.'

'I hope. This bathroom isn't that big, is it?'

'No, but that's better for when we have to get chained to Matsuda again, and he goes bathing with Mum.'

'True. Shall we take a shower together?'

'Good idea...My clothes look good on you, you know. Too bad I'll have to undress you...'

BONK BONK 'STOOOP!! I WANT TO COME IN TOO...'

'She's really scary. Is she always like this?'

Light walks to L, lies his hands around his waist and teases the rim of L's silk shirt before pulling it up.

'No, normally she's acting like a band recorder that never stops telling me how proud she is.'

L's hands slide over Light's belly until he reached his pants. He undoes Light's belt and zipper and strips off his jeans, and softly kisses his upper leg.

'I'm proud of you too.'

Light sighs, smiles and lifts up his arms when L pulls up his shirt.

'But she's my mother, she has to be.'

Light bends over to pull out his socks.

'That's true. Do you want to say you are proud because I'm proud of you?'

L hooks his index fingers behind the band of Light's boxers and pulls them down.

'Yeah.'

As soon as he stands up again, Light slides his hands over L's hips and bends over to kiss his abdomen and pulls down L's boxer too.

After that, L walks over to the big shower-hole in the wall. Strange. It looks more like a wall-high fairly big closet without doors, with clean and white tiles on the inside, sprinklers in the ceiling and a crane with a normal shower head in the back of it.

'How do you actually use this shower? I'll try something...AAAH, COLD!! WAH, WAH, COOLD!!'

'TURN IT OFF!!!'

'I HAVE NO IDEA HOW!!'

'THEN, COME OUT OF IT!!'

'Right! Ah, ah, cold..!'

'Why didn't you just turn it off?!'

'I couldn't, it's too cold...'

'Right, but...Who's going to turn it off now...?'

'Well...Be a brave Light and turn off the shower, please. Or warm it.'

'Why can't you do that..?'

'I don't know how. It's your shower.'

'I also don't get how you can turn on the shower while you know it's going to come out of the ceiling.'

'As I said, it's your shower. I didn't know .'

'Hm...Shall we get someone else to turn it off? We are geniuses. Someone else can do it. Watari, maybe?'

'If we are ingenious geniuses, we should be ingenious enough to find an ingenious way to fix this. And don't think you are better because you are smart, Light...'

'... You're right...'

BONK BONK 'EVERYTIME I TOLD HIM THAT HE GOT ANGRY..!!'

'Your Mum and Matsuda are still listening.'

'Shall we ask them? Then we also have a reason to make them stop being annoying and all.'

'Do you really want them to come in here?'

'We'll send them away after they're done here. Then we can shower together, isn't it?'

Light smiles.

L smiles back. 'Do you have something like a bath towel? I still don't like it to see them staring at me, and so do you, I guess.'

'Mum would like it if you didn't wear it, haha..'

Light takes a big, soft bath towel and pulls it around them, pressing his own body against L, who's shuddering because of the cold water on his skin.

'You're wet and cold...'

'You are warm. I like this.'

'Even when you're cold, you're still hot...'

BONK BONK 'LET ME IIIIN!!!'

'Oh, yeah. That's true...'

Light opens the door, to let Sachiko and Matsuda fall inside of the bathroom.

'Hah, hah...Finally I'm in...'

'Mum…Are you okay..?'

'Yeah, always...Hey, why are you wet..?'

_It sure looks very good on you... _

'The shower. Could you please turn it off, or Matsuda, maybe? It's also okay if Matsuda turns off the shower, but...'

'A-are you saying you wants her to turn ME off...?!'

'Correct. Voyeur.'

'Naah...That's mean...'

'Matsuda, I think you should perceive 'voyeur' as a normal nickname now.'

'But he just calls you 'Light...' and I am 'Voyeur'..!'

'Exactly as it is. He is Light and you are a voyeur.'

As that useless conversation between the three males carries on, another master plan enters Sachiko's mind, as a brilliant snake finally finding its brilliant home, as the sun finally shining on that brightest diamond, as that special drop of rain tingles on Sachiko's oh-so brilliant sons head…

She hastily begins to strip herself, and runs in and out of the shower.

'AAAAAAH SOO COLD!! RYUZAKI, WARM ME WITH YOUR BODY!!'

'HEY, WHAT DO I HEAR?!'

'Mister Yagami, do you mind asking your wife to be calm? She's acting a bit scary.'

'WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?!'

'I fell into the shower, and now I'm cold!! I need a hot body to warm me up again…And look!! The perfect coincidence wants that THERE is a hot body, also wet and naked, exactly what I ache for at the moment!!

L looks horrified again and whispers to Light. 'And I thought your Dad was going to be a problem...'

'SACHIKO?!'

'Don't blame mum, Dad. No one can resist Ryu...'

'So it's YOU!!'

'That's not what he said...'

'Why are you two wrapped together in a bath towel...NAKED?!'

'What's wrong with that..?'

Light suddenly begins to smile.

'Dad, if you want to win back Mum's heart, you better turn off the cold shower...'

'Huh?!'

'If you want to be a hero, you better turn off the cold shower.'

'Yes, maybe Watari or Matsuda will do it, and then she might fall in love with one of them...'

'Or maybe both!! Oh, no!! Watari is coming in!! Go, Dad, before one of them does it!!'

Watari, who was coming in that very moment, decides not to ask what's happening. Soichiro stares into nowhere before breathing in and almost posing like a hero who's going to do something extremely brave. As such, he misses the quiet laughter of the two practically naked geniuses, who squeeze their eyes shut prevent bursting out laughing out loud, and Soichiro noticing. Soichiro literally faces the shower.

'Allright!! I'll do it!! Shower, Sachiko, here comes Soichiro Yagami!!'

He begins to undress too, preparing himself for temperatures only this shower can give you in this house. Except from the refrigerator, of course. And the fridge. And…Actually the whole house when it's winter and you open up all the doors and windows. Not that he wants to think about that…

What he should care about, is revealing the varicose veins and grey hair on his legs and butt. And all the fat everywhere. No, not young fat that gives Misa her b-cup, but old fat that hangs in little layers all over his body. He practically has more boob than Misa has. There are some more not too appealing things, but that is for Sachiko to think about. Not that she does…

'Heh heh, your Dad isn't really that smart, huh...? Oh, and he's not too appealing too...If you ever get a body like that...'

'We will get old too...'

'But when we are I probably think different about it. Now we are both sexy-looking and I don't want to think about...THAT.'

'And damn, you look so sexy...'

'You seem to like me a lot today, Light...'

'I'll always do...' They still whisper, but Matsuda is following their conversation. Staring. And drooling.

'Matsuda, what's the big idea?'

'... ... ... Looking...at...you two...?'

'In fact, everyone's looking at you now, Matsuda. I mean, Voyeur.'

Yes, everyone's staring at him. But then, they hear the grunt coming from not-too-appealing Dad, and remember he's about to do something extremely brave and helpful. Sayu and Misa come in too.

'Gyaah, why is Dad naked?!'

Light smiles darkly.

'He's going to turn off the shower...'

_A/N: Haha, now we don't know if the shower problem will be fixed or not!!XD Next time(or not yet): Can Soichiro turn off the shower? Is that enough to get L out of Sachiko's mind? Or...not?XD And we still don't know Soichiro's secret...Well, It was a cliffhanger this time!! OMG OMG XDXDXD Reviewww!!8D_


	7. Fight

_A/N: I kind of updated early, the test week has a strange effect on me...Soichiro, you are so dumb. I fav you:) Possible lime ahead!!:D Possible? Very soft, non-exciplit, even for lime^^ And far too corny. Or maybe I just didn't take that part seriously Not enough to change the rating, definitely. Maybe it could've been rated K+, I dunnoXDXD, but…Oh, well. Besides, the handcuffs are still removed. All of them._

_**7. Fight**_

_Allright...All I have to do is go there and turn off the shower...If I'll do that, Sachiko will love me again...Here we go, one, two, three..._

'AAAAAAAH!! COLD, COLD, COLD!!!'

Soichiro, as intelligent as he is, runs into the shower in an attempt to turn it off. But of course, it's too cold and he runs out of it again. Uh-oh. Did he permanently loose Sachiko now…?

'I knew it. He's far too sensitive.'

'G-g-give me t-that bath towel!!'

'No...'

'GIVE IT!!'

Soichiro pulls the big bath towel away from the two geniuses, who are now practically hugging each other…Naked.

'?!...DAD!!!'

'Gyaaah, they're naked!!'

'I-it can't be...' And Sachiko faints with so much nosebleeds that she totally colours the water on the floor.

'Mister Yagami, please, please give that bath towel back.'

L takes advantage of the fact that Light is slightly broader than he is by hiding himself behind Light.

'Ryuzakiii, don't hide behind me!! Where do I have to hide behind..?'

'Ur mom.'

'Come on...Dad, give it back!! Or at least give us another one...'

'Could everyone stop staring, please...? I feel uncomfortable.'

'...'

'That's your favourite word today, isn't it..? But no one seems to hear it...'

'... Luckily they can't see my-'

Light quickly steps away to leave L in the middle of the bathroom, totally naked and with a slightly girly pose from hiding behind Light.

'Hah, you didn't expect me to step away, did you?'

The girly pose disappears and L gives Light an effective punch against his shoulder, making Light slip over the water lying on the floor.

'Hah, you didn't expect me to slam you, did you?'

Sayu and Misa scream.

'Waaah, naked fight!!'

Light dives at L's waist and tries to lift him up, but his skin is too slippery from the water, and L grabs Light's still dry wrists and pushes him down.

'Hah, I got you!!'

'I got YOU!!'

'?'

Light grabs L's shoulders and turns him on the floor, and goes sitting on L's belly. He smirks sadistically.

'I wonder what will happen when I push you in the cold shower there.'

'I will push YOU there!!'

'No way!!'

Everyone follows the naked L/Light-struggle to the shower, trying to climb on top of each other and pull each other to the shower, until they actually reached it and realize there's something cold hitting them.

Shit.

'AAAH, COLD!!'

'GET US OUTTA HERE!!'

And during that, Misa, Matsuda, Sayu, Watari and Sachiko all gawk at the two naked bodies wrestling and rubbing against each other, their legs tangling up and their arms trying to get out of the shower. And while they finally come out again and take the bath towel back from Soichiro, Matsuda gets an impressive idea...

'Guess what...I will turn off the shower!!'

'Matsuda?!'

'Voyeur?!'

'Yeah, and when I did it, Ryuzaki has to stop calling me that, OR he has to let me be proud of that name by doing Light when I am allowed to watch!!'

'Well, that's not a very hard choice. Go and get it, Voyeur.'

Matsuda undresses himself, making Misa's head even more red, it already was from Light and L. But now...Matsuda has everyone's attention!!

'Matsu?! Matsu?! Go and get iiiit!! We stand here behind you!'

Matsuda takes a deep breath and thinks about everything he finds hot for a few seconds before walking into the cold water.

'A-allright, here we go...C--cold...? ... Oh, the water is kinda refreshing...Too bad I have to turn it off...'

Everyone gawks at Matsuda when the water stops falling out of the ceiling, and Matsuda walks out.

'So, well, everyone, as you can see, uhh...I uhh...did it! Well, Ryuzaki, what do you choose?'

L stares at Matsuda, his eyes comically wide, even more than usual.

'...Wow. I never expected this from...the voyeur. I am surprised. Well done, voyeur.'

'Well?! What do you choose?!'

'I want to maintain my dignity. I am not a porn actor. I will think of a new name for you.'

'What?! Too bad...Why did I give him this option..? I thought he loved it so much to call me a voyeur that he would choose the last option...Too bad, now I'll have to get back to the camera's to see it...'

'Matsuda, you are thinking out loud. We can all hear what you say now.'

'Reeeally, I did?! Such a surprise. But I did it!! I did very well!! I did something Light, Ryuzaki AND the Chief couldn't do!! I AM A HERO!!'

Matsuda begins to dance, hop and jump up, spreading water all over the floor.

'Keep on dreaming. Not as a name but as a truth: Voyeur.'

'...'

'Matsuda, you are dancing here...naked...'

'Wha...?'

Matsuda suddenly slips over the water he dropped on the floor and falls on his butt, staring in shock at the three blushing and giggling creatures, except from Watari the only ones wearing clothes.

They totally forgot the women watching.

'Eheheh...'

'Uhh...Will everyone who doesn't have an obvious organ showing the fact that he or she is male leave, please..? Your staring is...uncomfortable.'

'WE WON'T!!!'

'Never!! Misa will stay here!!'

'Gyaah, you are so funny to watch!! I never saw so many men together without clothes!!'

'Yeah...Stay here...stare at beautiful...'

'Hand over more bath towels, someone, please...'

Soichiro quickly gives bath towels to everyone naked.

'Nnnot fair!! We wanna see more nnnaked!!'

'Actually...Will everyone whose name doesn't start with an L leave now?'

'No.'

'Come on, please. Nothing more will happen if you guys stay here...'

'Enough happened, already...'

'Yeah, Misa's three dream guys are NAKED!!'

'Wait. Since when am I a dream guy of Misa's?!'

'Since I saw your belly!!'

L hides in his bath towel some more.

'Get out. What do I have to do to make you all leave?'

'Do it with Ryuzaki!!'

'Take away that bath towel!!'

'Let me have your legs!!'

'Let me do your friend...'

'Let Misa have the three of you in Misa's bed!!'

'Let me join it!!'

'And me!!'

'Please give me your youth and body, so someone will say something like this to me too...'

'Please go get me some cake with cream and strawberries, Light.'

'...? Hey, you don't have to leave...'

'But I'd still like some cake with cream and strawberries, Light.'

Light sighs. 'Allright, everyone who doesn't leave now, isn't allowed to go in the swimming pool of the headquarters anymore.'

GASP

'GET OUT, EVERYONE!!'

'RUN!!'

'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!'

Only Sayu and Sachiko still stay there.

'Why? It's probably just a swimming pool...'

'One with Ryuzaki in it, if you come at the right time...'

'AAAAH!!'

Sachiko leaves too, leaving a trace of a certain red liquid coming from two certain holes in a certain place called 'face'.

'Sayu? Can you leave now?'

'Allright, but first I want to ask you guys if you are gay!!'

'Without a doubt.'

'Correct.'

'Gyaah, I always knew Bro was!! I was right!! I was right!!'

'You noticed...?'

'Bro never had a girlfriend, and we always watched Mister Universe together!!'

'But I...just discovered it when I begun to like Ryu...'

'Gyaah, I noticed before you how gay you are!! Light is gay, gay!!! I was right!!'

'Get out, Sayu.'

'Gyaah, I have to go out!! You are going to do sexy things!!'

'Your brother asked you very nicely to get out, Sayu.'

'Have fun!! Don't make it too loud, or else Mum will need a blood transfusion!!'

'Watari can do that, and it's not helpful because it will all come out of her nose again, immediately. Sayu, please leave now. Maybe Misa needs help with helping Matsuda dress up.'

'Fun, fun!!! Gyaah, I was right, right...'

The door closes.

Light locks it.

'Phew, we are alone, finally...'

'They're gone. We're alone. Together.'

'In the bathroom.'

'Naked.'

'Let's wash off the creepy stares of everyone who's not here anymore...'

'I'm going to perfectly clean every part of your body…'

L realizes something and turns his head to the shower.

'But first, who exactly is going to turn ON the shower without freezing?'

'It's your fault, trying to turn on one you don't understand.' Light smiles.

'It's not my fault, but your Dads. He bought this shower sometimes, apparently.'

'And Mum's, for making Dad buy one. I never heard him complain about the shower...'

'Turn it on.'

Light gets slightly surprised when L's funny look is replaced by an intense one.

'Okay, uhh...yeah, how do you do this...?'

'It looks like you'll have to turn this one around, and with this one you can install the temperature.'

'But you did it wrong...'

'So? Showers are complicated to make them and their owners look interesting.'

'... Do we have to call Mum or Dad again...?'

'We can do this ourselves. What if you first install the temperature and then turn it on?'

'Uhh...Okay, like this...?'

'That's too cold. The water is nice when it's hot.'

L turns it a little bit higher.

'And then, turn it on.'

Splash.

'AAAAAAAAAH!! Oh, uh, okay, uh...'

Of course, when you warm water, there's still cold water in the pipes what has to get out first. Geniuses.

'Ah, hot.'

'Sure...Come here...'

Light wraps his arms around L and kisses him full on his mouth.

'Hm...'

No talk, just kisses...L pushes Light with his back against the wall of the shower and keeps him close...They hug, kiss, touch, close their eyes and moan slightly as the hot water tickles their bodies. They feel like they're drowning in each other, the steam everywhere making them almost invisible...It could be heaven, a hot, steamy, boiling heaven...Light grabs L's shoulders, now pushes L against the wall, and L makes a muffled sound and deepens their kiss when he feels Light's hands touching his chest and belly, stroking and tickling the wet skin.....

'...Ahh...I've been waiting for this all day long...'

'Me too...You're so good...'

'Ah, so...damn...hot...Light...'

'Yeah, but...'

'...?'

'I feel watched...'

'You're getting as paranoid as I am...We're here, no one's watching...'

'You must be right...Ah...'

'...'

Light suddenly holds his hands still on L's abdomen, where they have been tickling and feeling their way around just a second ago.

'...? Why did you stop...?'

'I really feel watched.'

'Why..? I don't care, please continue...'

'It could have something to do with...everyone standing there...'

'...What?'

'Everyone's standing there.'

'?!'

And yes, Soichiro, Sachiko, Sayu, Matsuda, Misa and Watari all stand in the bathroom. They couldn't exactly see them because of the steam, but the sounds were probably very enjoying too...

Light takes a bath towel off the floor and wraps it around him and L.

'And now. Who's going to tell whát, exactly, are you doing here?! ... Why do I ask that, the answer is already clear...'

'Gyaah, Mum asked me for a hairpin to open the door, and then Matsu came to help and he had the door opened in less than a minute!! I was right again, you guys were doing sexy things!!'

Light feels a wet hand picking against his elbow, asking for attention.

'Light, your Mum...'

'... Mum...?'

'Light...Why, you could've told me...'

'...But...I just found out when I met Ryu-'

'-You knew I love him...'

'Oh. That. Okay...'

_M-my love is together with my son...I'm done, I want to get away from here...Ryuzaki, oh, Ryuzaki…The world we could've lived in together shattered in tiny pieces of precious glass…We'll never be shopping together for furniture for our little house with an expensive bedroom…You'll never be lying on my bed, touching yourself while looking at me…I can't just seduce and grab away my son's love...Grab…Away…!! Hey, that's it!! I don't know how much he loves me, but maybe it's more than he shows!! He's still playing hard-to-get...Great!! My evil, jealous and insane son grabbed him away from me, now I'll take him back!! Ryuzaki will be mine!! Justice will prevail!!_

'Mum, the look on your face makes me worry about your mental state...'

'Gyaah, Mum is thinking about an evil plan!!'

'Watari, let's take her out. She needs to be somewhere without Ryuzaki. Maybe she needs to take a bath with Matsuda?'

'But I want to join HIM...'  
'It's nearly 5:30pm. It's time to cook dinner. You guys, get ready and come out of here. I'll stay here to make sure you can't do things anymore.'

'Dad is mean. But okay...' Light brings his lips to L's ear and whispers with a low and sexy voice: 'We'll continue tonight...'

'Fine. There's no other option and I don't trust the door of the bathroom anymore.'

After Light and L washed their hair (they weren't allowed to wash each other's hair), dried themselves (they weren't allowed to dry each other or share a bath towel), and dressed up (they weren't allowed to touch each other anyway), and L and Soichiro had a fight over if Light is allowed to make decisions on his own, they sit down in the sitting room again, L wearing Light's tight clothes again, making it hard to sit in his usual way. As such, he begins to feel slightly dumb, and begins to move uneasy and scratch his head.

'So, Dad, Mum found out. Now we should at least be allowed to call each other 'sweet'. And everyone apart, why were you in the bathroom?'

'Misa wanted to see you two!!'

'I wanted to see how right I was!!'

'I wanted to see more Ryuzaki...'

'I wanted to check you two.'

'I am a 'voyeur', isn't it, Ryuzaki?'

L rolls his eyes when he sees Matsuda's attempt to look powerful.

'And Watari...?'

'Everyone was there. I wanted to see what was happening.'

'Well, it's clear now. Matsuda isn't the only voyeur around here.

'Heh, now we have something to tell Aizawa and Mogi, huh Misa?'

'Waah, they'll be so jealous..'

Light and L decide to ignore the last statement. L tries to sit in his normal way again, but the jeans painfully grope his crotch. 'Light, your clothes aren't comfortable. They're far too tight.'

'They look very good on you. If you sit in the normal way, there 's no problem.'

'But I don't want to sit like that. If I do, my ability to think decreases with 40%.'

'And your hair looks still the same!!'

L's eyes perform their infamous eye roll again.

'I told you it's not fat.'

Misa walks towards L to feel his hair.

'Waah, it's true!! It feels soft!!'

L slaps away Misa's hand. 'Misa, get off. Only Light is allowed to touch my hair.'

_I want tooo..I still need to find a way to win Ryuzaki's heart...I can try it with this delicious meal, maybe he'll realize how fantastic I am in the kitchen...Heh heh, not only with cooking, heh heh..._  
'Mum is acting really strange. She's laughing very weird, don't you think?'

'Shut up, Light. Foooood is readyyyyyy!! And I decided where everyone's going to sit!!'

Matsuda next to Misa (hellooo, Misaaaa!!!) to Light (Lightooo!!! Matsu is so annoying!!) to Sayu (Bro, why are you sitting here, and not next to Ryuzaki?) to Soichiro(Daaaad, helloooo!!!) to Watari to Sachiko to L to Matsuda.

'I prefer sitting between Light and Sayu.'

_He's still playing hard to get!! How to bring the real Ryuzaki to the surface…_

'Haha, you're so funny...Here, enjoy your soup, everybody!! Ryuzaki!!'

'Mmm, Mum, I missed your soup! You are annoying sometimes, but you are the best cook in the world!'

Soichiro smiles. What about giving her a compliment?

'Yes, I married the best kook on earth. Sachiko, well done.'

'And, does my Ryuzaki think so too?'

Sachiko drools again and doesn't hear her husband's spoon falling into his soup with a dull 'splash'.

'... Do you also have some sugar?'

'...What...?'

'Sugar. Do you also have some sugar?'

_That's usually something you ask the one you love, as a reason to talk to someone, a confession of love…He's so creative and sensitive, sugar in soup…He's not going to eat it, he'll say 'Thank you, Sachiko-san' with a bedroom look in his eyes, everyone disappears, my devilish and abnormal son can only watch, he's frozen from the pain of seeing Ryuzaki falling for _ME_, , and then, he'll lick his lips and-_

Soichiro grunts. 'Ryuzaki...Please...' _You already ruined my marriage... _

_  
_'Haha, don't worry, Mum, he's always like this.'

Sachiko stops smiling and looks from L to Light and back to L, suddenly feels disappointed but decides just to do as he asks.

'A-alright, here's your sugar...'

'Thanks.'

'And, how does your soup taste now?'

'Like there's sugar in it. Spicy and sweet soup, and I like the carrot in it.'

'Haha, Mum, he's complimenting you.'

'Light understands me.'

'D-do you really mean that...?'

'Yes. Now that there's sugar in it, I can taste how this soup tastes. Well done.'

'R-Ryuzaki...Thank you...'

Sachiko's eyes get wet. Sweet, oh, so sweet Ryuzaki…

'I'd still prefer to sit between Light and Sayu.'

Ouch.

'Oh. Right.'

_A/N: Poor everyoneXD Poor Light and L, they finally had their moment together and then Matsu ruined it...Matsu should get laid too!! His time will come too, sometimes...Next time: Part 8!! Will Sachiko win L's heart..? Will Soichiro win Sachiko's heart..? What is his secret...? Will Matsu win anyone's heart...? Is it true that there's yaoi under Sachiko's bed...? REVIEW!!:3_


	8. Photo's

_A/N: 8!!! I don't really know what's going to happen now, but stories seem to write themselves sometimes:D I'm not exactly a fan of thanking everyone who reviewed apart, but...I think it's time to thank some people:D Firrst…__**Black-Dranzer-1119**__:D Thank you for reviewing, and for beta-reading my new story:3 And I want to thank Flor very much. Cuz Flor, ur my reader:3 Without you, I'd never started writing. I love you:) Everyone who reviewed, alerted or favd: Ur too much to thank all apart (hah, hear me showing offXDXD), but…Thank yooo!!! Keep on reviewing:3 Oh, this contains another load of fluff and fanservice…How could it be different?^^ For you:)_

**_8. Photo's_**

'Allright everyone, you can do whatever you want while I'm preparing main!! Light, do you want to help in the kitchen for a sec?'

'If I really have to...'

'Be more enthusiastic. You want to make a good impression on Ryuzaki, don't you?'

Light glances at L and feels weird being more than six feet away from him, but Sachiko had made the pretty panda clear that she wanted to talk to her son for a second. Everyone else now sits down in the sitting room again, and start several discussions about strange subjects. Soichiro's head turns red while L and Misa begin to wonder how bad your sex life must be when your belly begins to show that you'll be reaching the 50 within two years.

Light chuckles, takes the onions and immediately regrets it, because he practically starts crying when he begins to cut.

'Mum, he and I live together, and we're usually chained together. He knows me very well.'

'Really...?'

'Yes.'

Sachiko stops stirring the fresh-made apple sauce in front of her.

'So you know him very well too?'

'Yes.'

The sauce begins to smoke lightly.

'What color socks does he wear?'

'He doesn't like socks.'

More smoke.

'When is his birthday?'

'October 31th, Halloween.'

The sweet sauce begins to simmer.

'What do his lips taste like?'

Light curls his lips in an eager smile.

'Most of the time it's sugar, but when he brushed his teeth it's a delicious mix of peppermint and eucalyptus. And his own delicious taste, of course.'

Sachiko Yagami blinks, blushes from the idea and stares at her son, ignoring the drops of boiling apple sauce hitting her hand.

'So, you two are really homo?'

Light wipes his eyes, wondering why he's actually cutting _onion_.

'How long did it take for you to find out...?'

'You never told me. You should tell things like that to your mother...'

Light grits his teeth, turns his head away and copies L's perfect eye roll when he sees the pout on his mothers face.

'Mum, I found out half a year ago. I didn't have to tell anyone, everyone who has to know noticed.'

'But I never see you...Did you forget me...?'

'No, Mum, you know it now, don't you?'

L notices the strange atmosphere hanging around Light and his Mum and walks away from the couch where he'd been discussing how sexual cherries are together with Misa, and death-glared by Soichiro. He stands up, walks at Light and takes his hand, and throws a 'see-he's-mine'-look at Sachiko she willingly misunderstands as 'challenging'.

'_You want me to fight for you, isn't it…? Well, I'm a real predator, Ryuzaki…I'll catch my devil-possessed son and rip him with my teeth, and then take you by your sweet and soft hand and make sweet and eucalyptus-smelling LOVE to you…'_

L and Light both shudder. Sachiko looks like a murderous rabbit, with that head with those teeth, and the carrot in her hand she'd just grabbed.

And no, a rabbit is definitely not a predator.

Just like Sachiko.

'This is getting awkward. Let's go, Light.'

The two leave Sachiko alone with the onion and the boiling apple sauce, and walk upstairs. Or, actually, the three. Matsuda follows them.

'Matsuda…?'

Matsuda doesn't miss the looming tone in L's voice.

'I have to make sure nothing happens between you!! All the handcuffs are removed, but you guys also don't move away from each other for more than six feet. So I'll stay close to you!! Six feet to Ryuzaki and twelve feet to Light. Or less, of course.'

He suddenly feels dumb when he sees the looks on both geniuses' faces, looking down on him from the highest point of the stairs. Light begins to speak slowly, as if Matsuda were a dumb child, and moves his hands to power his words, like the poor man is deaf.

'Matsuda, what's the _point_…? You take the chains far too _seriously_…'

L stares at the ceiling, like he does more often.

'Actually, if it were us, we won't really move away from each other for more than three feet, isn't it?'

Light slides his gaze over the distance that must be three feet, and then at L.

'I'd say two and half. Shall we go to Mums room and take a look under her bed?'

'Yeah, fuuun!! Let's do tha-'

'-Shall we do that, _Ryuzaki_?'

'If a certain person around here doesn't try to follow us all the time....'

Matsuda pouts.

The two walk to Soichiro and Sachiko's room, a quite big and light room with big windows at one side white walls and curtains, one wall covered with closets made of light-colored wood, a few child-finger-paints of Light and Sayu (Light always had an eye for detail, even when he couldn't even properly hold a brush, L notices), a modern-looking wooden chair with a black dressing-table, a black mat and a man-high mirror, and a big bed with black blankets standing in the middle. L likes it. He didn't really think about it before, but the Yagami's sure do have style. The room makes him think about some hotel-suits he stayed in (not exactly _slept,_ in most of them) but there are really people connected to this room. He suddenly wonders if the brown-eyed wonder next to him was also made here. Then, he thinks about the details of that and decides not to think about that too much.

'She sleeps here?'

'Yes. Hey, watch this. A black box behind her bed.'

Matsuda runs in and begins to clap and dance around.

'Open it, open it!!'

He doesn't react when he receives L's unintended sexy Glare Of Doom.

'Matsuda, this is private. Get out.'

'No. This time I'll stay with you.'

Light hold the box against his chest.

'We won't open it until you're gone.'

'Too bad!! HAH!!' Matsuda dives forward and grabs the black box, hitting Light in his face.

'Give it back.'

Matsuda smiles horny and stares at the sharp outline of L's shoulders, wondering how it must be to press them against the floor with his knees.

'For that, you'll have to wrestle with me, Ryuzaki!!'

'Yuck. WATARI!!'

Watari appears within seconds, as if he'd been standing in the corridor, waiting for someone shouting his name.

'Yes, sir?'

'Please take Matsuda, so I can take that box away from him.'

'As you wish, sir.'

Matsuda begins to struggle and tries to release himself from Watari's sudden and quite strong grip, but he doesn't dare to hit the elderly man, different than with the Light sitting on the floor and touching the spot that's probably hit for the third time today. Matsuda begins to kick around when L comes closer, his hand outstretched to the mystery box.

'EEE!! NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!!'

Matsuda tries to hit L when he takes the box out of his hand, but Watari holds his arms by taking them in a professional wrestlers-hold.

Watari…wrestling…?

Matsuda almost begins to laugh out loud.

'Thanks, Watari. Could you take him out?'

'Of course'

'NOT FAIR!!!'

L closes the door, hands the box to Light, presses a soft peck on the place where Matsuda hit him and creeps behind him, his arms around Light and his chin resting on his shoulder, their bodies pressed together. Light feels L's heart pounding against his back and blushes slightly. L is warm.

'Now, let's see what's in this box.'

L lies his hands on Light's, and they slowly open the mystery black box. They lean over to look what's in it, and in it are…books. Manga's?

'Exactly as we thought. Yaoi.'

'?!, Mum really is a yaoi fangirl?! I actually thought it was something Dad just was very afraid of, and not true…'

'By looking at the pages and the color, I can tell that she's been collecting this over the years and used it a lot.'

'This one dates from 1984!! Wow...Look at their hair!! How old-fashioned!!'

'Incredible. This is boring, all the characters are ugly.'

'Heh, we are much prettier.'

'... You don't think what I think you think, do you?'

'You don't think what I think you think I think, do you?'

'You don't think what I think you think I think you think, do you?'

'I think so, you think what I think, don't you?'

'You think your mother would cheer up when she could see us...'

'...doing it. Yes.'

'I disapprove. I'm not a porn star, and it would be like incest, with you.'

'She would only look at you...'

'Another reason to keep my clothes on.'

L goes with his hand to the bottom of the box and takes out a few pictures of…

'Hey, what's this...? Wow. Yuck.'

'What's...?! YUCK!!'

'Photo's of your Dad wearing your school uniform...?'

'And these poses...Ugh…'

Yes, Soichiro Yagami wearing Light Yagami's school uniform. At every photo, it becomes more and more revealing…

On the third one, Light's tie hangs loosely over the chest hair of his Dad, and the first buttons are undone. Soichiro smiles…Seductive? You can't call the boys currently watching him feeling 'seducted'…

On the fourth one, the tie has disappeared, and the picture has zoomed to another lower region, showing the belt, button and zipper of Light's trousers also undone. His hand is somewhere the boys don't want to look at.

The fifth one is a close-up of Soichiro's facial expression, which slightly resembles the look on Light's face when he's bottom, except from the tongue peeking out and the left eyebrow pulled up and causing wrinkles in his forehead.

L stares in a mixture of disgust and slight amusement at the pictures of the Chief of the Japanese Police Force seemingly posing as a male model showing underwear, perfectly showing the difference between his own and his son's body. L pulls up a well-hidden eyebrow.

'What's the meaning of this? It looks like something your parents did together…'

Light's hands begin to shake and L notices his lower lip thrilling slightly when Light goes through the other pictures.

'On this one he isn't even _wearing_ anything...'

L feels Light's body getting weaker, like he's going to cry. He pulls his arms around him more tightly.

Light slowly shakes his head and blinks in denial.

'No. I never wanted to think about my parents in that way...'

'Your parents are idiot. I'm so glad Watari has no one-'

Light snaps his head to the side.

'He's always spying on you, Ryuzaki.'

L stares at the boy in his arms in disbelief and blinks three times.

'He doesn't.'

'He does...'

'He doesn't.'

'He does...'

L tries not to collapse on Light's back when he considers it.

'Are you saying he's a pervert...?'

'No, he just likes observing you.'

The dark-eyed genius thinks of a good way to get out. This can't be true.

'Only the last few months. So he's spying on you.'

'He thinks no one notices because everyone's staring at you.'

'That's uncomfortable...'

'Everyone likes you. Mum, Matsuda, Sayu, Watari, Aizawa, Mogi and even Misa now.'

'But why...? Aizawa?! It's annoying, I don't like their attention for those reasons...'

'Accept it. You're hot.'

L pouts.

'…'

'Do you want me to tell you again?'

L lies his head on Light's shoulder again and wishes they hadn't even left their bed this morning.

'Your attention is nice, but everyone else...'

'Nothing for you to complain about things like that.'

'It's annoying.'

'Watari said that before the Kira-case you usually didn't talk with people in a normal way.'

'When did he say that?'

'You were sleeping on my shoulder. Then he came to me and said how happy he was that you got me. He never saw you sleep that much, and especially not on someone else's shoulder, and he never saw you smiling this much, by what he probably meant that you got really hot the last few months.'

'He said that..?'

'Yeah.'

L sighs and pulls a considering face.

'Actually, it's true. I've never been this happy in my entire life. And this is the first day in years I'm not spending on solving cases, or thinking about them.'

'You're cute when you say things like this.'

Light turns around to wrap his arms around L, pulls him into his lap on his back and kisses his cheek. L smiles and closes his eyes.

'You make me happy.'

L now practically lies on his back in Light's lap. He puts two hands around Light's face and pulls him into a harsh kiss and pulls Light over him, so Light is lying on top of him. After not too long, both begin to pant slightly and feel something hard growing against their groin-

'GUYYS, COME!! DINNER'S ALMOST READYYY!!'

It's quiet for a few seconds.

Light grunts and sits up, pulling up L too.

'Yeah, let us first fucking COME before we have to go back and see that rabbit and ruined porn actor again.'

'This happens every time when we have a moment for ourselves...'

'We'll have time enough after dinner. Let's hide this, it's better if she doesn't know that we know this...'

'Or this.' L points at his own lower regions, still clad in Light's white jeans, forming a slight tent.

Light blushes. 'Right.'

_A/N: Yesyes, I was practically horrified during a certain thing concerning this story…Eww, Soichiro, what do you do?! And what's with Watari...NEXXT!!:D_

_MY TEST WEEK IS OVER!! And within three hours, I'll be camping out with my lovely class!!3 Which will be separated next year…:( I. See. You. Laterrr^^ Hope for reviews when I come back. Here I go again. Like most of the other authors. But it's just fun:D Every review is one:D Aaargh, I hate begging…Just do, okay?:) Seriously._

_:3_

_Seriously._

_XDXD_


	9. Tomatoes

_A/N: Hello. Good to see you all again^^ Slight OOC-L, I rewrote the whole scene because L sounded like a 13-year-old girl thinking she's ugly. And L is far from that. Hug L!!3 Awww, he's so soft…(no, only his skin. SoichiWinky must be softerXD) And, I felt like it was time to change the rating. 1) L's horrifying memories from when he was eight 2) I'll probably forget later when it's really necessary. 3) Actually all Sachiko's thoughts should be rated 45+ (what is that? MAAAAAA or something…?) I can't say everyone who's younger than 16 has to move away, if I do I'll have to wait four months to continue this story, heh heh…XDXD But I warned you!!XD (I bet everyone ignores^^) Have lots of horrifying fun…BTW, I just felt like I had to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover too, thank you for your reviews so far and adding this story to ur community^^ Every time I see 'UP! DATE! REAL! SOON'! I know this is worth writing…Haha, I'm getting fluffy…But I mean it^^ This one's for you:) *corny MLM-mode: On*. Ennjoy^^ Oh, and I just found out this title doesn't make sense at allXDXD_

_**9. Tomatoes**_

After half a minute sitting in Light's parents room, waiting for the evening wood to go away (nothing else happened, it would be a shame to break all the build-up tension in a minute, according to L), our two favorite geniuses walk away from the cursed room with the horrible, shame-filled and even more cursed black box to join everyone else with dinner. Hey, no dinner. Sachiko is still cooking and Matsuda and the rest else are chatting in the sitting room, Matsuda sending death glares to L(or at least trying to) for sending him away when the box was about to be opened. Light sighs.

'Mum…You just said dinner was ready.'

'No, Light…I want to talk to you for a minute. Ryuzakiii…You don't have to listen to it. Light could say things that might hurt your feelings.'

L doubts if Light would really say something that could 'hurt his feelings' without getting kicked in his face, even when he's not around, but he decides to leave. His calculating gaze slides over Sachiko's face for a second (_'Oh, he's trying to seduce me again, that look says enough…Wait outside, Ryuzaki, I'll come to you later after dealing with my jealous, disgraced and cursed son, and we'll be GOING on for hours…')_, and he turns around.

'Right. I just wanted to talk with Watari…'

Watari notices L waving at him to go with him to the corridor. L brings his face to Light's ear to mutter a 'Good luck' in it, and Light closes his eyes for a second and does the same. Oh, god. He already knows what his Mum will be complaining about.

L and Watari walk to the corridor. L mentally takes a deep breath and turns to his butler slash sort of uncle/Dad.

'Watari?'

Watari smiles polite and caring to L.

'What is it, Ryuzaki?'

'What do you think about me?'

'What do you mean? Are you worried about what others think? That's not like you.'

'Am I hot?'

'Hot?'

L moves his feet uneasily.

'Do I stir up certain feelings about-'

'-Strong people look 'hot', isn't it?'

'No, weak people just don't look hot.'

It's quiet for a few seconds. L's left foot slides anxiously over his right lower leg and makes a brushing sound, together with the voices coming from the sitting room. Watari wonders what the problem is. L looks embarrassed, and slightly out of character.

'You're right. But. You're a very special and nice person who's still untouchable and intelligent. And you're very beautiful.'

'I have black bags under my eyes, I don't walk straight, I'm even skinnier than the average anorexic, my eyes are too wide and my face is pale. I get I'm great in my own way, but why does everyone have to like that?! I don't like the attention…'

L's second sigh isn't just mentally.

'… And someone also said that you are always looking at me too...'

'Who said that?'

L hesitates.

'... Light.'

'Light is very proud of you. And he's right, you're very interesting to watch. Don't worry, I'm far too old for nosebleeds and voyeurism for you. Does it make you feel uncomfortable to be watched, Ryuzaki? Most of the time it's you watching others. This must be new for you, am I right?'

L feels suddenly knocked out of his balance. It's true. L usually only watches others, without being studied himself. And it's also strange to actually be knocked out of his balance like that…Even not Light manages to do that very often. Never, actually…When Light knocks L out of his balance, he gets a foot in his face or he gets cut off by L eating his mouth. And L couldn't do that with Watari. Eww.

'... Yes...It is...'

'Don't worry about it. Have you already asked Light about this? He looks like he's gotten used to attention.'

'Not really...He complimented me for being hot. And I like his attention, but everyone else...'

'Maybe you should get used to this kind of attention. You're planning on showing your face more often, right? As soon as people look at you for a shorter or longer time, they discover the fact that you are both unusual and pretty, and, regardless of gender and age, they will look at you. I think that's another reason why so many people, yes, including me, like to look at you. You are very special in your own way. Strange and pretty at the same time. That makes curious and nice to watch, right?'

L pouts.

'... It's still uncomfortable.'

'Well, Light is perfect for you, isn't he? And you for him, you can keep him on earth. I watched him too and he's not the cold person he was before he was with you.'

'How do I keep him on earth?'

'You tell him that he's not better than others, and he's listening too. You both found someone who fits your rhythm.'

L realizes they're not talking about what he wanted to. He thinks about everything Watari said, searching for something that could confirm the fact that the older man can't be hot for L…But he fails. He decides on trying something else.

'So, Watari…You're not some kind of a voyeur…?'

'No, I'm not. Don't worry, Ryuzaki, if I would've been doing those things to you, I'd have done it already.'

That doesn't sound reliable…If Watari would've done things like that, he'd lose L. And then, he'd totally disappear, and there wouldn't even be anything left to watch and fantasize about. Who knows, maybe Watari likes to spy at him sleeping or showering…L suddenly thinks about all the times he was bathing, and Watari brought him cake or something…. And the monthly health-inspection…? When he was younger (he didn't want it anymore when he was thirteen), Watari used to trace his body for strange spots or other things that could show diseases or something…Not his most private parts, but he _was _only clad in boxers and submissively lying on his back or stomach…

'Ryuzaki, you don't have to worry. I know what you think, and I don't feel any physical attraction to you, even not when you're bathing or I have to touch you for your medical examination. That wouldn't be right, right? I'm more attracted to older people.'

In less than a second, a certain memory concerning Roger and Watari sticks itself to L's mind, and stays there until he notices Watari smiling kindly, and comes back to the corridor of the Yagami's with his mind.

'What is it, Ryuzaki?'

'…Do you remember the Roger-incident?'

A sudden surprised and ashamed look appears on Watari's face. L? He and Roger? He probably means…Poor young boy, seeing things that Light Yagami wasn't allowed to see until just a little more than half a year ago…And really remembering it..?

'You noticed that? You were eight…'

L ignores the urge to bang his head to the nice and clean white wall of the room. He was EIGHT!! Children who are eight shouldn't be searching on Google for 'why man pushes dick in other mans ass', to find some gay porn site that confirms what they were thinking: 'Hetero people do things like that for pleasure or to propagate, but gay men prefer others from the same gender, and therefore have to screw another hole if they feel like it.' L still can't believe he positively does things like that himself now, but he doesn't want to compare himself and Light to Roger and Watari. And you just think different about things like that after seventeen years. With Light. Without Light, he'd still dislike it. L sends a death glare at the poor man in front of him.

'It was one of the first impressions I ever had of you. I won't forget that easily…'

Watari notices L's eyes turning into holes when he must be thinking about what happened years and years ago, perfectly remembering everything in detail…

'…You have always been a genius…'

L can't help but close his eyes for a few seconds.

--------------------------------

'Mum, you look pale.'

'...Oh, I'm fine...'

The Disgraced Son is standing in the kitchen again, and again cutting the onions his Mum had left for him. Now they'll probably eat later because onions are better when baked longer…Light tries not to think about the things he has seen under his mother's bed just a few minutes ago. And especially not about his Dad who sits on the couch, eying him through his thick glasses. Light smiles a weak smile and turns back to his Mum.

'Are you sad about me and Ryu? You wanted to talk about that, isn't it?'

His mother tries to ignore him and concentrates at the vegetables she's cutting at the moment. Light rolls his eyes for the tenth time that day.

'That's a yes.'

'… …Yes.'

Light turns his face away from her to pull a cynical 'You mean it…'-look, and suddenly realizes he hasn't done that in a while. Wow, he sure hasn't seen his mother for a long time…

'This is awkward. Are you really in love with him? And what about Dad?'

'Adults are complicated, my little Light...'

Light feels his eye twitch. Little Light. He has cried for hours once, because she called him 'Yes, sweet little, cute bunny of mine, defenseless, soft and protectable young childish sweetheart…' when he was six. She was in an extremely loving and protective mood, and Light fell from the stairs, and apparently looked so cute that Sachiko had to call him that. But she still…?! Light sighs and really wishes L was there.

'Mum, I'm an adult too.'

Sachiko blinks.

'Ow. Really?'

Light grits his teeth. Where is L?! Damnit, does he have to do this alone…?

'I think I can understand complicated things, Mum.'

'OK...Listen-'

'-I'm already doing-'

Sachiko is definitely bad at the infamous eye roll. She stops for a second, thinking what would be tactic to get Light off her beloved Ryu-sama.

'-Light. I'm nearly 42, I feel old. I want to feel young. And I think someone like HIM can make me feel like that.'

Light frowns his eyebrows furtherer.

'... So, you don't really love Ryu, you're just jealous because he's still young.'

'No, no, of course not...I really like him...'

Light holds still for a few seconds to wipe the onion damp out of his eyes.

'Mum...Why don't you go to bed with Dad? You almost look like you became a virgin again because you didn't have any exciting adventures the last ten years.'

'The whole Kira-case kinda distracted your Dad...'

Sachiko ignores the amber eyes of her son boring into hers when he looks up at her.

'Without the same Kira-case Ryu wouldn't have been here.'

She blinks.

'Really...? What is he...? Does he work for the police too? But he's at the university, like you...'

'Actually, he's only there because of me. He suspected me for being Kira and he wanted to observe me. I joined the case and that was the perfect ground for a relationship.'

Sachiko doesn't sound half as shocked as she should be when hearing her son being suspected of being Kira.

She blinks stupidly.

'…He's as smart as you?'

'Yes, perfectly.'

Now, she smiles dumbly. Like plastic. Her eyes don't smile.

'You really found your love, did you?'

'Why on earth does that make you smile?'

'It's cute! Ryuzaki makes my son happy, and he's a genius too!!'

'You scare me.'

Light chills. His Mum's eyes look strange. Not healthy. _Did she also act like this when she fell in love with Dad…?_

_Ryuzaki is a genius too. He apparently fits my son. I'll see him more often then, but together with my son, talking in that Genius-language only Light could understand when he was younger…Do I want to hear that…? The distance between me and him…He probably feels it too…Wait. He feels it too. He is a genius, he can easily understand ME. What a perfect way to bind us!! And, I have experience with geniuses!! Right, how to win his heart…? What do you have to do to make Light happy…?_

Sachiko suddenly remembers Light really loving the Teletubbies when he was younger.

'Does Ryuzaki love the Teletubbies…?'

Light frowns his eyebrows furtherer under the shining locks falling over them. The Teletubbies…? He somehow can't keep track on his mother today…

'What?!'

'No, no, leave it…I'm happy!!'

_He's a genius. He noticed everything. And his ways to show me he loves me and wants to **** me are too complicated and smart for me to notice…_

_  
_'Now he can come here very often, and he's always welcome in here!!'

'... You really scare the light out of me.'

'And then, there's no you anymore, isn't it, Light? Heh heh, heh...'

Suddenly, Watari and L come in too. L notices Sachiko smiling and decides Light has made her happy again, and hopes her attention will turn back to the Moustache sitting on the couch…Wait. No. She looks hungry for him again. Shit…Does he really have to accept these evil eyes practically molesting him…?

'Are you a genius too, Ryuzakiii?'

L represses the urge to sigh again. Stupid older adults…

'... Kinda.'

'Reeeeally?'

'…Yes.'

Sachiko begins to drool heavily. Very heavily. L wants her to do him. She just doesn't know which signs he sent her.

Light walks over to L and gives his neck a soft peck, and L wraps his arms around Light and tries not to get aroused too much by the lips of the brunette. Light…Where have you been when I needed you the most…

_Ohh, that must be a sign…Light is my flesh and blood, right…? So, by hugging Light, he tells me actually wants to hug ME!! Oh, oh, Ryuzaki, you are so subtle, fine, delicate, light… Come here and hug ME…_

Everyone ignores Sachiko hugging the air.

'And, what did Watari say?'

L shrugs and keeps his arms around Light. Poor boy does the same, but just a bit too tight. The conversation with his Mum must've been hard…

'Oh, he doesn't stare at me for _those_ reasons…He just noticed the combination of strange and pretty.'

'Are you talking about yourself now…?'

L smiles. Only he (and Watari, maybe) notice the slight sarcasm under the faked surprised tone in Light's voice.

'Who's the one who's always saying how pretty we both are…?'

Light smiles against L's skin.

'Not me…'

'Yes, you.'

'Not me.'

'Yes, you.'

Light softly bites the white softness.

'Not me-e…'

'Yes, yo-ou…'

'No-Hm-'

L has grabbed Light's face and pressed his lips against Light's, making him shut up. Light first widens his eyes, but then understands the game they're playing and teams up with L by visibly opening his mouth to allow L's tongue access. He wraps his arms around L, and presses his crotch against L's when the sexy panda slides his hands over Light's hips. Everyone gawks at them, some aroused, some giggling and some downright furious.

_Shit…But now that Sachiko knows, I don't have any excuses left to make them stop kissing..._

Watari sniffs. 'Excuse me, but I believe something in here is smelling like fire.'

Sayu giggles and jumps up.

'Those two!!'

Watari glances at her.

'I'm sorry, but I have to say I'm serious.'

Matsuda sniffs too, noticing the smell of burning onions next to the other delicious flavors hanging in the air.

'Hey, I smell it too...HOLY CRAP!!'

L and Light immediately stop making out when they hear everyone screaming.

WHAT?!

'THERE'S FIRE!!'

'THE KITCHEN!! IT'S BURNING!!'

'QUICKLY!!! PUT IT OUT!!'

--------------------------------

'And that is what you get for making out too hot. The whole dinner is burned. Are you happy now?!'

Everyone sits in the sitting room, disappointed by the fact that all the food (including Sachiko's perfect kitchen) has burned away, and the fire fighters were too late to save it. And, all the men in the room feel slightly ashamed for forgetting the fire extinguisher next to the front door. Nope, no heroes today…L and Light are on some sort of holiday, and to wash away their embarrassment, they decided they don't need to turn off showers or put out fires today. The fire fighters were pretty hot guys, actually…Both wonder how the other would look as a fire fighter. Smoking and sweaty, and-

'-Stop dreaming!! I said, what will we eat now?!'

L decides to think about this fantasy later.

'I think we better wait for Watari to make something.'

'No! I am your hostess, I will make you something!!'

'Mum, you're drooling again...'

Sachiko walks to Light who's currently stroking L's hair.

'NO, I'M NOT!!'

Light doesn't respond to her, but turns to L.

'Blegh, she spitted up in my face...'

'I'm not going to lick it off. Wash your face before I touch you again, Light.'

'Allright...'

L and Light walk to the bathroom, holding hands and not looking at anyone. Once they reached it, Light splashes the cool water in his face and sighs.

'Yuck. Really, I never ever saw Mum drooling over someone, and you just make her do that AND have nosebleeds every time.'

Ouch. L's newfound weak point.

'I didn't ask for it...'

'She just needs to see how she belongs to Dad.'

'Turning off the shower didn't work. He kinda failed.'

Light blinks and dries his face.

'What about making them doing each other? They had a kinda...loud sex life before Dad went working on the Kira-case...'

L considers it.

'Right.... Shall we tell them to do that?'

'...No fun. No, better to do that without exactly telling them...'

'What about making them thínk about their sex life so they wanna fresh it up?'

Light blinks.

'Do you think what I think?'

L smiles.

'Do you think what I think you think?'

'Do you think what I think you think I think?'

'Do you-'

'-I think we better stop with this.'

'Correct. But first, is all the drool removed from your face?'

'Uh, yes...Wh-'

L places his lips on Light's and kisses them, before letting go and pulling him back to the stairs.

Light blushes heavily.

'Let's go now.'

--------------------------------

'Oh, hello, where have you two been?'

'Washing off the drool on Light's face after Mrs. Yagami drooled over him.'

Light smiles at the almost shining paper in Sayu's hands.

'Hey, Misa, Sayu, what are you reading? The Cosmopolitan?'

'Yeeaah, look at this!! It's an article about what-to-do-when-your-sex life-gets-boring!!'

L flashes a delighted smile at Light.

'Just what we need!!'

Matsuda blinks.

'What? Is your sex life boring?'

Light looks at L innocently.

'Maybe...How do you know if it is...?'

L dramatically gasps and puts his hand in front of his mouth, much like a shocked Misa when she realizes she's done something stupid.

'Now that you say it...Every time we do it is the same!!'

Light sighs eagerly.

'Yeah, every time is so steaming hot...'

'And good, ever-lasting and perfect, and every time it gets better and better...'

'And when it's clear who will be seme-'

'-Most of the time that's me-'

'-we just go and after some time we both c-'

'ALLRIGHT, ALLRIGHT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!'

L and Light smile. Exactly As Planned…

'Dad, is your sex life boring, then? Let's compare!!'

'How often do you do it, mister Yagami?'

'Well...' Soichiro blushes and doubts if he wants to compare himself to the far too hormonal boys in front of him.

'Dad, let's ask it in a different way. How often did you do it before the Kira-case?'

Soichiro gulps. Is this what they call 'qualified information'…? 'Well...'

Light sighs.

'Sometimes I counted it. Traumatic, it was, but I counted two times a week.'

L waves with his hands, looking pretty much like a stereotype gay guy.

'Oh, that's average, isn't it?'

L, don't act too out of character…Light smiles and decides to join him, places his hands on his hips like a girl showing off about her new purse.

'I think we do it one or two times a day.'

L gasps again.

'Or more. More than the average, isn't it?'

He chuckles darkly.

'Do you remember the time I blind-folded you on the rooftop, and did you?'

Light shudders.

'That was terrifying...But great.'

'Maybe your Dad should do something like that too. Mister Yagami, why is your face all red and sweaty? I think you and Mrs. Yagami better go upstairs to do something about that. I think you should also do something about the intensity of your sex life. '

Light pulls his parents to the stairs.

'Come on, it's healthy!! Just do, worse than you two having sex is you two having no sex. Right? Have fun!!'

Light closes the door and turns his head away from it when he hears the giggling coming from the stairs.

--------------------------------

_A/N: *corny MLM-mode: Off* Hellooo!!:D Everyone who reads this has ignored the ratingXD GOT YOU!! Haha, you're disappointed in the lack of lemon, isn't it?^^ Well, you'll have to wait for that, haha!!XD No, seriously, I hesitated if I should change the rating for something so silly, but…I did it^^ YAY Now I can officially make this as 16+ (or 18, depending on ur perspective) as I want to!!:D And I'll probably use it the next chap…But that'll probably be horrible too. SEE YA!! PS next time will probably be the last one before I go to France, after that one it'll be…NOTHING for an entire month!! Awww...:(_


	10. Pizza

_A/N: Right now, I'm eating a cup of chocolate mousse without a spoon or anythingXD There's no better way to eat it than to just lick it out:P Oh, and the next part was one of the typical 'Keep your mind blank while writing'- things. Yesyes…You should do so too^^ Hihihi…And this chap has been cut for…I have no idea, but I cut out a shitload of useless conversations, some of them not fitting the story. A lot of pointless jokes, drabble and first Light and L were lying on the rooftop and talking about death, and I cut that out to leave for another story…Most of it only filled up the amount of words that was reaching the...much more than 6000XD. Much, much more. And to me, it became boring. And then, I'd have to leave the last scene for the next chap and that would be a shame…In my opinion^^ Loved to write that one:3 READ!! Oh, and ignore the size of the scroll-thingey...There are a lot of short sentences and rules with only '...' on them. Ennjoy and take a break at the ***-things if it becomes too muchXDXD (haha, I have read enough one-shots counting 6000 words...XDXD And this is only a CHAP.) Still enjoy^^_

_**10. Pizza**_

_'Gyaaaah!! They're going upstairs!! After a talk about sex life, Mum and Dad are going upstairs!! I know what they're gonna do, they're going to do bad things!! Very bad things!! Gyaaah!! Woooo, Bro and Ryu-chan are following them!! What are they going to do?! Baaad things…!!'_

***

'Ow, Sachiko...'

'My Soichiro...'

'Ow…You know...I almost forgot this...'

'I didn't...Every day I thought...'

'Ow...My love...'

Rushing blankets, sounds of people moving and other, better-not-to-mention-things audible in the dark room with two people doing indescribable things in their own bed.

'...'

'...'

'I love you, sweetie...'

'...'

The sounds stop.

It's quiet.

The room is quiet.

Yes, a nice and quiet room for only the two of them...

'Did you call THAT sex?!'

Soichiro jumps up by hearing the deep but deadly sarcastic voice he knows too well after more than half a year. And, he notices the brown-eyed wonder next to him he and Sachiko made in exactly this same room.

'WHAT?! YOU TWO HERE?!'

'Yes, we here.'

'WHAT, MAY I ASK YOU?!'

'To see if you actually had a sex life and weren't going to read or just fall asleep after going upstairs.'

'WHAT?!'

Light's voice slightly thrills when he speaks too.

'I actually didn't want to know anything about my own parents in their bedroom, but you two are so annoying outside of it so I wanted to check...'

When the soft sobs from the back of the room become audible, everyone turns around.

'R-Ryu...y-you, I...I'm so sorry...'

'For what?'

'F-for...Seeing us together must break your heart...'

'Why, exactly? Saying goodbye to my own sex drive? The sight of you two thinking you're having good sex? This didn't even come close. You say 'ow' in the very beginning of the foreplay.'

'...What...?'

'Light, you said your parents used to be loud. Louder than this?'

'Yes, too loud. Very loud. More than...This.'

L notices Light looking away and begins to smile inside, and makes sure to keep his face perfectly blank when he performs something that makes the blood in the room boil for several reasons.

'More like...this? Ah, ah, Light, faster, harder, FUCK-Ahh-'

Light blinks but joins in in seconds.

'Oooh, Ryu, you-ooh, so good, hnn-'

'Oh-ah, ah-don't –ah, ahhh…don't stop, ah, please-ah-don't sto-op-'

Perfect teamwork. Perfect timing. Perfect performance.

A well-deserved 9.8.

And Sachiko colors the black blankets a strange dark red with her blood.

'YOU TWO!!'

L's stare has never been this blank.

'Yes, Mister Yagami?'

'OUUUT!!!'

Light pouts.

'Allright...See you two downstairs...Bye, Mum, Dad...'

Light and L grab each other's hand and make sure to touch bodies when they walk out and ignore Matsuda standing in the corridor.

'Phoo...They're impossible, aren't they...?'

Soichiro notices the blush on his wife's face.

'Sachiko, do you love Ryuzaki?'

'No, I don't love him. He's just a sweet little boy. I didn't marry him, isn't it...? You made me remember again.'

Soichiro represses a snort.

***

'Light?'

'Hm?'

'Tell me your biggest fantasy.'

'Oh...Doing it surrounded by mirrors.'

'Sounds pretty...interesting.'

'Yours?'

'Undressing you in the kitchen while covering you in cream, fruit and chocolate sauce and licking it off.'

'But that means I have to be uke again...'

'You ARE the uke in our relationship...I just dominate you.'

'Not true, I kick your ass off.'

L lifts his foot up and gives Light a soft push against his ass.

'No, I am the one who kicks YOU. See? I am right, again.'

'And in the shower, today? YOU were the one making sounds there!!'

'That was because I allowed you to be seme. And you didn't even touch my-'

'That doesn't make you seme!!'

'See? You are losing control now, Light...I am not.'

'But why do I always have to be screwed up and humiliated and-'

'You find making love humiliating...? That's not what I think, Light...' L pulls a sad hurt-panda-face.

'No, it's humiliating to be put in the submissive role every time!!'

'You look like you are enjoying it, every time.'

'And the times I was seme?!'

'For the second time, because I allowed you to.'

'I tied you to the staircase!! Do you call that 'allowing me'?!'

'I could've been kicking your crotch if I wanted to.'

'But you didn't.'

'I liked it, just how you like it too.'

'...!'

'Light, it's clear how it is...You are a sweet little teenager who rules everything and everyone all day long, and you find me sexy because you can't get on top of me every time you want to.'

'And you are a bastard who used to be a virgin until he was 25, who acts like an idiot all day long and has no social skills, or most likely you're hiding them until you take me then it's like blowing me away and just and only and-'

'Hee-hee...Light is secretly in love...'

The voice comes from behind the two geniuses walking to the pizza corner due to the burnt dinner, and because they needed to get away from Soichiro and Sachiko for a second. And the voice follows them, follows their conversations and most of all their asses.

'MATSUDA, ON WHAT PLANET DO YOU LIVE EXACTLY?!'

L smirks.

'Matsuda seems to have even less experience than I had until a while ago...'

'Why am I a virgin and you not?! I'm older than you are!!'

Another perfect and positively gay-looking eyeroll.

'Only a year. Go and do Misa...She wants you.'

'Only because you took Light away from her!! It has nothing to do with me!!'

'No, you two think on the same level.'

'Wha...? Are you saying I'm dumb?!'

'In a certain way. Yes. I think I understand what you think I think and he thinks so we think, and that definitely isn't how we think, but we think we understand how you and Misa think. Not what we think, we think.'

'Stop talking like that!! It makes me feel so...Dumb!!'

'And maybe a bit voyeuristic?'

'Ye-NO!! NEVER!!'

Light laughs.

'But Matsuda, if you look like you like to look at how Ryu looks and like how he looks like you look at him when he looks at you, and he looks back and sees you look like you like him looking, doesn't that make you voyeuristic? Oh, and if you find him mean because he finds you voyeuristic, doesn't that mean he's mean just because you find him mean because you are voyeuristic and finds he's mean because he actually calls you voyeuristic? You only find it mean he calls you voyeuristic. Find it.'

'Naaah...Not fair...Geniuses...'

'Geniuses are geniuses because they're genial. But before they're called genial geniuses, they have to do something ingenious. Light and I are both genial geniuses, because we both do ingenious things with our genial ingeniousity.'

Matsuda twitches.

'GENIUSES!! EVERYWHERE!!'

Light ignores Matsuda and points at the little shop with neon-lights above the entrance.

'The pizza corner...'

Light and L walk in, and push the door closed behind them, forcing Matsuda to open it again. A girl with a red hat smiles at them.

'Hello, can I help you?'

Light walks at her and points at the price lists printed on the counter.

'Oh, yes, may I have this one and this one, and a large one from this, and...This.'

'Allright. You can wait there til your pizza is ready.'

Light takes the chair next to L's, who still can't sit with his knees pulled up with Light's clothes on. He receives eager looks from the girl now taking care of Light's order, but she can't follow their conversation through Kanye West's music that's filling the room.

'So. Pizza. That has no sugar in it, isn't it?'

'No. But it has a lot of fat and other bad stuff, it contains a lot of calories.'

'No sugar.'

'No...No sugar. Ryu, isn't it time for you to eat something normal again? All the time I know you I only saw you eating sweets and fruit.'

'Fruit is healthy.'

'But not enough to get everything you need, like minerals and proteins and-'

'Do I look like someone with a bad health?'

Light blinks at the far too skinny, pale and black-bagged man in front of him.

'To be honest, yes.'

'Well, I don't care. I feel healthy and I want to stay like this for the rest of my life-'

'That won't be very long if you go on like this.'

'I-don't-have-to-eat-anything-different-than-I-eat-now!!'

Light smiles. L never loses control, but as soon as it has something to do with his health…

'Sure? I care for you, Ryuzaki. Please try those pizza's...For me?'

L stares at the puppy eyes in front of him. Sweet. Pizza…? For Light…Light pouts, and L presses a quick kiss on it on a moment that the girl isn't staring at him.

'... ... ...Allright...Just one piece.'

'..From every pizza.'

L's eyes widen furtherer.

'I don't want to.'

'If you do, I will go with you to the kitchen of the headquarters tomorrow, before removing the camera's-'

Matsuda growls.

'-And do everything you want.'

'Sounds tempting...'

L's look turns calculating again.

'...But are you implying that you won't come with me if I don't eat those pizza's?'

Light blushes. 'Well...'

'I know a better deal. If I don't have to, you can be seme...Tonight.'

'?!...W-what...?'

'Imagine me lying on my back totally delivered to your mercy...'

'Ryuzaki, you know I-'

'With a blush all over my face and begging you for more...You like that, right?'

'...I-'

'What...? Do you want to say you don't want to...?'

Light has a pained expression on his face.

'Ryu, you are so mean..!!'

Matsuda points at L.

'Yes, Ryuzaki, see?! He finds it too!! You are bullying and annoying and insulting everyone around you! Shouldn't you get some more respect for others...like ME?!'

'Shouldn't YOU just shut up and realize that if YOU were more like that YOU could have done Misa a hundred times, if YOU wanted to?'

'Hey, I- Ow.'

L's smile turns malicious.

'Your pizza is ready! Thanks...Here it is.'

'Thanks, bye.'

'By-'

Matsuda leans over the counter until his face is only a few inches away from the girl's.

'Did you know that I am a...Virgin?'

Matsuda apparently has a bad-ass-'seductive'-smile.

'Eww!! No wonder!! Get out, you pervert!'

'But I-'

'Out or I'll have to call the police!'

'But I AM from the police!! I'm working on a very important case.'

'Then I'll have to ask the police to suspend you!! Get out!!'

'You come with us, Matsuda...'

L and Light grab Matsuda by his arms and pull him out, leaving the poor girl totally hustled over the sexy, the handsome and the silly guy now disappearing in the streets.

L rolls his eyes for the thousandth time that day.

'Matsuda, you definitely suck very hard.'

'You want me to suck you?!'

L looks like he wants to HURT Matsuda.

'No.'

'So why do you say that?!'

'You should see your own face. Never try that...smile-thing anymore.'

'Wha...? Why?'

'It's ugly.'

'I'm not ugly...'

Light makes sure not to look at Matsuda.

'On your planet, maybe. Ryu?'

'Yes, Light?'

'Are you still going to try pizza?'

'Depends on if you want me to be uke.'

'Eat it, then. I'd rather see you healthy than as uke.'

L blinks.

'...You really love me.'

Light smiles. Now he has L where he wants him and puts the pizza under L's nose, and L's eyes widen dramatically, if possible.

'Shouldn't we wait before we are at your house again?'

'Eat it while it's still warm, Ryu.'

'But...eww...'

Matsuda waves his hand at L.

'Eww is so gay...'

'Matsuda is eww.'

'And gay.'

Light pushes Matsuda against his shoulder.

'You should do Misa. A bit hard, though, but you should be able to.'

'Allright!! I'm fed up with you two!! I'm going to prove you that I can do Misa!!'

L smirks again.

'We never said you couldn't...'

'I did.'

'-Oh. Explains a lot...'

Matsuda stands still and takes a deep breath.

'I will DO Misa!! And yes, I know what sex means!!'

L snorts.

'Oh, really? Explain, please.'

'Well, uh...' Matsuda blushes.

'Explain, Matsuda...'

'The guy gets an...'

'Yes, exactly. And then?'

'The guy puts his....'

'...Very well...'

'...in the...'

'-Exactly. But you forgot a lot. Sex is more than just putting your manhood in a hole. If so, you could replace your partner with a simple hole in the wall. You also have to love, feel connected.'

'...Connected...?'

'Connected. Unless Misa is nothing more than a slut to prove us that you aren't that shy.'

'Wha...'

'Well? Do you actually like or love Misa?'

'Of course!! She's my girlfriend!! But...Could you two...help me a little...by-'

'-You want us to do you.'

'...Yes... I'd rather have one or the two of you close to me than Misa....'

'So, who's gay now.'

'Do you love us or do you only want another guy to do you?'

'Oh, I definitely like guys. But I hate Ryuzaki's behavior and Light is just...'

'Say it, Matsuda.'

'Ryuzaki is so sexy and seductive and I just can't catch him, and Light is such a lovely guy, he's so sweet and beautiful and-'

Light smiles happily.

'Wow. He's not that dumb, isn't it? Tell us more, Matsuda.'

'...Why...'

'Because Light likes to be admired. That's another reason why he likes me to be seme.'

Light smiles again and creeps with his fingers in the warm bag he's currently holding.

'...You got me. Here, eat this.'

'This isn't healthy, either...'

'It's the first step to normal food, Ryuzaki.'

'What will you give me when I do it?'

'Uhh...What about more sweets?'

'Watari will get me those.'

'Uhm...You are so spoiled...What about me wearing leather, then?'

'What about allowing me to get a piece of pizza and dipping it in sugar sauce? You don't have to promise me anything about sex. I got you, ri-HMPF'

Light has put a piece of pizza right in L's talking mouth. One that smells terribly like pepper.

'Here, eat it, Ryu.'

'HMF HMWFF FWPPFF, WFT!!!'

'No, you have to eat this. Just try to taste it for me, okay?'

L chews, pulls faces no one ever expected on THAT head, and gulps the whole load through his throat, and feels a strange spice burning his tongue. 'Blegh...'

'Good boy.' Light presses a kiss on L's cheek and eats the rest of the pizza point.

'That tasted...uncomfortable.'

'And what? Spicy? New? Remarkable?'

L tries not to pull faces anymore, but his eyes are wet from the shitload of pepper on it.

'Spicy, new, remarkable and weird.'

'Congrats, Ryu. You just ate a point of delicious Pepperoni Pizza with hot chili sauce. Here, this one is called 'Hawaii.' It has pineapple on it.'

L looks at Light with distrust, but takes the sweet-smelling piece and eats it.

'Not that bad...'

'Nice?'

'Still weird...'

Light pats L on his head.

'Good boy.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm your dog.'

'I will stop if you eat this piece. It's one of my favs, with minced meat and pepper on it. It's not sweet.'

L eats it, and THE FACE immediately appears again. 'Blegh...'

'I like to see your face like that.'

'Sadistic.'

'Sweet.'

'I was in Hawaii once to solve a case. They have so many sugared drinks there...'

'Eat.'

L rolls his eyes again, and ignores Matsuda's giggles.

'Right, right.'

'Liiiight...Can I have a piece toooo....I'm so hungryyyyy...'

'No, Matsuda, you'll have to wait until we are home.'

L finished the pizza.

'You ate it! Well done, I'm proud of you.' Light hugs L and presses another kiss on his cheek.

'You'd stop talking like that if I'd eat this pizza.'

'You're right. But because I knew you'd eat it, I bought this for you.'

Light takes another box out of the bag and hands it to L.

'Ohhh-'

'Cinnamon pizza sticks with sugar sauce. It's sweet, unhealthy, contains a lot of calories and plenty of sugar. All for you, Ryuzaki.'

L looks at Light as if Light just promised him the moon, sun and stars.

'Light...That's so sweet...'

'So sweet your teeth will melt, probably-'

'I meant you.'

Matsuda blushes heavily when the two geniuses move closer and closer, and the rest of the worlds disappear when their lips touch in a kiss-

'YOU TWO!! COME IN!!'

'The rest of the world' appeared to be the Yagami-front-garden.

'Let's get in. Light, I don't have to eat anymore pizza, do I?'

'No, I think you've had enough for today.'

'Oh, I'm glad...'

'Tomorrow we'll start with vegetables.'

'Oh. Right.'

***

'Pizza?! That makes Misa fat!!'

'It doesn't make me fat...'

'You are a stick!!'

L slides a finger over his own belly.

'I'm not...I'm supersexy.'

'?!'

'Everyone tells me...You did too, I remember…'

'Maybe Misa's just jealous!!'

'You...are...jealous? This is weird...'

'You are weird!!'

'That is sexy.'

'Yes, but you are still weird!!'

'And sexy.'

'OMG!!' Misa blushes.

'... I really feel sexy...'

Light jumps in.

'You ARE sexy!! Who wants pizza before it gets cold?!'

'I want!!'

'Me too!!!'

'Here!!'

'Gyaaah, give it!! I want the Hawaii!!'

Light whispers in L's ear and pulls at his hand.

'Come, let's go upstairs...'

Once L and Light are in Light's room, Light closes the door and presses himself against L.

'Ryu...'

'Why did you want me to go here...?' L smiles seductively and runs lips over Light's neck.

'Ahh, I want you so bad...'

L sniffs.

'But you smell...' He stops and takes a step back.

'...?! What?'

'You smell like pizza spices.'

'...? What does that have to do with-'

'Eat something sweet too.'

'...Ryuuuu...'

'You are so horny. Time to learn to control yourself.'

'?! You are not?!'

'I don't like the scent of pizza spices.'

'...You are so mean...'

'Go downstairs, eat some pizza with everyone, eat something sweet, brush your teeth and we'll see.'

'But you ate pizza too!! You shouldn't notice anything!!'

'Is that what you gave me the pizza for?'

'NO!! Yes, partly. But I care about your health too!!'

It's true. Light really does.

'You come with me. I'm chained to you all day long, it may be important to talk to others too.'

'.. Naaah...'

***

'Where were you two?!'

'Upstairs. But it sounded like a better idea to go back here.'

'And what were you planning to do there?!'

'Light planned to have sex. But he smells like pizza spices.'

Light closes his eyes and leans his head to L's shoulder in shame.

'...Ryu...'

'It's the truth.'

Sayu waves.

'Gyaaah!! Have some pizza too!!'

'What will you give me if I eat it?'

'We'll have a pajama party!!'

'Do you want to say that we won't have a pajama party if I don't eat this pizza?'

'Then we'll have one, but you have to sit outside!!'

'Damnit. She's smart...'

'Gyaah, am I smarter than Light?!'

'Apparently.'

'Misa, Misa, have you heard it?! I'm smarter than Light!!'

'Wooooow, how's that possible?!'

'I don't know...'

L chuckles.

'Maybe Light should learn to control his hormones.'

'?'

Misa's gaze glides over Light.

'What does that have to do with-'

Light pulls L away and blushes.

'-That doesn't matter.'

'Oh, and Light, I ate the pizza.'

'You did?! How?'

'Tasting is for 90% smelling. If you pinch your nose closed, you don't taste anything.'

'...Oh...Do you still smell my pizza spices?'

'..No. I'm about to make a very sensual comment. Wanna hear it?'

Matsuda chirps.

'Yes!!'

'I was talking to Light, Matsuda.'

Misa puts her arms around Matsuda.

'Don't be so mean to him, Ryuzaki...You shouldn't treat Matsu like this!!'

'Matsuda was born to be treated like this.'

'Nooo, Matsu is cute too!!'

Sayu hugs Matsuda too.

'Gyaaah, let's hug Matsu!!'

Matsuda begins to blush heavily.

'Uhhh...Misa..? Sayu...?'

L pulls up an invisible eyebrow.

'Matsuda gets what he wants...'

'Yeah, girls don't hug you without a reason....But I will keep him from doing Sayu. She's my little sister, and she's a virgin.'

'How can you be so sure? Maybe you were raped in your sleep when you were eight and wasn't I the one to take your virginity.'

'...? I don't hope so...'

'I don't think so. Don't worry.'

'How can yóu be so sure?'

'You just can't be sure about things like that. Although, it looks very unlikely that you won't wake up while you get raped, unless they drugged you, and in that case it's unlikely that no one noticed anything.'

Matsuda notices something.

'All the pizza is gone!!'

Misa and Sayu follow his gaze.

'Gone?'

'Gone!!'

'That's unlikely too. We probably just ate it.'

'...!!'

Everyone looks at L by that kind of stupid comment.

'Is Ryuzaki autistic or something?!'

'No, I just like to mess with especially Matsuda.'

Sayu jumps up.

'Gyaaah, guess what!! We have an idea!!'

'Who?'

Light rolls his eyes and pushes L.

'...You idiot...'

'Misa and I!! Let's throw a pajama party!!'

'...? Do you want to see mister Yagami in pajamas...?'

'Eww, no...'

Soichiro stands up with a red face.

'Not nice!!'

'But it's also true. I think it's a good idea. What about Truth or Dare?'

'Ohh, right!! Let's do it!!'

'Without mister Yagami.'

'Everyone who's twenty or older isn't welcome!!'

'Well, then. Good luck with playing Truth or Dare with Light, Sayu.'

'Gyaah, why?!'

'Misa is 20, Ryuzaki is 25 and Matsuda is 26.'

'Gyaah!! Now I'm surprised!! I thought you weren't even adults!!'

Sachiko, who was sitting next to Soichiro, blinks.

'Ryuzaki...is...25?'

'Mum? Not again...'

_He's 25!! He's 25!! He's an adult!! I'm not a pedophile!! Yeeeeeh, God loves me!! God, God, GOD I LOVE YOU!!_

The person who used to call himself 'God' for a while now waves in front of his dear Mum's eyes.

'Mum...Hello...? Are you awake...?'

'She's been acting strange, lately.'

'Let's go upstairs...Ryuzaki, Sayu, Misa, Matsuda and I will go. Dad, could you entertain Watari and Mum for a while?'

'..?'

'Let's go.'

***

'Can I borrow some of your nightwear, Light?'

'Yeah, sure...What do you want? Boxers and a shirt?'

'Light, why do you have a box of tissues at the head of your bed?'

'...? Why do you want to know...?'

'I noticed when I was watching you through surveillance cameras. Just wondering.'

'Simple human needs.'

L leans to Light who's standing half in his closet, and lies a hand on his back.

'? Go on...'

'Sometimes It's flu season and you have to -'

'I meant something else.'

'You are so dirty...'

'You are too. What does that tissue box there?'

'I just used it for...'

'What?'

'That.'

'That?'

'Yes, that.'

'It?'

Light rolls his eyes.

'It.'

'It?'

'Yes, it.'

L pulls up one eyebrow.

'That sucks.'

'?! Why?'

'You don't need any tissues for itching toes.'

'...Itching toes....?'

'I thought you'd use them after doing yourself.'

'That was what I meant...'

'Really? Why don't you use your bed sheets? Just buy yourself new ones afterwards.'

'Not everyone is as rich as you, it's dirty and tissues are simple.'

'That's why I use them too.'

'...'

Light is quiet for a few seconds.

'...You just said you just buy new sheets after that.'

'No, I was just wondering why it's not possible to buy new sheets.'

Light smiles and rolls his eyes.

'I actually haven't done anything like that on my own since I have you, Ryu...'

'Really? Could explain the color of your sheets...'

'...Enough. Here, wear this.'

Light hands L a white shirt and dark-blue shorts.

'Are you going to undress yourself, Ryu-'

Light immediately blushes.

L's eyes have turned sadistically seductive.

He slides his hands down his own chest. He lets a soft moan slip from his mouth when he touches his own nipple through Light's silk shirt, and after a few seconds, it hardens and shines through the soft material. He slips his other hand over his belly and pulls up the shirt, arching his back, and slides his fingers over his own abdomen. He takes off his shirt slowly while licking his upper lip and lets out another soft moan. He throws the shirt at Light, undoes the button of his jeans with another very seductive look in Light's way, and slides one hand down his pants...

'D...damnit, Ryuzaki...Don't look at me like that...'

L's eyes glide over the tent forming in Light's pants.

'You like this very much, don't you, Light?'

'...Are you sure you don't want to do it right now, Ryuzaki...?'

'Yes. But waiting makes it all more intense, boiling and steamy...isn't it...Light?'

'I've been waiting all day long already!!'

'So a little pyama party won't hurt any.' L deepens his already pretty deep and sexy voice, almost a whispered groan.

'Just make me want you more, Light...'

'Argh, damnit!! Stop it!!'

'You don't like it?'

'Stop teasing me like that!!'

'Like...This?'

While looking at Light in a very sexy and dark way, he pulls down the zipper and slowly strips off the jeans, tosses it on the floor and runs a finger over his thigh, and up to the bulge in his boxers, with Light standing only a few feet away, watching every movement...

Light begins to pant and feels himself getting so hard that it becomes painful. 'Y-you...I hate you...'

L's smile turns innocent and happy.

'No, you don't. Give me the pajamas now.'

'N-no, I like you like this...'

'Maybe I just have to come to get them from you...'

L walks at Light, rubs his crotch against Light's and takes the shorts and shirt away from him, walks away again, turns his back to Light and begins to dress himself for the pajama party.

'Hurry up, Light. Watari is waiting outside.'

Light misses the last phrase.

'W- ah- tha-that- was- mean...'

L smirks when he notices the fire-red color of Light's face.

'I like this color on you. Come on, it's your turn...'

Light manages to calm himself, but not enough to pull out his clothes in the same way L did. He almost rips his own clothes off and instead of taking the pajamas, he pulls L down on his back and climbs on top of him, his arms pinning L to the white sheets of his own bed.

'Ryu...I can't wait any longer...'

'You can. It's natural.'

'No, no, I really can't...'

'You can do it, Light...Think about something else.'

Light tries for a second.

'It doesn't work...'

'I will help you. Think about your Mum, Dad, Matsuda, Misa, Watari, Roger, pizza, Aizawa, Mogi, your grandmother...'

Light doesn't listen. He can only look at L's lips moving as he talks, the way he's spread out all over the bed, only wearing very short shorts and a shirt that shows a part of his collarbones, driving Light insane...

_Damnit, I'm gonna take him right here. And these boxers are so damn tight..._

'Light, get some clothes and get off me, first. We're going to a pajama party, tonight we'll do it, okay?'

Someone knocks on the door.

'Ryuzaki, are you two finally ready?'

'Yes, Watari, you can come in.'

'?! What?!'

Watari enters the room, to find L almost naked with another almost naked boy on top of him, pinning him down, and obviously aroused.

'Those boxers are a bit too tight, aren't they, Yagami?'

'W-what?! Oh, god- Don't look!! I didn't mean to-'

Watari and L glance at each other and smile. 'It's natural.'

'Where are my pajamas?!'

Watari takes the pile of clothes and hands them to Light.

'Here, pull it on.'

'But why is Watari…'

'He just had to make sure you won't do anything while we were undressing. If he hadn't came here, we probably broke the precious tension counting as 'foreplay'.

Light grunts.

'Thanks, Watari. Come, Light. And tonight, no one will walk in. I promise you.'

***

_A/N: Yesyes. L and Light are getting aroused. And they'll have to wait for a while...I'm so-oh going to France for…Four weeks!!:3 Maybe I'll have access to the internet, maybe not…Maybe I'll have the privacy to update (none of my family members knows what 'seme' or 'uke' means and I don't wanna explain itXD), maybe not. Oh, well. I'll update immediately when I come home!!:D And before that, I have something to ask you…It's not too original to put a Truth-Or-Dare in it, but…If you come up with good questions…;) Would that make me very happy and inspired^^ And you have your own hand in VtYH!! WOW!!8D_

_XD_

_Have a nice day:3 Or actually month^^ I should be back at the end of August at its latest:P Cheeese…:D (or actually 'Fromage'!!XD)_


	11. Kiss

_A/N: Bonjour!! Ça va? Je crois que vous savez le phrase 'Ça va', hihi^^ Oui oui, France était bien !! J'ai vu Paris !! Je l'aime :3 Et j'ai rentré !! Wohoo !! Tu connais Death Joke? C'est vraiment bien!! Bon. Bien. Oui oui!!_

_Translation: Hi!! How are you? __I guess you all know that phrase in French, hihi^^ France was fun, I saw Paris!! I loved it:3 And I'm back!! Wohoo!! You know Death Joke? It's perfect!! Good. Right. Yesyes…Let's get on with itXD Flor, u own a dirty mindXD Like me^^ But you know what they say, a dirty mind is an eternal joy. WOHOO!! We are perverts!!!3 This one is very quick and short. But…Do you remember the last one…?XD_

_**11. Kiss**_

Light, L, Misa, Sayu and Matsuda sit in Sayu's room, a pink, cozy, small and pillow-overloaded, door-locked room filled with pluchies. They sit in a circle, broken by a small table with tea and cookies on it. Next to it stands a giant box filled with cookies for we-don't-know-who. They sit Sayu-Light-L-Table-Matsu-Misa-Sayu, with in the middle a stack of cards with TRUTH or DARE on them. Let the game begin!!

'Misa is first!! Misa will begin!! Truth!!'

Light takes a truth-card.

'Allright...What is your favorite color?'

'Black!! Or Light's colors!!'

L stares at Light with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'Cinnamon, chocolate, caramel, coffee, honey.'

Sayu claps.

'Ooh, Ryu-chan is a poet!!'

L pulls a slightly disturbed face. It's not poetry, it's just how Light looks. And L always craves for the delicious tastes he named. And, very important…

'...How did you just call me?'

'Ryu-chan!! A cute name for a cute person!!'

L blinks.

'Oh, ok...'

Misa puts a fist in the air.

'It's Sayu's turn!!'

'Allright, truth or dare?'

'Dare!!'

Light pulls up an eyebrow.

'Good...Imitate your favorite idol!!'

'Ooh, I imitate Misa!!'

Sayu claps and jumps up, and runs around while screaming 'I am Misamisa!!'. L giggles and looks at Light. It wasn't coincidence that Light knew how to imitate Misa. It's a family thing. Light laughs too.

'Hahaha...Who's next? I am. Truth...What is the last dream you had about the person sitting in front of you?'

And that person happened to be Matsuda. Light thinks. What was the last dream he had about Matsuda…?

'Oh, well...Last time I was buying apples for a flying monster, following me around everywhere. That monster was Matsuda.'

Matsuda puts up big eyes.

'Waaaah...'

L hides another girly giggle.

'Oh, interesting. I am next?'

'Yes. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'What is...Your favorite sort, or flavor, of candy?'

L blinks, as if he doesn't understand the question.

'... .....What?'

'Your favorite sort, or flavor, of candy!'

L looks dazed.

'...Do you mean...I'll have to choose between caramel, chocolate, cinnamon, cake, biscuits, peanuts, jelly, strawberry, cappuccino, vanilla-'

'Ryu, it's okay, calm down-'

'-Lemon, cherry, orange, whipped cream, wine gums, chocolate chip cookies-'

'Ryu, stop it, please-'

'-Mocha pie with dark chocolate sauce and coffee beans, panda-shaped chocolate snack, Light-'

Everyone stares at L, who looks weirder than ever with the cloudy look in his eyes. Matsuda looks slightly worried.

'Light?'

L blinks again.

'Yeah...Light!!'

'What's with me...?'

Light feels slightly nervous.

'It's Light!! Light is my favorite flavor!!'

Light feels himself blush.

'Oh, thank you...'

'I wanna lick your cheeks...'

Before they can do anything, Misa jumps up.

'It's Matsu's turn!!'

Matsuda smiles. 'Dare!!'

L snorts.

'He wants to look tuff, or he wants to hide a truth.'

Matsuda looks slightly knocked out of balance.

'Truth, then!!'

'He doesn't dare to choose Dare because he's a coward, the fact that he backed off and chose Truth only makes that more plausible-'

'DARE!!'

Light giggles openly, to receive weird looks.

'Allright. Matsuda...Tell a joke.'

'Wha...?'

Light stares at Matsuda.

'Tell a joke.'

'Well, I...'

'Gyaah, you can do it, Matsu!!'

Sayu and Misa jump up and begin to dance around. Matsuda thinks, and hesitates for a second, but decides to make the best of it.

'Allright...What is red and square-shaped?'

L rolls with his eyes.

'Let me guess. It's a red square.'

'NO!!! IT'S-?! ...a....red square. Damnit, Ryuzaki!!'

L smiles at his beloved Light.

'Oh, I like it when Light says that...You better don't do that, Matsuda.'

'Wha...?'

L picks a card.

'Guess what, these cards are boring. What does the description say?'

Light looks at the cover. Five years and older. Misa laughs and jumps up.

'Let's make our own questions!!'

Light pulls a worried face.

'Allright, but keep it somehow fourteen-year-old-rated, please...Sayu is still here.'

'Gyaaah, I know everything already!! Do whatever you want, I'll enjoy!!'

The five of them make their own question cards on little pieces of paper, and throw them into the middle. Light looks around.

'Right. Whose turn is it?'

'Misa's.'

Misa jumps up.

'Dare!!'

Light's eyes widen slightly when he reads what's on the piece of paper.

'Allright...Strip yourself against Matsuda.'

Matsuda blushes, and Sayu chirps.

'Gyaaah, do it, Misa!!'

L creeps up behind Light and whispers in his ear. 'Who made this card...?'

'Well, it's Matsu's hand...'

L can't help but smile darkly.

'Look who's a pervert here...'

Misa goes sitting in Matsu's lap and begins to pull up her black and far too short dress, Matsu's face almost against her boobs. She pulls it out, and begins to strip off her bra when Light pulls her away.

'Sorry, but this is far too much for Sayu. Keep it fashionable, okay?'

Misa pulls a whining face.

'Waah, Light, you ruined it...I was about to give Matsu nosebleeds!!'

Light snorts.

'Hmpf...I hope the next one is less revealing...Sayu, your turn.'

'Truth!!'

'Allright...Who in this room would you like to share a bed with?'

'Misa!!'

Light turns pale.

'? Misa?'

'Yes!! We'll gossip about with who we'd like to do it, all night long!!'

The color in Light's face turns back.

'Pfou...'

'And that would be Ryu-chan!!'

Light and L both fall silent. '...Ow.'

'Sayu, he's ten years older than you!!'

Sayu pulls a complaining face at her older brother.

'He's seven years older than YOU!!'

'But officially I am an adult, and by looking at his behavior, body and face you should conclude that he's actually an 18-year-old boy who just claims to be 25. We don't know anything about his I.D. and all, isn't it?'

L soothes Light's locks.

'What are you trying to say, Light?'

Light blushes.

'You are mine.'

L smiles with well-acted and maybe true arrogance when he turns away from Light.

'Right. And it's your turn now, so I will ask you. Light, Truth or Dare?'

Light blinks.

'Truth.'

'Allright...Answer...all...Matsuda's questions about your sex life?!'

Matsuda jumps up.

'Oh, right!! First: What is it like when you both have sex?!'

L smiles the same arrogant smile, with a dark edge.

'Like sex with Light has to be. Hot, great, steaming, boiling, electric hot. Do you want us to show?'

'Yeah, great!!'

Light shakes his head.

'Well, sad for you, but we won't. We can tell you...'

'No, Light, I think it's a fun idea to give Matsuda an impression of what our sex is like.'

'What do you mea- Hmpf!!'

L presses his lips against Light's and almost eats him, in front of everyone's eyes.

'Gyaaah!! They're kissing!!'

They fall down on Sayu's carpet, Light pushed on his back and crushed under L and his bones pointing out here and there, and both stick their tongue out into each other's mouth, slightly moaning.

'Hmf... Ahm...'

'Oh, Light...'

'Ooh!! They're making out!!'

L licks Light's lips and slides lower, over his chin and neck, still visibly and almost obscene. For the shocked faces.

'Ah, Ryu-'

'Light, you taste oh-so great...'

'He's licking him!!'

'Wow, sure this is hot...' Matsuda represses the urge to grab himself and just masturbate on the sight. But suddenly, L pulls away and sit up, as if nothing has happened.

'Allright, enough.'

Poor Light, panting, blushing and still lying on the floor, traces of cooling saliva in his neck.

'R-Ryu!! Not fair, you did it again!!'

'Have I ever played fair?'

'No...'

Matsuda smiles maniacally.

'I have more questions!! And you have to answer all my questions!!'

L rolls his eyes.

'Allright, the other questions...'

'Who of you gets an orgasm first when you are doing it?!'

Before Light can complain, L opens his mouth and reveals it all.

'Usually it's Light. Since he's uke and all...Oh, and he's bad at keeping control on himself.'

'Hey, it was my question, Ryu!! But okay, it's true...Try not to have an orgasm with Ryuzaki riding you up, licking you, and with his hands on your body. It won't work, definitely.'

Matsuda blushes.

'That sounds so hot...Ryu, are you sure you don't want to do me too...?'

'Yes, unfortunately for you, I won't.'

Matsuda throws a hurt look in L's way.

'You sure do have guts, calling it unfortunate not to be taken by you...'

'Too bad for you, I sure do have guts. Get some more yourself, maybe Misa wants to do you.'

Misa chirps.

'Oh, Misa won't mind...Will Matsu mind to go with Misa? We are together...'

'A-a-a-alright...Misa...? When will we...?'

Light giggled.

'Woosh, Matsuda has guts too, asking "when"...'

'Who's next? Ryuzaki.'

'Dare.'

'Right…Go downstairs, and…kiss Light's Mum…on her mouth?'

L's eyes widen, and his face gets paler, strange, since he already has wide eyes and a pale skin. But it can always get worse…

L blinks. 'No, you must be kidding.'

Light shrugs, feeling sorry for L. 'No, it stands here…'

The poor boy can only sit and stare, thinking about the consequences this action would probably have.

L stands up and walks to the door.

---------------

It's just then that the adults and senior downstairs where just chatting about L. He tries not to cover his face when Sachiko calls him 'cute boy', blushes and giggles. He takes a deep breath and walks forward, totally aware of the fact that he's only wearing a tight shirt and shorts showing half his upper legs, and showing the shape of his butt.

'Let it be clear that I only do this because of a stupid Truth-Or-Dare-game.'

He steps forward and presses a quick kiss on Sachiko's…He can't find a word for it that doesn't make it scarier. And, how could it be different, Sachiko begins to drool and stares at the ceiling, as if she died a very exciting death.

'_Ryuzaki, Oh, Ryuzaki, how could I be this blessed, how could it be that you set up a Truth-Or-Dare-game, just and only for me…You really are smarter than smart smart smart…I love you, Oh, I love you, your lips are heaven, so soft, sweet and delicate…Come in my arms, look at me, we can be together, Ryuzaki, we'll live together, die together, I can hear the bells ring in my ears…And I'm sure you do the same, by times. The wedding bells. And you'll carry me all through flower fields, our devilish son behind us, but we'll destroy him and his evil powers, together…'_

L leaves her alone, and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

'Come, everyone. We're done here.'

The rest follows. Suddenly, only Sachiko, Soichiro and Watari are left. They look at each other.

------------------

'Who's next?'

They're back in the room, and L still unconsciously wipes his lips. Ugh. He couldn't ban the look on Light's Mum's face out of his head. But, his turn was over.

'Matsu!!'

'Matsuda. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth!!'

'Tell Misa what you think about her.'

'Uhm...Misa?'

'Yessss'

'I think you are sexy...'

'Thank you, Matsu!!'

Light smiles at L.

'Matsuda, this is still Truth Or Dare...'

'...But I'm afraid the gay side of me is more attracted to Light and Ryuzaki...'

Matsuda takes a pillow and hides his face behind it.

'Matsu, that also goes for me!! But in my case it's just hetero!!'

Matsuda looks up from behind his pillow and blinks.

_She knows the meaning of that word...?_

'Misa, I'm so glad you understand...'

Misa giggles and blushes.

'Let's creep between the sheets together, Matsu...'

Light takes L and Sayu by their hands and drags them to the door.

'Let's go out, with Misa and Matsu having a good time...'

Sayu dances around, and looks at Misa and Matsuda, Misa sitting on top of him, waiting for him to do something. Matsuda can only stare at the bulges of fat pressing his lower face.

'Gyaaah, I will sleep in Mum and Dad's room!!'

'Let's drag your mattress, pillows and sheets there, Sayu.'

------------------

Light and L take Sayu's mattress, ignoring Misa looking slightly disturbed over them (or the fact that Matsuda was still only staring at her boobs), and pull it to the door of Soichiro and Sachiko's room. Light opens the door.

'Sayu, you really don't mind to sleep in a room with- ?!'

L stares into the room of Light's parents, and Light follows his gaze.

'Oh. My. God.'

'This is uncomfortable.'

Light shakes his head.

'No way.'

'Impossible.'

'This-'

'Can't-'

'Be-'

'Happening...'

Gawk. Eyes rolling out of their heads. Sayu follows them, and gasps in delight of seeing something funny, in her eyes. Light and L only shake their heads in the same rhythm. L mumbles.

'No…This isn't true…'

'You're right, this must be a nightmare...'

'It could be a bad joke taken too far…

'Maybe it's just a very bad movie.'

'Played on a very large high-quality screen?'

'No…'

Light vaguely notices his little sister stare into their parents' room.

'Sayu...Turn around and go to my room. Right. Now.'

'Hihihi...I already saw it!! Baaaad-'

'Sayu-go-to-my-room-right-now!!'

'Naaah...you're no fun, bro...'

'From all Dad's doings, this is the last one I ever wanted to know anything about.'

-----------------

_A/N: Hahaha, SHORT!! If not, I'd reveal Soichiro's secret!! I think it's mostly clear for everyone, but okay…Have fun!!!:D And thank __**Rocker Goth **__for your brilliant suggestion:D The rest of you who didn't review: Shame on you, Hahaha!! I wanna see reviews!! This probably isn't the chap for ask for them, but…Yeah!!! Just do so!! *lame expression* Oh, well…_


	12. Socks

_A/N: Soichiro's secret!! Everybody who's not surprised…Sorry^^ You're a very smart reader, and I appreciate thatXD Everyone who is surprised…Got yaXD However, I am satisfied with you being horrifiedXD Oh, I have a gothic-Hello Kitty-poster!! YAY3_

_**12. Socks**_

Parents.

Butler.

Old cellulite legs.

Tangled up.

An odd, sweaty smell.

Horrible sounds.

Unlikely positions.

Clothes that belong to younger persons around.

Soichiro, Sachiko and Watari are having the time of their life...Wearing Light, L and Misa's clothes.

Soichiro is wearing Light's tie, Light's socks and a pink skirt Light used to wear when he was very, very little and didn't know skirts were girlie...It's tearing into shreds now, after being a memory of a young virgin boy not knowing where babies come from.

Sachiko is wearing far too tight, striped socks that make her cellulite legs swell over the edge of them, and a far too tight bra that obviously belongs to Misa. She's even wearing pigtails.

Watari is wearing jeans that always effectively hide L's long, white and almost too skinny legs, but now it's hanging around Watari's ankles and reveals varicose veins, cellulite and white-haired legs. A white, bloody and long-sleeved shirt is lying on the floor, together with Light's school uniform and black Calvin Klein-boxer, Misa's dress and now ripped red string, and plain white boxers that obviously belong to L.

Light slowly shakes his head while he watches his own parents having trio sex with his lover's butler.

'No. No, no, no, NO way.'

The three adults don't notice the two boys staring at them in disbelief. And the sounds they shock the poor boys even furtherer with.

'...Oh, Light...'

'Misa...'

'Ryuzaki...'

L's eye twitches when hearing his fake name from a red-painted mouth he doesn't want to hear it from. He can't but muttering an '...Eww...'. Light joins in.

'Can you call this 'gay'?'

'The ultimate proof that it's better to die young.'

Soichiro looks up from Watari's back.

'...?'

Two pairs of eyes are now staring at _him_.

'WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!'

Light tries not to sound too horrified when he speaks.

'We are shocked. I never-ever expected something like THIS.'

'Get out you two!!'

'Right, right...'

They close the door.

Walk away from it.

Stand still in the middle of the corridor.

Look at each other.

So that was Soichiro's secret. He probably had an affair with Watari. He told Sachiko about it, and they decided a roleplay as Light, L and Misa. Because they find them sexy. And secretly dream of being or doing them.

Soichiro had been trying not to be turned on by Light or L, that's why he didn't like seeing them together…He was ashamed of the fact that he actually liked it, and of course, whoever wants to see his or her child doing things like that…? But being turned on by it must've made it even worse…

'Light...Do you feel the same way as I do?'

Light closes his eyes and feels like he just swallowed a basket ball.

'Definitely. Let's throw up.'

They go to the toilet, looking sick and feeling poisoned. But as soon as they stand in front of the toilet, neither of them can throw up anymore. They're too sick.

'Ryuzaki...I can't...'

'You too...?'

'Yes. What do we do now?'

'Better look after Sayu.'

Both close their eyes for a second when they hear the sounds from THAT door continue, alongside with the similar sounds from Sayu's room. They enter Light's room.

'Sayu?'

'Liiiight, Ryuzakiiii!!'

L and Light both stare at her in shock.

'You aren't...Shocked?'

'Nooo, this is funny!!'

'No. Sayu, this is not funny...'

'Let's check out Matsu and Misa!!'

'You can do that. We'll stay here.'

'Allright!!'

They sit there, staring at each other, wondering if they'll ever have sexual appetite again...After half a minute, Sayu runs in again with a red face.

'Yeeey, Matsu will finally get what he wants!!'

Light blinks.

'Matsu lost his virginity?'

'My eyes have lost all their color...'

'This was traumatizing. How can we empty our head again, ever?'

'...'

'...'

'...'

Light breaks the silence with a soft cough.

'...We could read the Cosmopolitan and the Private...'

'...Do you think that will work...?'

Sayu jumps up.

'Yeeey, I'll get them for you guys!!'

Sayu runs down and comes upstairs again, carrying a lot of women/gossip magazines. L takes one.

'Thanks, Sayu.'

'...'

'...Did you know you can only use red lipstick when your teeth are perfectly white?'

'...No. But it's logical...'

'...'

'...'

'Damn!! It won't work...'

'So this is what your Dad was trying to hide...'

'He'd been planning this all the time?'

'And Watari?'

'My Mum was obviously acting like you were taking her instead of Watari...'

'Your Dad was acting like he were me...'

L shudders.

'Yeah, he was screwing up Watari, who pretended to be me.'

'I can't believe old people still do things like that. I mean, I knew my parents did...things, but this is horrible...'

'And I never wanted to think about Watari in that way...A bit hard when I saw him and Roger together when I was a child, but...I repressed it...And now it all comes back...'

'All the memories...They all turn back...'

Sayu claps happily.

'Gyaaah, you guys are fun!!'

'Sayu...'

'This is not funny...'

'Maybe you two should laugh about it!! If you really were geniuses, you should be able to think that it's not that bad, it's funny, and it's human!! Even Matsu does it, right?'

L blinks.

Light blinks.

It's quiet for a few seconds.

'Sayu Yagami...'

'My sister...Is a genius...'

'So...We should laugh about it, right?'

Slowly, starting almost inaudible but getting louder, L and Light find back their ability to laugh.

'Actually it's quite funny. They were wearing our clothes...'

'My white shirt with blood on it, heh heh...'

Light tilts his head to the right.

'Ah, I can understand it, too...Who doesn't want to be like we are?'

'Who doesn't want to be young, energetic, healthy, sexy-looking and able to eat anything you want without gaining weight?'

'...That only goes for you, Ryuzaki.'

'Fine. But they have to watch how sexy we are, all day long, realizing that they'll never be like us again...'

'If they have ever been like this...'

'Saw the socks and bra your Mum was wearing?'

'Yeah, reminds you of the fact that Misa may be dumb, but not ugly.'

'Actually, she's quite funny.'

'And Matsuda may be dumb, but...'

'...His chicken brain entertains us all day long. We can laugh with him, right?'

'Haha, it's funny...'

Light and L laugh. Laugh. Great. It isn't that bad…

'Gyaaah, now you get it!!'

'Hahaha...Oh, god, Dad will have to buy me a new boxer...'

'I want new jeans.'

'And Misa's ripped string, haha...'

L looks from Sayu to Light.

'Shall we go to the mall, soon?'

Light looks up and nods.

'Next week? With Misa, Matsuda and Sayu.'

'Gyaaah!! What?! What?! We'll go to the mall!! Yeeey!!'

L smiles.

'Sayu, I have something to discuss with Light. Will you leave now, please?'

'Gyaaah, you won't discuss anything!! You are going to do the same as everyone!!'

'No. We are different...'

'We won't wear tight socks.'

'Do I ever wear socks?'

Light giggles. Sayu jumps up and takes the magazines in her arms.

'Gyaah, I'm gonna look after Misa and Matsu!!'

'Will they be so happy about that?'

Light shrugs.

'It's still Sayu's room...'

'Heh, heh...'

'Finally...'

'Now it's our turn.'

-----------------------------

Sayu walks down the corridor to listen to all the doors. First, the one of her brother. Ryuzaki and Bro are chatting, she hears…About…'It's their turn'? Gyaah, they're going to do it too!! Sayu smiles. She's so happy for Bro that he finally found someone for himself, a love. He'd always looked so lonely, Sayu found. But now, he looks so happy, and Ryuzaki is so cute and nice!! As smart and pretty as Light. And so special, exactly how Light's boyfriend should be to keep Light on earth, Sayu found. Sweeeet…

Second, the door of her parents. They're still busy...? Such strange sounds, baaad…Funny!!! She should actually tape them, to listen to them later, and maybe have that cute guy in her class make a remix of it…Would Ryuzaki or Matsu be good with a computer...? Light is too, but he wouldn't want to do it, Sayu knows…

Last, her own room. Misa and Matsu are making funny sounds too, but…Misa sounds like critiquing Matsu...? Nooo, poor Matsu!! Sayu opens the door and jumps in, to find Misa and Matsu together in her bed, Misa telling Matsu what he should do better next time…

'Matsu, Misaaaaa!!! How are you?!'

Poor Matsu is saved.

-----------------------------

And finally, after a long time of waiting, longing, then being horrified and recovered, Light and L sit down in Light's room, on the bed. L sits in his usual way with his knees pulled up, but with his legs crossed and his ass disappearing in Light's sheets. Like...How normal people sit with their knees pulled up. Light sits the same, his head resting on his knees, watching L. He realizes the door of the room is still open. He walks to the corridor to check Sayu's door, where little complaining sounds come from, and locks their own door. L watches Light closing the door.

'Your sister is lovely, isn't she?'

'Yeah. She loves everybody around her...'

Light sits back and pulls up his knees again, with L still watching him.

'Light?'

'Hm?'

'How long can we not touch each other, do you think?'

'What do you mean?'

'The first one who touches the other will be uke.'

Light blinks.

'What?'

'The first one who touches the other will be uke...'

'Oh...But we haven't really touched all day long!!'

'Not true...This morning we woke up in each other's arms, after that we held hands when going downstairs, later we sat close to each other in the car, when arrived we came here and kissed upstairs, later we did the same in the closet, in the bathroom we shared a bath towel and we've been making out in the shower, in your Mum and Dad's room, you almost screwed me when we were changing clothes, we kissed during the Truth Or Dare-game, and we've been holding, touching and hugging all through the day, every time only the two of us were alone.'

'You really remember everything we do, isn't it?'

L smiles happily and at the same time seductive. Cute.

'Yes. I enjoy it.'

Light narrows his eyes.

_I wonder...Right now it looks like I'm going to be uke, with this challenge I still have a chance of winning...It seems like he'd like to touch me too...Well, I have nothing to lose but this challenge.\_

_  
_Light jumps onto his knees, now sitting in quite the same way as L does.

'I'll take it!!'

'The challenge?'

'If I touch you first, you can be seme. If you can't resist to touch me first, you'll be uke!!'

L smiles. He hadn't expected anything else.

'Right. Ready-'

'Come on, Ryu…'

'Set-'

'No, we already started…'

'-Go.'

'Whatever…'

Within seconds, it's quiet. There are still moans to be heard from the outside of the room, but Light and L both ignore them and concentrate on each other, staring in each other's eyes.

'...'

'...'

_I'm not surprised you took the challenge, but still...I don't think you can win, Light...Damn, you are sexy, but you think the same about me..._

_He's mean. But he finds me sexy. Maybe it won't be too hard...Maybe...There's a small chance...No!! I can't think like that, I will win!! But I want to touch him...No!! Think about Mum and Dad!! Mum and Dad!! Oh no, they're disappearing, his eyes are so deep dark and his skin is soft…_

Light decides to change tactics.

'Well, are you getting aroused already?'

'A bit. What about you?'

'Less than you!!'

'How come?'

'I remember you said something about thinking about Dad, Mum or Watari when my brain starts to flush. It works, after what I saw just then and hear now.'

'Not nice, Light. You are ruining the game. Like that, I can last even longer than you. Think about now.'

_He's tricking me again...He's probably just thinking about them himself!! I know he has more self-control than I have, but..._

…_? _

_He said "now". Now? The two of us alone, here...How long I've been waiting for this...Not only today. As long as I know him, I want to take him right here, in my own room, my own bed. And now he's sitting here, looking at me with those eyes...lips...legs...everything...Damnit, Light, focus!! He's trying to trick you!! Keep your mind... ..eyes... …body... …hands... … …touch... ...Ryuzaki... … …_

On the other side, L notices Light's face getting red and his gaze roaming over L's body, but his naturally stubborn and competitive look still visible.

_Well, well, Light, are you planning to win this competition? You know you can't win...But you are stubborn. I like that, it makes you sexy. As soon as you can't keep your hands off me anymore, I'll hold you, stroke your skin, blow your ear, bite your delicious skin, lick your lips , taste your sweet tongue and kiss your neck, suck your stomach, feel your hands in my hair, hearing you moan and breath heavily until you can't hold it back anymore and beg me to fuck you and-_

Suddenly, Light's eyes turn soft and hesitating.

'Ryu?'

L blinks.

'What is it, Light?'

'Do you think this is fair for one of us?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why can't we just do it? This shouldn't be a competition, but something we both really like, right?'

L smiles seductively, his eyes showing the lust that pools around in his body.

'Don't you like a little competition, Light?'

'Yes, I do, but now I don't want to compete you. I'm not only your rival, you know, I'm also your lover who loves to make love with you, and also loves YOU.'

L smiles when he sees the stubborn look on Light's face. So. Sweet. Boy, L wants to eat him, lick him and suck, bite and squeeze-

'I love making love with you, Light. And I love you too. But I also like competition, like you, waiting makes everything more intense and it's a fine way to decide who's going to be seme.'

Light begins to pout.

'Well...It's true that you ALWAYS force me to be uke, and now you give me a chance to be seme, but you know just as good as me that you are more controlled, and that that makes you seme, in this competition and ALWAYS. So it's not fair. I only want you!'

'You think I don't want you very bad? Wrong, Light. I like to be seme and you really enjoy being uke, also because you have masochistic whims, and I never really force you...And if you want me that bad, why don't you just touch me right now?'

'It's so mean...I accepted this competition, and-'

L moves closer to Light's ear and whispers, his hot breath tickling the skin of Light's ear: 'You don't always have to win the game...What about a tie?'

Light pulls away from L, his eyes filled with distrust.

'A tie?'

'We kiss each other, no one touched the other one before the other did him. Get? Oh, and I'll still be seme, of course.'

Hearing that, Light stands up and moves away from the bed in less than a second, looking at L angrily.

'Ryuzaki, now stop with all that who-will-be-seme-talk!! Let's just do it, okay?'

L blinks once. Ryuzaki? No Ryu? Light must be serious…L begins to regret his actions slightly. He only wanted to make things interesting…He considers everything again. No, actually he likes a tie too…Maybe Light's idea isn't that bad. Though he's not one to give in, but…It's true, Light means more to him than a bet. If both give in, both lost, but then they actually both win each other…? And Light would end on the bottom anyways.

'Well then, kiss me, Light.'

Light stares at L. No playful smile. No 'hah-we'll-see-who'll-complain-about-being-uke'- look. Just L, looking at Light with asking, charcoal black eyes. Light first hesitates. L… L may be a big liar, his eyes somehow always tell the truth. To Light, however…To most of the other people he must be a mystery. But now, they look genuine. No, he means this…Light begins to smile and sits back on his bed again, turning himself to L.

'You bet I will.'

Both move closer and closer and look at each other for a second, enjoying the tension before what will be a long time uninterrupted physical contact...

And lock their lips in a kiss.

Both close their eyes when the familiar touch of the other's lips presses on their owns. Light moves closer to L to press his lips a bit tighter against L's, giving them sweet kisses and feel them kiss back.

'...'

_... ...Ryuzaki..._

_Yeah, now we are both happy, aren't we? Aww, your kisses are so sweet, Light, I could eat them...Well, why not, actually?_

L softly blows Light's lower lip. Light shudders in response and moves his hands to the sides of L's face to stroke his cheekbones with his thumbs. L parts his lips ever so slightly, takes Light's lower lip between them and softly sucks on it until it gets plump. Light parts his lips too, letting L lick his lips and the tip of his tongue, tasting them.

...._Sweet…_

Light also peeks out his tongue and moves it over L's lips and tongue. He slides it between those now pink lips and feels around, enjoying the sweet taste of L's mouth, his sharp teeth and the delicious sugary but masculine smell of L's skin. He pushes his tongue deeper into L's mouth, making L's thoughts blur slightly.

'M-mmh...'

_Light...In the end, you always succeed in blowing my mind._

L lifts his arms and pulls Light closer with his right arm around his waist. His left hand goes through Light's soft but thick hair, twirls it around his fingers, sooths it and softly tugs. He slides his fingers lower, to Light's neck, and slowly goes through Light's hair in opposite direction, from his neck to the top of his head. Light shudders again and gasps softly. L takes advantage of Light's gasp by pushing his tongue deeper, teasing his boyfriend by drawing a circle on his tongue and playing Hide-And-Seek with it.

'Hmmm...'

L pulls his tongue out to whisper Light's name against his lips.

'Light...'

Said boy gives a soft lick and pulls his head away so he can look at L. His eyes are half-closed, his face is slightly pink and so are his lips. The trail of saliva over his chin makes it perfect.

_If only Mum could see him like this…_

L looks back at Light, his perfect features, his gorgeous caramel eyes L is thankful to have them looking at him in this perfect, aroused way, and his cheeks, who apparently reddened during their kiss. He smiles a cute, genuine smile at L, what makes him smile too. L goes with his hand through Light's hair again, making the younger boy shudder again.

'You look so sweet, Light...'

'You taste sweet too.'

'Like what, if I may ask?'

'Sugar. A bit like chocolate, maybe.'

'Well, I just ate chocolate cookies while playing Truth Or Dare...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, now I can't really taste if you taste like that too.'

'I don't think I do, since you were the only one to eat them, and I can taste it in your mouth.'

'Nice?'

Light smiles with another blush.

'Very, very nice...'

'Continue?'

'Continue.'

And of course, they lock their lips again in another delicious kiss. This time it's harsher. L grabs the sides of Light's face, forcing his jaws to open and his lips to allow L's tongue to play around again. Light does the same, and both begin to pant slightly, and feel their faces heating up. They softly suck each other's tongue and lips, tease each other and fight for dominance. Both begin to make soft sounds under their breath, enjoying and not wanting to break the kiss to get some air. Until they can't hold it any longer and release each other to pant and breath in heavily.

'G-god…' L lies his forehead against Light's while panting and gasping for air, and closes his eyes. Light wipes away a trail of saliva on his own face and licks away the warm fluid on L's chin. After that, L slowly strokes Light's lower lip, still holding one arm around Light's waist. How lucky he is, having such a beautiful and skilled boyfriend…With those deliciously pink, wet and soft lips, only for him.

'Better than strawberry cake…'

Light, who knows L pretty good now, still shines when he hears this. And yes, he hears it more often, but looking at how L loves strawberry cake…It's such a big compliment.

'Really? You are not.'

'…?'

'You are _far _better, right?'

The seductive smirk that follows, almost makes L rip off Light's clothes. Oh god, he's so sexy. L grabs Light's shoulders and practically attacks Light's lips, biting them and pulling at them with his sharp teeth. Light moans a soft 'M-ammh-' when he feels teeth digging into the soft flesh, almost causing it to bleed. This hurts. Light tries to pull back.

'Ryu…'

L pulls back and suddenly notices the damage he caused, staring at the red marks in the sensitive flesh. Aww...

'It's your fault…being so damn sexy.'

'I thought the great L had such a great self-control. Not when it comes to sweets, you addict, but with me…?'

'What, do I have to be controlled all the time?'

'No…'

Light licks his own lips for a second, doesn't taste any blood and decides not to pay too much attention to it. What's with their kisses today…? They'd been interrupted too many times, now they're used to it and interrupt theirselves…

'Let's not talk too much, Ryu.'

L smiles and closes his eyes again long before his lips touch Light's again. They touch and their tongues meet, slowly pacing and heating up. L sighs. Perfect Light…Heat pools in his stomach, filling him with more desire. More Light. He loves…So much…

'Mm-mh…'

Light feels his heart beat faster. Yes…More…He feels the air radiating with L's desire, making his own even stronger. If only they could remain there for so much longer…L feels so familiar, as if he has been with Light as long as this room does. And every time they're making out gets better and better. Becoming boring after a few months doesn't go for Light and L. Getting better does. The room slowly fades away, together with Light's ability to think clear. He moves his hand through L's dark hair, and vaguely remembers Misa calling it fat. She couldn't have been furtherer away from the truth…L's hair is soft, but still strong, obviously opinionated and perfectly accentuates the perfect shape of his face. Light clenches a fist in L's hair, making him wince almost unnoticeable. He tickles the skin behind L's ear with his nails and traces down his neck, and back to his chin. A soft sigh against his lips. The kiss deepening again. Hands holding and stroking shoulders or tracing down a soft neck.

Light loves it.

L loves it.

They love the other one loving it.

Who on earth would think about listening to parents and butlers still going on in the room next door.

***

_A/N: Yesyes, sugary sweet graphic fluff!! For the loving sweet-tooth…Strange contrast with Soichiro's idiot secret, isn't it? What? That was his secret? Don't be disappointedXD Well, he's going to explain within…two chaps. Cuz next time… Hah, I won't leave it here!! They're still wearing pajamas!!:D Strange thing, btw…Since I had my hair cut short, it causes goose bumps to move my hand through it in the opposite direction as it grows. Very funny, no one notices since it's normal to put a hand in your neck while sitting in class and being bored, and your head rests on your elbow. Try it, it's good for your blood circulation^^ OMG I'm such a health freakXD See you next chap...XD_


	13. Plead

_A/N: IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME…Well, I guess I can't say this isn't suitable for under-aged people, since I'm still 15 myselfXDXD Yesyes. LEMON!!!8D OMG this is HARD to write (no horribly bad pun intended), it turned out much longer than I expected, and it took me more than a week, and I kept on changing, adding and removing things, and I thougt it was time to just update…XD So enjoy. Enjoy very well and pay attentionXD Besides, they say MA isn't allowed here. But could it get any worse than the M-rated things you read here…? I wonder. Oh well. READ!! _

_**13. Plead**_

It's quiet in the Yagami house. In the first room, two adults and a senior are asleep with weird clothes lying around them, definitely not belonging to them.

In the room with the many pillows, two young adults and a teenager are whispering and chatting over what they just saw and did today.

And in the last room behind the stairs are two guys kissing, touching, and loving each other on the bed, sitting on their knees, breathing quietly so the adults won't hear.

The temperature is increasing, the kisses get wetter and faster, their faces get red and their holds get firmer. Light has his arms around L's neck and pulls him close, losing himself in the amazing kiss. God, L feels so good. Light sighs.

L almost bites Light again when he notices Light's pleasure. His blood boils, he wants Light to enjoy, but Light himself is a fantastic pleasure too, after all...

It isn't a battle anymore. Now it's just waiting for the other to slide his hands under the others shirt and pull it out.

And so does L.

He slides his hands, who were touching Light's hair and rubbing his back, down to the edge of his shirt to slip under it. He slides his hands over Light's back, touching every little piece of deliciously tanned skin and slowly traces up his spine, making Light shudder, and slowly pulls up his shirt in time.

Light's thoughts become wilder, he wants more, he wants L to touch him further, he wants to touch L more himself...He slides down his hands over L's back, until he reaches his shorts and lies it on L's skinny but taut ass.

'... ...?'

Light opens his eyes and chuckles.

'You sure do have a nice butt...'

'... Really...?'

L moves his fingers down Light's spine, tickling it and going lower and lower. He seductively licks Light's lips when he lies a hand on Light's too.

'The same for you...'

L pushes his hips forward. Light is hard, he notices.

Just like L himself.

'Well, well, my Light wants more...'

'How long did you need to figure that out...?'

'Seems like my brain doesn't work too well in this kinda situation...'

Light pushes his hips forward against L's, hitting the hard bulge in L's shorts with his own.

'Ah-'

L leans his head back, and Lights kisses slowly trace up his jaw, until they reach the soft skin under his ear, still rubbing his crotch against L's.

'Light- Ah..'

Light softly bites his ear, continuing moving his hips, making L sweat and practically hold up by his grip around Light's neck. Light whispers in his ear with a hoarse voice, causing goosebumps all over L's body.

'L...You make me so hot...'

L had told Light 'L' is his real first name, and also told him not to call him that in public, of course. And rather not in private too, because he could get used to it and make a mistake while others could hear it. So it's his special pet name for their most intimate moments, like this one...

L loses himself in Light's touches now following the form of his chest, counting his ribs. The other hand still holds his ass, and Light's crotch feels great against his. The soft lips are playing behind his ear, warm breath tickles and a velvety tongue wets his white skin.

Light's hands slide to the edge of his shirt, take it and pull it up, over L's flat stomach and chest. L lifts his arms up, Light's lips disappear from his skin for a second, as does the shirt. Fine. L doesn't want to open his eyes if not extremely necessary.

Light tosses the shirt down on the floor and holds still for a moment to look at L again. His eyes are closed, his lips form a slight 'ah' and his face gets a bit red. His head leans back a bit, wanting Light to kiss his neck again. The longer Light knows L, the less he can believe L is even older than him. His upper body is skinny, but slightly muscled in some places. Light knows he's much stronger than he looks like. His ribs are visible in some places, and very ticklish... _Should I? No...That's mean..._

Light kisses L's lips again, wrapping both arms around L's chest, his hands rubbing his back. The kisses get lower again, to L's neck, and become licks and soft bites on the sensitive skin.

'Hm, Light...'

Light's licks and bites slide down L's neck to his collarbone, tracing it with his tongue and softly bites his shoulder...

'...Ah-'

Light pushes on L's shoulders so he falls down on his back, places himself on top of him and licks his neck, the sensitive spot behind his ear, his jaw, his collarbones and shoulders. He takes L's wrists and pins them down on his own bed, and massages and tickles the palms of the slender hands. He slides his tongue down to a nipple and kisses and licks it.

'Ah-'

He kisses it again, and sucks-

'Ahh-'

Bites it-

'Light-'

Light looks up teasingly.

'What is it, L?'

'Go on-'

Light smiles.

'Sure...'

Light places his lips over the now red nipple and sucks harder, while rubbing it with his tongue. L arches into him and throws his head back.

'Light, you- Ahhh-'

L's breathing goes faster, and Light releases his wrists, runs his nails over the inside of L's arms and makes him shiver. He caresses his shoulders, his ribs and his waist, and lifts himself up a bit so he can touch L's stomach with his hands, feeling the soft skin and the slight but hard muscles under it. After half a minute, he slides his hands lower, tickles L's muscles so his body twitches, and rubs with his thumbs the plain hipbones which are visible because L's shorts are -just like his usual clothing- too wide for his hips.

Light releases the nipple from his kiss and lowers it to L's stomach. He runs his lips and tongue over it, licks his navel and pushes his tongue in it, to receive another soft gasp. He moves his hand lower, plays with the waistband of L's short, and grabs his crotch to squeeze it hard.

'Ow!! Oh, _God_-'

L arches his back, curls his toes and grabs the sheets of Light's bed, his knuckles getting white as Light begins to rub his crotch harder through the cotton-like material of his shorts and the CK-boxers L has borrowed from Light. The touches make L pant and harden even more until it gets painful, Light still licking and sucking his navel and tasting his skin. Light moves his mouth lower over L's flat belly and licks the skin at the waistband of the shorts, tracing his hipbones with his tongue. He takes the shorts between his teeth and pulls them down over L's erection and over his upper legs, knees, ankles and feet, then tosses it down on the floor, next to the shirt. He takes another minute to glance at L's body.

His long, muscular but still thin legs, his slight hips covered in Light's own dark-red CK-boxers that make a 'snow-white'- like contrast with L's black hair and white skin, a big tent in it caused by his erection. His gaze traces over L's slender waist, the line of saliva over his belly, his skinny and fast-moving chest, his nipple which is red because of Light's biting and sucking, his slight shoulders with love-bites on them. His perfect white arms and his elegant neck, and his face with longing for Light to go further. His black hair is spread around his head and still covers his forehead and ears, black as ink and reflecting the light that comes from the lights in the room.

Hell, he doesn't even have the right to say his prettiness is 'unusual'. L is just plain perfect.

L wonders why Light stopped so suddenly and finally half-opens one eye to see where his boyfriend is with his thoughts, to find Light admiring his body.

'Light...'

'Ryu, you are so damn beautiful...'

'I know.'

'I want you...'

L smiles. Light is sweet.

'Really?'

'You always look so young.'

'I am young.'

'Much younger than you are...'

'Don't squabble over ages. They're just numbers, after all...'

Light realizes they're doing what they always do: discussing practically nothing during important and intimate moments they shouldn't even be talking at all. He decides to continue instead of actually discussing that too.

'You want me to...do this?'

Light slides one hand up over L's leg, tickling the skin with his nails, stroking it, higher and higher and closer to his crotch, making L close his eyes and arch his back again, and lean his head back in Light's pillow.

'Ah, yes-'

Light reaches the edge of the dark red boxers, plays with it and leans over to kiss L's inner thigh and grabs L's erection through his boxers to squeeze it hard.

'Ah! Light!'

Light begins to pump it, still licking the inner thigh, and pulls down the boxers and throws them away to continue, now licking L's abdomen and pumping his erection. He slowly licks lower, draws circles everywhere, presses his tongue harder against L's skin until he reached the base of L's erection. He stops pumping and licking for a second and looks up to receive a 'Come on, you call ME sadistic?!'- look, before smiling innocently, lowering his head again and licking the base again, pressing harder and harder with his tongue. L thrusts his hips forward, trying to make that oh-so mean Light move up…Light sucks softly, knowing he's a mean Light and smiles again.

'Ahn-Light!! Get _on_-'

Light plays around again, slowly moves the licks and sucks closer to the tip, and presses L's hips down to make him stop moving. L growls and tries to grab Light's head, but Light won't let himself get pushed. L may ignore it some more often, but Light is pretty good at dominating and making someone plead too. He'll make L shut up, scream out and eventually beg for continuing…Light smirks again. He decides to make the teasing worse and touches L's tip ever so slightly, only a soft brush before lying the hand on L's inner thigh and stroking it innocently.

_Plead, L, plead, you know how to…_

Light stops, pushes himself up and creeps over L until his face is hovering above L's. He kisses the corner of L's mouth and rubs himself against L's stomach, gasping softly and letting out a soft 'Hmm-mmm…Great to have something rubbing you…' in L's ear. L practically claws at his shoulders to look in his eyes with a sweaty face, a gaze filled with lust and a faint blush coloring his cheeks, just as he described himself today when he tried not to eat pizza. Funny he actually looks like it now, and he still ate the pizza…

L doesn't have appetite for trying to look patient. 'Do it, Light. Just do it.'

Light only innocently smiles at him, pouting a bit. 'What, are you going to command me, Ryu? You know sweet little and innocent Light doesn't stroke, squeeze, blow, lick, suck or pump on commanding. You'll have to _ask_.' Light bends back to pinch L's tip with three fingers, only for a second, getting harder himself against L's chest by seeing L's face strangely frown and stretch again under his touch. 'One word, L, only one word…'

L looks at Light pitiful. He somehow recognizes himself sitting on top of him. He knows that phrase, he actually got used to using it himself to Light…Damnit, you bitch. His cock pleads him to plead, his pride commands him to command Light again…

But that pride isn't strong enough to go through another pinch on his most sensitive spot. L's mind goes blank again and he closes his eyes before sighing a 'Light, please, go on…'

'What do you want Light to do?'

_Light,_ _you stupid copy-cat..._

'P-please, do something, suck my cock off my body, rip the skin off it with your molars, pinch my balls off and suck on them like lemon drops, just do _SOMETHING_, you copy-cat!!'

'What?'

'PLEASE!!'

Light smiles again, torturing L another second before pushing himself up and moving back, licking L's inner thigh once again before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. L's eyes roll back into his head and his heart stops beating for a few seconds when he thrusts up again, this time meeting Light's tongue giving him another hard lick. Light tickles L's inner thigh before touching the base of his erection once again, receiving another moan, and slides his fingers over L's balls, slowly rolling them into his hand, squeezing a bit. He continues to suck and roll around L's tip with his tongue, licking and swallowing the salty liquid coming out of it, to suck hard again.

'Ohmygod Light!! Ah, ahh- Damn, AH-!!'

If he would've been Kira, L screaming 'God' must've been the ultimate turn-on, Light thinks. He gives another hard suck, moves his tongue over the whole length of L's throbbing erection, lets his hand join the pace he causes L so much painful pleasure with and hears L almost scream in pleasure again, almost pushed over the edge, realizing he won't last long like this.

'Ah-hngh! L-Light, I'm-I'm gonna-'

'-Come?'

Light has stopped just before that deliciously critical moment and looks up at L.

'Were you going to come, L..?'

Light waits until L's breath slows down, receiving a heated look.

'I was about to...'

'You were going to have an orgasm before I would...?' Light pulls the best semi-innocent face he can, one hand half-hiding his parted lips.

'Y-yeah...'

L opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling for a second. He'd almost lost his own battle. Almost.

_Sweet Light, you almost won._

_Almost._

L suddenly feels like throwing Light to the ground and eat him while fucking him into the floor.

He pulls himself up so he's sitting again and grabs Light's shirt, pulls it out hastily and tosses it on the floor, panting lustily. He aggressively pushes his sweet and oh-so sexy Light on his back so he hangs with his head over the edge of hid bed. Yes, he'd told Light he'd end up being seme...He pulls out Light's shorts over long, tanned legs and rubs Light's crotch rhythmically with his long and skilled fingers.

'Ow!'

L leans over and lifts Light's head with one hand to kiss him harshly and longing on his mouth, biting his bottom lip. Tasting Light's mouth almost makes him come right now- But he tries to stop himself, he wants Light to come too, with him...

He pulls down Light's boxers and begins to pump like Light did him, suppressing said moans and his own in another kiss, until Light breaths too heavily. He lies his head down in Light's neck, breathing on the soft skin and making his love shiver, sweat and pant like he had done himself just a minute ago. He rubs himself against Light's leg in the same rhythm he's pumping and squeezing Light's erection.

'Hnn- nnah, ah-'

'N-nnh- ahh, ah-'

'Ahh, ah, Ryu-'

'Light, ah, nn-ngh-'

'Oh, s-so g-great, ahh-'

Light still wants more. More than to feel that amazing hand rubbing him and lift him up into another world, more than feeling that hot body pressing against his own, more than feeling lips breathing on his skin. He wants to feel L inside of him, feeling pain shoot through his whole body- L is right, he has masochistic whims. He may really like to dominate L, but he likes even more to be bottom, being screwed up harshly and almost split into two…

L senses it, sits up and lifts Light's legs around his waist, puts his hands around Light's hips and looks at Light for a second.

'R-Ryu, please, do it...'

L blinks innocently and puts a hand half over his mouth, imitating Virgin Light who has been teasing him that bad, but still traces down the shape of Light's lower belly with his index finger.

'What?'

'Do it...'

'What do you want me to do…?'

'Fuck me...'

L looks at his boyfriend as if Light had said something inappropiate, the false and idiotely girly innocense dripping off. Light growls when L traces up his goddamn exploding erection with that finger.

'You're a sha-shame for a-all the m-masculine creatures in th-this frickin w-world, you know.'

'I don't hear a "please"...'

'P-please, f-fuck me, Ryu-uh-'

'That's what I wanted to hear...'

L bends over Light to search for the lube in his bag, pressing his bare chest in Light's face. Light sucks and bites his nipple violently, making L arch again while searching for THAT.

Ah, right, he found it. He takes the lube between his teeth and passes it to Light's.

'You know what to do…'

Light nods and pours the lube on his fingers, and hangs his head back over the edge of the bed when he begins to wet his own entrance. First he only touches, but then he slowly pushes one finger inside of himself, while L leans over him to kiss him again. He swallows when he pushes another finger inside, wincing at the strange feeling. He pushes a third finger in and tries to stretch himself, but it feels so weird that it makes him pull out. He breaks the kiss and sighs.

'I guess you're better at this, Ryu…'

Light adds some more lube on his fingers and touches L's erection, and begins to spread a thick layer of lube on it. L begins to moan and pant again, his head resting on Light's shoulder, his hair tickling it. Light gives a squeeze to tell L he's ready.

L grabs Light's legs again and presses against Light's now wet entrance. Light tries to pull him in with his legs. L looks at him for a second and Light looks back.

Trust.

L gives Light a sweet smile and enjoys the almost praying look on Light's face.

Yagami Light, all for him.

Perfect.

L presses against Light a little harder before pushing through the tensed muscle with a gasp, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Light gasps and moves his hips to make L continue. L presses further, behind the second ring of muscles before he's fully pushed into Light. Light gasps and shudders by the white pain he feels everywhere in his body, just how he likes it- He loves it, he wants this to last, wants L to move inside of him, keeping it burning.

'R-RYU-MOVE- NOW!!'

L opens his eyes for a second with a slightly thoughtful look in his eyes, strangely mixed with overwhelming lust, before pulling out of Light and thrusting into him again, and again, making Light almost scream out and pull L closer with his legs. He moves his hips the same rhythm as L's, his mind blank and his body arched and tensed, gripping the sheets and holding them, his head still hanging over the edge of the bed.

They move faster, gasping every time L pushes forward, eyes shut and overwhelmed, breathing faster and faster...L hits the familiar bundle of nerves in Light that makes him shudder, makes Light almost cry out again and squeeze his knuckles white on the sheets. L gasps and holds Light's hips firmer, most likely causing little bruises in them with his fingertips. Getting higher and higher every time they think they can't, Light gets pushed over the edge and screams out his orgasm-

'RYUZAKI!!'

'LIGHT!!'

L feels Light tense even more, the pleasure shooting through Light's and his own body, and can't hold it anymore and comes too, screaming Light's name again-

'LIGHT!! OH-'

Both their bodies almost explode in pleasure, fire shooting all through them and making both scream out, shudder and thrill, and the tension makes the air almost snap, freezing, boiling and electric hot, and after what seems like eternity, it's over. L thrusts one last time into Light before he pulls out, so he can collapse on him. Both are weakened and filled with satisfaction, and sticky because of the sweat and semen covering their bodies, still panting and sweating, and blushing. After a while, L lifts his head and looks at Light, who still hangs with his head over the edge of the bed. God, he looks perfect. His eyes closed, his hair messy and sticking to his face, his lips slightly parted and sweat drops all over his face, smelling like the delicious combination of…sex and Light. L tries to recover a bit before sitting up, pulling Light in the same position and looking at him lovely. Light looks back and smiles weakly at him, his eyes filled with affection, thinking how incredibly beautiful and young L looks after sex.

'Ryu...This is so great...'

L smiles.

'What is great?'

'Everything.'

'Sex?'

'Yes, and being uke, being with you...'

'I like to hear that. And I was right.'

Light blinks.

'With what...? I'm masochistic...?'

'Yes, and the longer you wait, the more intense it is.'

'...That's true...I thought I'd die. My heart was pumping so hard...'

'Nice?'

Light sighs.

'Yeah, nice...'

'Let's hear if it's still working.' L leans over and lies his ear on Light's chest.

Light giggles. 'Ryu...'

'During and after sex, you are allowed to call me "L".'

Light giggles again. 'L..'

'Your giggles sound weird through your chest.' L pulls his head back. 'And you are sticky.'

'That's what I got this for...'

Light creeps to the box standing behind his pillow, takes a piece of white paper for himself and hands the box to L.

'Tissues?'

'The tissues you asked about why I had them, remember?'

'Ohh, that's true...The masturbation tissues.'

'I haven't masturbated since we had sex for the first time, L.'

L smiles.

'Same for me...Maybe we should call them "sex tissues?"'

'Or maybe we should give them to Matsuda, since Misa probably noticed he's not the sex god he thinks he is...'

L takes a tissue and wipes off his shoulders and stomach. 'We'll ask them tomorrow. I wonder what happens, then...'

'Maybe Misa is going to cry, because it's the worst experience ever to lie in the same bed as Matsuda...'

L takes another tissue to clean Light. Light lets him and lies his head in his own pillow, enjoying it since he hasn't touched it for so long.

'You're taking over my sadistic ideas towards Matsuda, Light...'

'If I turn out to be Kira, I'm probably even more sadistic than you are...'

'If you turn out to be Kira, I want you to know I still want to do you. I'll put you somewhere in prison where I can visit you every time I want you.'

'You're not going to have me executed...?'

L gives Light a playful prick in his belly.

'Shut up. I can't kill you.'

Light sighs. 'Are you tired?'

'Getting a bit...' L lets himself fall down on his back, next to Light, and pulls Light closer. It's getting cold, still partly covered in sweat without the blankets. Light snuggles against him and wraps his arms around L's waist.

'What are you going to dream of tonight?'

L softly kisses Light.

'You. We are in a kitchen filled with strawberries, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, you lie down on the floor with me on top of you, licking all the sweet off your body...'

'I will dream the same, but then I am you and lie down on the floor, so the Light on top of me can do everything he wants with me...'

L chuckles.

'Interesting...Your other fantasies had something to do with mirrors, isn't it? Are you sure you aren't narcissistic?'

'I may be a little...Before you, all my erotic dreams were about me doing myself. Or I was dominating another guy who looked a bit like me. But now I think about it, he looked more like you.'

L tilts his head to the side in the pillow.

'And you never considered yourself gay?'

'No, I thought I was the only person around who could level myself, and it's logical I am a guy, since I'm a guy, if that makes sense. So it had nothing to do with gay, I thought...'

'But you turned out to be-'

'HELLOOOO?! QUIET, PLEASE!! EVERYONE'S ASLEEP!!'

Matsuda. And he sounds angry. L tries not to snicker.

'Everyone _was_ asleep...'

In all the rooms, people start mumbling. The whole house is awake.

'See?'

Light blinks.

'They actually slept through our screams? Wonderful...'

'And now Matsuda's waking them up again...'

'He hadn't such a good night with Misa, apparently...'

'Shall we go asleep? We'll need all our energy to survive Misa and Matsuda tomorrow...'

L kisses Light on his forehead, to indicate that they can easily stand Misa and Matsuda together.

'That's right. Goodnight, my Light.'

Light giggles, turns off the last lights that were burning in the room and lies down into the bed again. Both crawl under the sheets and snuggle against each other, their arms around the other and smiling at what they can see from the others eyes with a sigh.

How they love each other.

Light slowly moves his lips to L's forehead, wiping away some hair and places a lovely light kiss on it. L closes his eyes and mumbles a 'Light, I love you...' before he falls asleep, taking Light with him into the warm darkness of after-sex sleep.

-----------------------------

_A/N: Yesyes, MLM wrote lemon…First!!XD So now you're goin to tell me what you think, what I could improve. I'd really appreciate it. I want to improve myself. And if you think it was good, then…TELL ME IT WAS GOOD. ^^ Yesyes. Thankiez!!!^^ Ps for those who wondered...CK is Calvin Klein^^ Just in case..._


	14. Purple

_A/N: :D I totally forgot about this story!!:D (don't blame you if you did, hehe^^) I decided I wanted to end it, this chap is a little harshly written, but if I milk it all out it'll become endless, and I want to get on with my other fics:) Thank everyone who followed this story to the end, you're epic:) Thanks for all the support^^_

_**14. Purple**_

Light slowly opens his eyes and immediately closes them again because of the bright sunlight that flows into the room.

'M...mw...'

Then, he recognizes first only the black outline of someone's head with messy hair, the warm arms around him pulling him close to another naked body, and after that, a smile appears around a pair of pink/white lips, that softly place a kiss on his.

'Are you awake, Light?

'Ryu...are you...'

L outstretches his hand to wipe a lock out of Light's face.

'How was your night, Light?'

'Good...I slept so deep ...'

Hell, Light slept deep. He can't remember a night he'd slept better since he was fourteen or so. L stretches.

'I slept four hours more than usual. I feel quite energized.'

'Yeah...'

Light growls when L sits up.

'Shall we go out and dress up?'

'No, I want to stay here a little longer...'

L smiles.

'You missed it here, didn't you?'

'I missed my own bed a bit, I think...'

'We can ask Watari to bring it to the headquarters...'

'No, this room must remain untouched.'

L's smile gets broader. 'I already figured you'd say that, Light.'

Light looks at L and blinks. L laughs out loud.

'And you are so sweet when you look surprised.'

Light sighs and stretches his arms out to L.

'Shall we stay here for a little longer?'

'Allright. But only a little...'

One hour later, after they heard everyone get up, Misa's 'What should Misa wear today?!', Soichiro and Matsuda's fight about the shower, Sayu's giggling that goes through every wall, Sachiko passing Lights door to hear if they were awake, and Soichiro's threat: 'If you guys don't get up now, I will go into your room and GET YOU OUT NAKED!!', they decided to pull each other out of the bed (naked, of course), wash themselves (and each other), and go to look up Lights closet. L glares.

'Watari...He knows very well I change clothes every day.'

'I think he just wants to show you there are more things to wear...'

L pulls a purple pair of jeans out of Light's closet.

'Maybe. Hey, you never wear this...'

'No, I couldn't take anything of this with me when you imprisoned me, remember?'

'Right. Your Dad bought you new clothes?'

'And later we went to the mall to buy me better clothes, because nothing really fitted...'

Light pulls on the deep purple jeans he bought sometimes but didn't dare to wear, supported by L, and also supported by L, an unbuttoned beige-white shirt and (not supported by L) an undershirt under it, and a glimpse of black boxers appearing above the edge of the purple jeans.

After a struggle, L finally takes black, tight jeans that makes his legs go on for even longer than they actually are, and a dark red shirt with the same color his boxers from last night were made of. After Light made himself look as perfect as usual ('_Hah, he looks even better when he's getting laid, blushing, sweating, moaning and pulling a face filled with ecstasy, and only I can ever see it!!_'), and also tried to make L look a bit better than usual ('_What am I trying...He already looks perfect...'_) or rather: neater, both get down and ignore the looks at L's legs as they sit down next to each other and begin to eat.

'Good morning, everyone...'

Matsuda considers diving under the table like a dog, to see if he'd be allowed to rest his head against L's legs.

'H-hello...'

L doesn't hesitate for a moment and loads three slices of sugared bread on his plate and covers it in honey.

'Have had a nice night, Matsuda?'

'Y-yes, I guess so...'

L and Light shoot a glance at each other. Light smiles at Misa.

'Misa, you've had a nice night?'

Misa pouts and glares at her boyfriend.

'Well, Matsuda first couldn't get an erection and when he did he already came after ten seconds!!'

'Aye aye, painful, Matsuda...'

'Eeeh...It was my first time...'

L notices Soichiro out of the corner of his eye. He's red and definitely annoyed...

'Go gain some stamina. We can go on for an hour if we want to.'

'How?!'

'Just stop when the other is about to come. Next time, we want to go for the full two hours. Sometimes we team up against the clock, the mattress or the mirror, as Light likes, and sometimes we are just fighting about who will be seme, or a who-can-make-the-other-one-moan-first-match. Of course, I'll win, but I let Light win half the time, if not he'd break mentally and not participate in these very pleasant games anymore-'

'Not true, Ryu. I win half of the time because I really win. You are just very childish and don't want to admit that I beat you just as much as you do me. And when you talk like this, it looks like you only like sex for the competition, and not for me.'

L notices Light's sincerely hurt expression and realizes how sensitive Light is, like he does more often. He takes another piece of sugar bread and deliberately covers it in marmalade.

'Not true, Light. I like you very much and I'm very happy I am given to share a bed with you. Don't underestimate that.'

'Oh, and an 18-year-old has a bigger sex drive than a 25-year-old!!'

Soichiro is getting purple.

'As you should know, Light, I stuck on the age of 18 year old, mentally and physically. And so did my sex drive. I just want to win more than you do...'

'But I rather see us as a team with a little competition between the members. We are still lovers, and the best price to win is great sex, isn't it?'

'Actually, you are right. And the clock can't beat us. So, Matsuda, first pay a lot of attention to Misa before you drop your load and get owned by a _clock_.'

Matsuda blinks and blushes.

'Yes, we were talking to you.'

L smiles at the steam spurting out of Soichiro's ears and decides to make it a little worse.

'One thing, Matsuda, Misa, Sayu...Waiting, foreplay, talking, kissing and paying a lot of attention to each other and also to the less intimate parts of your partners body makes it all so much better and more intense.'

'Yeah, and if you get dominated by Ryu, you're sure you'll get blown away by his 'paying attention'-skills...'

When Soichiro notices his son shivering, he can't take it any longer.

'ALLRIGHT, ENOUGH!! WE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS!! NO MORE TALK LIKE THIS!!'

Light suddenly remembers something he didn't want to remember.

'But Dad, why the heck did you have to do what happened yesterday?'

Soichiro blinks by what he thinks is interest and smiles at Watari and Sachiko.

'Oh. Oh, well, one day I was having telephone s-'

Light covers his ears and buries his face in his own shirt that now smells like L. Nice.

-'with Sachiko and then Watari came in and since then…Well, this was something we wanted to try ever since then.'

L soothes Light's locks.

'You said: 'No more talk like this.'

Watari smiles.

'If I may interrupt you, after you finished breakfast, we'll leave. Have you packed your stuff?'

'No. Watari?'

'Already done, Ryuzaki.'

L blinks.

_'When did he...?' _

They finish their breakfast, brush their teeth, and after everyone hugged Sayu and Sachiko (she fainted when L did, after another struggle), it's time to say goodbye...

'Goodbye!! I will miss you!!'

'Comfort yourself with the thought of visiting the mall and after that the headquarters with us, Sayu.'

'Gyaaah!! I love you, Ryu-chan!!'

'I love you too, Sayu.'

Sachiko almost faints again.

'Wha...'

'Mum, it's just in a friendly way...'

Sayu jumps.

'Noo, I love Ryu-chan!! Ill dream about him tonight!!'

L gulps. He's always misunderstood...

'Uhh...I...think I'll just dream about Light and cake, like I usually do...'

Light hugs Sayu and Sachiko.

'Goodbye, Mum. It was nice to see you again.'

'Light, you sweet lovely guy...I'm so proud of you...'

_Why...? She's probably thinking about yaoi now..._

'Bye, Ryu-chan.' Before L can be surprised, Light grabs his shoulders and presses a kiss on his lips.

L can't help but blush by the sudden surprise.

'Light...Why did you just kiss me? You'll come with me, right?'

Light ignores him and kisses Sachiko goodbye.

'Goodbye, Mum, I love you. Ryuzaki, I think that she deserved one of your amazing goodbye kisses too.'

L pouts.

'You stole a kiss and sold it to your Mum...'

'No, I gave it as a present. Don't worry, shell be fine with it...'

And after they took seat in the car and looked at Light's mum and sis for the last time, Light wonders if Sachiko will do fine. She might stalk L...

'Don't worry. She doesn't have my phone number and I took some precautions to make sure she won't.'

Light rolls his eyes when he hears the word 'precautions'.

'Do I want to know?'

'No. It would scar your 18-year-old soul.'

'Yours isn't any different!!'

'Come on, 18 is just a number...'

'And so is 26...'

'What about 49?'

'And 20!!'

'20 doesn't count...'

'Why?!'

'Kidding...'

And the squabbling goes on and on like always, and they could never hear the cheerful yelp from Sachiko when she found, on top of her yaoi collection, a picture with two guys on it. Both with naked torso's, one sleeping and laying his head against the other's shoulder, and the other one smiling a cute and innocent smile, one arm outstretched and obviously holding the camera the pic was shot with. On the back is a note with a phone number of a 'hot males-telephone sex-hotline' and the note: 'If you stalk me or Light, I can easily blow up this picture and this hotline. Smexy, wet, and gay kisses, Ryu-chan.'

They'd never see Sachiko spurting out more blood than she'd lost the entire last 24 hours.

*******

_A/N: O.O Bad L. Very bad L:) OMG OMG OMG!!! STORY IS FINISHED!! I FINISHED A STORY!! I WROTE A FANFIC OF 14 CHAPTERS!!:D Hehehe^^ If you liked this, look up Love You, Hate Me. I definitely write different in that one, less crackish humor and a lot more care, and it's beta-ed, by Black-Dranzer-1119:) It's sort of...All that happened between Light and L before and after this fic:P (including the rooftop lemon, but that's not written yet^^) Oh, and vote on the extremely outrageously horribly incredibly important poll on my profile:P Thank you for reading:D Laterrr!!_

_MLM_


End file.
